Blessed And Cursed
by PorcelainPills
Summary: Everything starts when Kyrie gets married. But not to Nero. Devastated about her betrayal, he sinks into depression. But even with Dante's help, Nero can't escape his past - and that's not the only problem the hunters have to face... DxN, Yaoi.
1. Tides

Blessed and Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Tides<span>

"I am truly sorry, Nero."

These had been the last words Kyrie had said to me. As if they would ease the pain, as if they would make any of it better.

Oh Kyrie… after all, this was unexpected.

I regarded the white envelope that rested in my right hand. The paper was thick and its texture was smooth – it felt a little like the surface of a canvas.

There was a red wax seal on the front, a fleur-de-lys embroidered on it in a neatly manner.

Damn, what happened to the girl I once knew? This was just snobbish.

I knew what this envelope contained. It was an invitation. An invitation to a wedding. Kyrie's wedding, to be more precise.

I did not love her anymore. She took care of that, that was sure. Leaving me is one thing, but leaving me for that bastard was another.

Jacques de Durfoit – a Frenchman who was just as prissy as his ridiculous name. I still don't know why she had chosen him over me. But there was no need to wrack my brains about that anymore. It was over – long ago.

I don't like recalling the day she left me.

She had entered our shared apartment with a serious expression on her face. Unusual. Normally she would have jumped straight into my arms, happy or sad, never serious and lost in thoughts like this.

I knew about Jacques back then. He was "just a friend" that went to art college together with her. Sure, she talked a lot about him but at that time, I didn't really see that as a problem. I was too occupied to rebuild Fortuna and hunt the leftover demons anyway. Back then, everything was still damaged from the savior incident.

Anyway, she came to me and looked straight into my eyes, saying "I'm leaving."

And that was pretty much it.

I was too shocked to even realize that our relationship was broken. How come it had been so fragile that it only took two words to shatter it?

"I'm leaving." So she left.

The next day, her things were already packed and she was turning to leave when I caught her at the door.

"So, that's it?", I had asked, calm for some reason although I wanted to scream at her, "You're just leaving me like this. No explanation? Nothing?"

I was done. We had gone along pretty good in fact but between us there was lingering a lot of silence. Should I have paid more attention to her? I couldn't help but be tired after I came home from all those patrols and she knew it. Nonetheless, I didn't know how to satisfy her anymore. I mean, I had been ready to give my life to save her. What more could I give her to make her happy? These were words that I never spoke out loud because I couldn't stand hurting her. And now…

"I'm sorry, Nero", she replied, her expression softening, "But the heart wants what it wants. And mine chose Jacques. I don't know why and it hurts to just leave you like that."

This was the point when my vision went red. She turned to touch me but I slapped her hand away.

"It hurts? Are you fucking kidding me, Kyrie?", I asked angrily, "Do you even realize what you're saying?"

I was afraid to hurt her – I've been keeping everything bottled up inside because I was afraid to lose her. The only one who accepted me in this city. I didn't want this to fall into pieces.

She lowered her gaze, avoiding my eyes.

"Believe me, you can't fathom how much it hurts", I spat. I didn't want to say it! I wanted everything to turn normal again.

She was still avoiding to look at me.

"What's your problem?"

Did she just ask me what my problem was? I just glared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"What?"

"What's your problem?", she repeated, louder this time, finally looking into my eyes. Her brown orbs held an expression I have never seen before – anger. I had never seen Kyrie angry. Not a single time in all those years we have known each other.

"Jacques cares for me, he loves me, we just fit together!", she cried suddenly and sobbed lightly.

"What about me, huh?", I asked, "I saved you! I risked my own life to save you! I saved this damn town and everyone but no one thinks that I deserve a small thank you!"

I was raging like a bull now. "You betrayed me, Kyrie!"

"I betrayed you?", she shrieked in a high-pitched voice, "You are the one which is possessed –" She stopped herself, slapping a hand over her mouth.

We stared at each other in horror. The cat was out of the bag. That was it.

Of course, I already had started to feel the tension between us. We both had ignored it. Well, I had hoped that it was just a low… after the savior incident and the death of Credo, Kyrie's older brother. I had tried to convince myself that we just needed a break. That things would go back to normal again. I really clung onto the very last string of hope but now I realized there was nothing I could hold on to anymore.

We didn't really share a romantic relationship. The reason I didn't want to lose her was more because I didn't want to be alone.

"So you just replace me with some other guy?", I asked a few minutes later, turning away from her. I couldn't look at her. Whatever used to connected us was gone. "Just like that? I never expected you to do this. Never."

Silence. Again.

"I am truly sorry, Nero."

With that, she was gone.

Shortly after, I moved into another apartment. I couldn't stand to stay in the apartment she used to live with me.

No contact for almost a year. No calls, texts, nothing. I fell into a hole – and I still tried to repress all the things I had done the past year.

But now… now she even invited me to her wedding. How did she even know my new address?

I think it is justified for me to say "What the fuck?" at this point.

Why does she think this was okay?

I tore at my hair, shaking my head but that didn't clear anything up.

"Aw, damn it all to hell." I muttered under my breath and broke the seal, pulling out the golden card.

A formal invitation, littered with flowery phrases allover.

Typically Kyrie. And this was generic Fortunian junk. She loved the color white, I knew that – and the invitation fitted perfectly into Fortuna's general scheme of white and gold but nonetheless this felt kind of wrong. Kyrie used to be creative, she went to art collage too after all. Usually, she would take things like these and add her own twist to it. Well, maybe she didn't try hard this time – not for me anymore.

The wedding would be next week, in the church nearby. Well, I could catch a glimpse at least. Looking at how the girl I once had even imagined I would marry myself would look like in her dress – Well, on second thought it might be a bad idea…

Kyrie did not only leave me for this guy but also because of my demonic descent. My devil bringer gave it away at first glance.

I really couldn't blame her for that, could I? Humans were always afraid of things they couldn't explain to themselves, of things they couldn't comprehend. When we argued, she also almost said that I was 'possessed'. She didn't think of me that way before she new about my bringer – and I looked different from all Fortunians with my silvery hair, light blue eyes and fair skin. Back then, I wasn't an abnormality to her.

After the savior incident, I decided for myself to never wear that sling again. It was a pain in the ass to wrap the whole bringer and put this thing on every day and I've had enough of that. I endured the stares the townspeople of Fortuna gave me – they would stare anyway, even if I wore that sling. They eyed my hair, my clothes, everything. I didn't fit in here, I've always noticed that. But since Kyrie left, it bugged me even more.

Of course, there was nowhere I could turn to. I wasn't happy in this town, on this damned isolated island – but there was nowhere else to go. Fortuna still had some demons that popped up every now and then and taking missions to hunt them down was barely enough to make a living. Sure, I had applied for jobs but no one wanted to hire the weird kid with the demonic limb. Even if it was the kid that had saved Fortuna from an evil fake angelic statue.

I began to visit the mainland. Some small and dirty cities were there after all. Towns where nobody knew my name. I started to go into bars, started drinking and passed out regularly. It didn't help me to numb the pain.

I started sleeping around with people I barely knew. Well, at least this did help me to find out several things about me – like the fact that I preferred men over women. Maybe this was why I couldn't make Kyrie happy. Well, I didn't really give a damn about her anymore anyway. I don't give a damn about anything, in fact.

Since I already was seen as a freak in Fortuna, I changed my appearance – I used to color my hair every other month some time ago, black, red, blue, even green – but somehow I preferred my natural hair color in the end. I got my ears, tongue and nipples pierced. I got tattooed.

Hell, I didn't even know myself what got me into all of that. All I knew was that I was tired of everything: of this town and its people, of life and of me. I was desperately searching for something, anything to numb the pain, something that could fill the emptiness.

There was nobody to pull me out of this, I have gotten out of my dark phase by myself. Actually, I didn't know how I achieved that. It was as if somebody had flicked a switch inside my head, telling me I couldn't go on like that.

Nonetheless, I still felt fucking empty. My way of life had settled into a boring routine and I didn't know what was worse – the depression or this nothingness.

I didn't want to think about that. It was a phase, it was over.

Back to the savior incident. Yeah, townspeople seemed to have forgotten that it was me and Dante, the son of Sparda, that had saved them.

After the savior incident, the city had been renovated and by now, it was restored to its former glory. It happened quite fast, actually…

My thoughts drifted to Dante. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to the demon hunter. We didn't speak since the incident.

A smile made its way to the corners of my mouth when I recalled our first battle – he had underestimated me and I had first kicked him in the face and then pinned him with his own sword onto the huge statue in the opera house of Fortuna.

I really admired the man's fighting style, I have to admit that. And I still owed him – Yamato was the constant reminder of this.

Why did he give me the sword in the first place? "The only gift worth giving" – didn't he say something like that?

I wonder if he thinks of me, too –

Wait, what?

I shook my head. Why did I even think so much about him? Maybe because he left such a huge impression on me because of his fighting style? Because he saved my ass? Because he gave Yamato to me? Because he looked so –

Wait, wait, wait. What the fuck is going on in my head?

Why are such thoughts crossing my mind? I didn't think of Dante like that.

As if to mock me, my brain decided this was the right time to replay the memory when Dante and I met in Fortuna forest. The way he looked when he had let himself fall down into the forest beneath him, falling down with his arms wide open –

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

So maybe I did think of him like that. I didn't get why though. Maybe he was the only one I knew who fully accepted me the way I was? He didn't question my demonic descent. He didn't question anything, in fact. He had helped me. I brood too much.

I heard a rip and looked at my hands – I had torn a corner from the invitation I still held in my hand.

Right, the wedding.

Well, I could at least make the effort and go there – after all, I was some kind of brother to her, right? I could always leave, too… right?

Brushing off the thoughts, I got up and grabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose.

Fortunately, I had received a mission earlier that day. Maybe slaying some demons could ease my mind.

* * *

><p>"Where are all these guys coming from?"<p>

This was the hundredth scarecrow I sliced through with Red Queen – but more kept on appearing. It pissed me off.

Unfortunately, scarecrows and assaults were the only kinds of demons that were left in Fortuna now. Especially scarecrows were quite boring enemies. The only exception to that were those mega-crows – they were at least a bit of a challenge due to their size. With the other monsters, it always was the same story: slice, stab, shoot, grab, slam. Repeat. And repeat. And repeat. Always in the same pattern, the same routine.

I grabbed another one by its head, jumped up and slammed it into the ground where it dissolved into black smoke.

At least their number decreased.

Shoot, grab, slam. Repeat. And repeat. Over and over and over, just as always. I was missing the adrenaline that used to run through my blood terribly. There was no challenge in slicing and dicing through hordes of the same demons. Every move was predictable.

Shortly after, there were none left.

I attached Red Queen back onto my back and holstered Blue Rose. Time to collect my payment – if the client gave it to me, of course. Increasingly often, clients decided to just keep the money and chase me out of their homes, calling me names and such.

Really, people of Fortuna – what the fuck is wrong with you? Demon hunting is my job, so I expect to get paid. Somehow I have to pay the bills, you know!

But no, people kept looking at my arm and were scared shitless. Where's the logic in that? Calling me to dispatch demons and when I'm done, they chase me away, saying I am a demon. I don't get it and it makes me sick.

* * *

><p>A little later, I returned home with a paycheck. The amount was ridiculously low though.<p>

I cursed under my breath and unbuttoned my coat. A hot shower, yeah, that sounded great.

I went to the bathroom, undressing all the way there.

Somehow, my life had went into a boring pattern which repeated itself every fucking day.

Mission. Shower. Eat. Sleep.

Every fucking day.

Also, all the missions were boring. It was as if I was cursed. Firstly, I fell into depression and after a year of a hellish self-destructive cycle life settled into a boring circle in every aspect. Maybe I would die of boredom soon, who knew? Maybe I even deserved it because of my demonic heritage?

I let the clothes slide down my body and turned on the tabs of the shower.

Shortly after, the water started to warm up and I stepped into the warm spray.

My tense muscles immediately relaxed and the water washed away the demon blood which clung onto my skin. I lathered myself up with soap, satisfied that the demonic stench faded from my skin and that the water ran clear again.

I leaned against the tiled wall with my back, hissing as the still cold tiles touched my heated skin. Slowly, my right hand crept lower and lower until it reached the erection I was sporting by now. I gripped the base and started to stroke myself.

In my mind, I was pinned to the wall by a body similar to my own, the shoulders slightly broader, the chest chiseled to perfection. I imagined that someone stroking me, my eyes rolled back in bliss and my head fell back a little, colliding with the wall but it didn't matter. Finally, I was able to relax entirely, bringing my body and soul into balance. I guess I was really sexually frustrated…

I sped up my strokes, smearing a bead of pre-cum across the tip before the water washed it all away, arching my back a little and groaning silently. Soon I started to pant, lazily rubbing circles across my abs with my other hand, picking up the pace on my erection once again. My left hand slid lower, teasing my balls swiftly. I licked my lips a little, moaning and writhing as I finally felt the pleasure peak.

"Mmh, Dante!"

I froze, shocked.

Did I just got off of thinking about Dante? Dante Sparda, this arrogant, good-looking – wait.

I think it's time for me to go to bed. Today was just too much. First the invitation to the wedding and now… this. Now it was official: I started losing my mind! I need sleep. I think too much. Sleep, now. I dried myself off and staggered into my bedroom, falling onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.

The last time I had seen Dante was about one year ago. After the savior incident, we hadn't talked to each other. Why did I think about him now?

I rolled off to the side, closing my eyes. It made no sense to think about that now. I didn't have answers to those questions and I really needed to focus on the upcoming wedding.

I don't think it would be a good idea to join it, after all.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first fanfic for DMC. Also this is my first attempt at yaoi. English is not my native language, so if there are any errors, just tell me ^.^


	2. DrowningSinking

Blessed and Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Replies<strong>

bitbyboth – Thank you very much for reviewing, I really appreciate it :)

SirenaLoreley – Thanks for the compliment *-* I'm glad you like it :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – DrowningSinking

I don't think it would be a good idea to join the wedding, after all.

So why the fuck am I in this church, dressed up in a tuxedo and also sitting up front?

It felt so strange to be here, like I wasn't allowed to be there. I didn't belong here.

Jacques stood at the front, looking super-neat in his Frenchman-attire. God, everything on him looked polished – I think I would be able to use his shoes as mirror.

I regarded him from top to toe, still wondering why Kyrie had chose him over me. Maybe because Jacques didn't have a demon arm? Said arm was covered by a sling, by the way. Jacques had called me and asked for that. How did the bastard even get my number?

Anyway, he wasn't too bad looking. His hair was black and short, his face perfectly shaved, everything just looked … perfect on him. Just like a propped up mannequin. Somehow, it scared me. Weird, he looked so familiar although I was sure that I saw for the first time ever now… And then it hit me: He looked just like Credo, Kyrie's older brother who had died during the savior incident.

How come I didn't notice that before? The resemblance was so obvious, after all – their hair was the same, Jacques even had the same stupid chin-beard! Their facial features were the same, their sense of style – and the way that bastard had talked to me on the phone had been the same. Jacques had the same pejorative way of making other people feel like lowlife – as if he was superior! Now add the French accent to that.

In my eyes, extreme perfection was sick. The part of his hair, for example – it was such a straight line, it couldn't be natural. The way he was standing at the altar – perfectly straight with this wide smile on his face, showing off his pearly white teeth, which were of course also perfect.

Not only did he scare me, he also pissed me off. Why is this guy standing there with his dumb grin, stealing away the girl that had meant the world to me? I wanted to destroy whatever they had built here. He didn't deserve Kyrie!

But wow. Kyrie had left me to marry the incarnation of her own brother. Somehow, I was disgusted at that. And insulted.

Well, he could keep her. After breaking my heart and running off with him I really wasn't interested in Kyrie anymore. Yup, keep her Jacques. Please.

I wanted to run away. Of course, now the damn music had to start. I guess I had to sit through. Everyone turned around to look at the bride. I didn't though. Not now, anyway.

What would it be like to look at her now? Seeing her in white, pure as always, blushing a little, as adorably as always? The thought caused more pain than I expected. Although I wasn't interested in her in any way (I was convinced that it wouldn't be possible for us to be friends again after that), it hurt.

That means that I have two options: either running out as quietly as I could before I do something stupid during the ceremony or enduring the ceremony and getting as drunk as possible after that to make me forget all of this.

Wait, I am actually invited to this, aren't I? Free booze! And cake.

What the fuck is going on in my thoughts lately? Anyway, Kyrie arrived at the front. As expected, she looked breathtakingly gorgeous. The dress was strapless and showed off her round shoulders and her pale skin. The top was decorated in silver embroidery and pearls and it was laced so tightly that I was wondering how it was possible that she could breathe in that thing – let alone walk. From the waist down, the dress was quite wide, making her look like a princess – Oh really?

So Jacques was the knight that carried her into his castle on his white horse? I know that girl and exactly this is what is going on in her head.

The priest started talking and I started to blank everyone and everything out. Just another hour, then you can stuff yourself at the buffet and drown your thoughts with expensive French champagne. No regrets up to now.

"You may now kiss."

I raised my head just in time to see them kiss. And then something inside me snapped. Should I have been angry at her? The heart wants what it wants, you cannot force it to feel something. It felt as if something inside me had died – similar to what had happened a year ago but it didn't have the same effect. I wasn't angry anymore. I wasn't desperate anymore.

I was furious.

Jealousy burned hotly in my veins and made it hard to breathe for a minute.

Kyrie had found what she looked for but I on the other hand had just realized a painful truth: for me, it wouldn't be that easy to find completion like her.

According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created as beings with four arms and legs and two heads. God was afraid of his own creations though – saying they were too powerful and separated them again so that they would spend their lives trying to find their other half.

But we're talking about humans here. I, on the other hand, was a freak of nature with my demon arm and was far from human. I was something in between, not really belonging to either side. It was like I wasn't supposed to exist anyway.

There it was again, the drama. And the anchor that threatened to pull me down again. And no matter how badly I wanted to, I just couldn't blame Kyrie anymore. Not now that I saw her so happy together with that guy. How could I blame her for my misery? It was clear to me now why she left – she wanted someone more like her. It was a natural instinct. Everyone wanted someone like them. Someone who wasn't completely alien to them. I also wanted this – someone like me. Was that really too much to ask?

It took a moment for me to realize that people were leaving the church to celebrate and congratulate the newly-weds.

Getting drunk sure sounded nice now.

* * *

><p>"Another."<p>

"I think you had enough now, sir", the bartender replied, eying me suspiciously.

"Well, I don't think so."

I reached over and grabbed the vodka bottle from his hands, gulping the last bit down. One bottle downed, many more to go.

"But you just have knocked back a whole bottle of this stuff!", he argued, "I wonder how you are even able to talk now."

Demon blood and experience but I couldn't tell him that. So I just shrugged.

"Anyway, you're not getting any alcohol from me anymore", he said and crossed his arms.

I shrugged that off, too.

"Alright", I said and got up from the bar, slightly wobbling. No need for a fight. There were still some bottles of champagne next to the buffet. That would do, too.

Even though my body seemed to be little affected by the alcohol, my mind was a mess by now. I hadn't talked to Kyrie yet and somehow I tried to avoid that. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know why I was still here. Eh, my head hurts.

I grabbed a bottle of champagne and a glass from the buffet. Maybe I should go home. Oh well, another drink first, that wouldn't hurt.

"Nero, you came!"

Something slammed into me, making me wobble a little and I felt arms curl behind my neck. When the arms released me, all I could see in my slightly blurred vision was white.

"I didn't expect you'd be there, you know", a female voice said. A very familiar voice, in fact. Kyrie. Great. Just the one person I didn't want to talk to. Also, she came in the worst moment possible.

"Well yeah, we're still family, aren't we?", I asked and forced a smile.

My vision cleared a little so that I was able to focus on her face. Her big brown eyes gazed up to me. Even in her high heels, she was still much shorter than me.

"You look pretty", I said automatically. It was a serious compliment though, she did look pretty.

"Thanks", she said and blushed slightly, smiling a little, "I'm really glad you accepted the invitation, I was worried we would never make up."

This conversation sure didn't turn out to my liking. I started getting angry again. Make up my ass! She didn't put any effort in our relationship or friendship or whatever we shared. And now she was talking about making up. After all, she didn't understand what I had been through. Not the tiniest bit.

"Kyrie, listen –", I said but she interrupted me and just kept on talking.

"We didn't break up quite well and I thought a lot about how it should have ended…", she rambled on and I really couldn't believe my ears.

"So you thought about betters ways to reject me?", I asked and she glared at me.

Then she caught herself. "No Nero, that's not what I –"

"You know, I thought you have accepted me", I said, fighting against screaming everything out, "After you were gone, I lost the touch to reality. The last year is a blur to me, I barely believe what I have done. I am not blaming you for my depression – but Kyrie, I was drowning."

I rubbed my temple. My headache got worse and worse. I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted to be at home. Everywhere but here in fact. I didn't want to be in a room with her.

"Nero – "

"No, listen", I intervened angrily, "You don't get what I've been through and you don't seem to want to understand. And now hearing this from you –"

"Do you want me to apologize?", she asked equally angry, her voice high pitched, "You can't expect from me to take responsibility –"

"Are you even listening to me?", I yelled, now completely enraged, "Why are you constantly hurting me?"

"Nobody forced you to come here!", she replied.

We were both screaming now. Most of the people were staring at us. The small string quartett that had been playing music before had stopped playing.

"Nobody forced you to invite me!", I screamed.

Jacques appeared behind Kyrie, laying a hand onto her shoulder and frowning down on me.

"Is there a problem?", he asked.

"Oh, here comes the gentleman to solve the problem!", I bawled mockingly, not even quite realizing what I was saying. "Look Kyrie, in the end you got what you always wanted!"

I slammed the glass to the ground and smashed the top of the bottle on the edge of the buffet table. Frantically laughing I took a gulp.

"You didn't feel comfortable with me, huh?", I asked, "Didn't like to be with the beast, so you searched for a prince instead?"

I continued laughing and drowning the champagne. Well, there was the outbreak of all the things I didn't say a year ago. Everything that had went through my head from the moment Kyrie had said that she leaves.

I didn't care that the people stared at me wide-eyed. I didn't care what they were muttering to each other or that they frowned upon my behavior.

I just didn't give a fuck about anything.

"Well, congratulations!", I yelled and raised my bottle to drown the rest of it. "Congratulations Kyrie, you snagged yourself a great prince, I am sure you will have your happy ending which you desperately searched for!"

I threw the bottle away and watched as it shattered against the wall, the glass shards showering onto the cake beneath it.

During my outbreak, Kyrie just had stared at me. One hand was wrapped around her mouth while the other held her stomach. There were tears in the corners in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?", I said, much more softly now. I was tired of it. She had no reason to cry in my eyes.

"I invited you b-because I thought I had been wrong", she replied so quiet I could almost not hear her. Her body was quivering and Jacques wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What do you mean?", I asked, "Wrong? About what?"

"About you being a demon", she replied and everyone in the room started murmuring again. It sounded like a swarm of bees and reminded me of my headache again. Great.

"What did you expect?", I continued to ask, "That one year apart would make me forget everything? That I would take our break up lightly? That it wouldn't hurt me? I assume you think that I don't have any feelings or emotions, let alone a heart that can be broken?" I was getting louder again, the last words were screamed and I thought I was losing my mind this time. I wanted to destroy something, anything. It didn't matter now, nothing mattered. I was hurt and I wanted to cause pain.

"No Nero, what are you saying?", I heard her yell somewhere far away. My own blood rushing through my veins overshadowed everything. There was a voice deep within me. So deep that I couldn't make the words out but it definitely was there.

"Nero, I never meant to –"

But suddenly screams pierced through the air. The haze in my mind cleared a little at that and I spun around to see where it was coming from. The people in the hall started running through the emergency exit.

Automatically, my left hand slid down to my thigh – good thing I decided to bring Blue Rose with me. Also, I unclipped the sling. Since I didn't have Red Queen with me, I needed my bringer for the fight.

"Run", I instructed Kyrie and Jacques, pushing both towards the exit.

"But Nero –", I heard her protest and she was slightly struggling.

"It's dangerous here, go!", I shouted and pushed her back more urgently.

I turned my back towards her, already aiming in the direction the shriek came from. She just stood there a moment, attempting to say something but Jacques grabbed her and dragged her outside.

The people were out of the fire line, I could still hear them outside, on the other side of the huge hall. The high shriek I've heard before ended with a disgusting gurgling sound. Then there was silence.

Slightly tense, I listened for more sounds and made my way quietly to the front door. Still, my mind was a little clouded from drinking too much and now I cursed myself for that, making the mess in my head even worse. Fortunately, the adrenaline that flowed through me now burned away the haze in my head.

Before I could reach the door however, it flew open. All I saw before I rolled out of the way was a mass of black tentacles and a gaping jaw filled with sharp teeth.

The demon let out another horrible shriek and I got up to my feet, shooting the damn thing so it would shut up.

That didn't work though – it screamed even louder.

"Pal, I'm having a serious headache so would you – ", I grabbed one of the chairs closest to me with my Bringer and threw it onto the demon, "– be so kind and stop screaming?"

This didn't help either so I continued to shower the thing with bullets. The bullets shot straight through its body – which looked quite strange. It started to dissolve around the edges of the wounds I inflicted. It seemed like its body was being sucked away – as if I was burning holes into it. Wherever a injury was inflicted, the black mass would disappear.

Curiously, I continued my assault with Blue Rose and occasionally threw a piece of furniture at the thing.

Until I noticed a flash of red of the other side of the unshaped demon. A wave of power washed over me. It seemed familiar to me and it's presence like something I had felt before. Could it be…?

Next thing I knew, I was covered in black goo from top to toe.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me…", I growled and wiped the foul smelling liquid off my face. It smelled kind of weird, not like the usual smell of demons which consisted of smoke, sulphur and death. I couldn't quite place it, but it was weird…

"Now is that how you greet a friend, kid?", a male voice asked.

Dante came into my view. Dante Sparda, the infamous devil hunter. The one who had haunted my mind just yesterday.

"What are you doing here?", I asked slightly annoyed. My headache didn't subside, I had fought with Kyrie yet again and I was covered in disgusting demon liquids. I really hated this day.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Really kid, someone needs to teach you some manners", he said, "I came here for a job." He pointed at the remains of the squid demon.

"Well, that thing swallowed me and I had a little trouble ripping my way out."

I snorted at that. "You let that thing get you?", I laughed.

"It had tentacles!"

"Whatever, old man."

"Old man?"

"Yeah, if you're going to call me 'kid', I'm going to call you 'old man'", I said with a smirk.

"Sorry to crash your wedding, kid", he said and tried to wipe the gore away from his coat.

"It's not my wedding", I said quietly. My head drooped and my shoulders slumped of their own accord. _Damn Nero, get a grip._

There was a moment of silence. "But I saw Kyrie there…", Dante said slowly and seemed genuinely confused.

Silence again.

"She married some other guy", I said after a while, desperately holding on to the last shard of dignity that was left inside of me. It was humiliating. Why was I even breaking down now? I really was an emotional wreck and it pissed me off to no end. I didn't want to look weak in front of him, in front of anybody.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nero", he said and patted my back a little. "Come on, let's get out of here. We'll talk a little, how does that sound?"

I nodded unconsciously and let myself be dragged outside by him. Somehow his hand on my back felt good. I felt safe. Accepted. I didn't know why but I decided not to struggle against it. Just for once.

But at the same time I felt like shit again. It was like a déjà vú, a replay of the things that happened a year ago. Only worse this time. I had been right from the beginning – I really shouldn't have gone here. I couldn't remember what my intentions were when I came here two hours ago but it surely wasn't fighting and making myself a fool in front of all these people.

I focused on Dante who didn't say a word for now which I was thankful for. I couldn't deny that it felt good to be close to him. I didn't question what he was doing or why he was doing it and briefly wondered why I even trusted him. When I met this man first, we had tried to kill each other. Also, I didn't know him at all.

My headache returned with a vengeance, making me grit my teeth slightly.

The silence that lingered between us was not uncomfortable. It wasn't the same silence that used to separate Kyrie and me.

It gave me the opportunity to think. I was pretty sure that someday my thoughts would kill me. Hopefully not today.

* * *

><p>I am always quite insecure about my writing since English is not my first language _ So if there are any errors, feel free to tell me! Also, feedback is always welcome :D<p> 


	3. Callous Heart

Blessed and Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Replies<strong>

DevilFanDemVlad – I agree with you about Kyrie, she really is a stuck up bitch. And about Nero and Dante… well, we'll see xD  
>Thanks for reviewing! :D<p>

xXchantillyXx – Aww, thank you *-* My first language is German.  
>Thanks for the review!<p>

bitbyboth – Heh, Dante always makes an entrance, doesn't he? xD Thanks for pointing out the typo, I fixed it – and also thanks for reviewing :D

SirenaLoreley – Thanks :D Yup, Kyrie definitely deserved that. And about Dante helping Nero… hehehe, we'll see :O  
>Thanks for reviewing :D<p>

TwWereWolf – The tattoo will be revealed later on, so stay tuned! :P  
>Thanks for the comment :D<p>

Yoshi333 – Well, I'll try my best to let their relationship slowly develop – after all, they need a reason to fall in love with each other… before they jump each other xD  
>Thanks for the review :D<p>

Also, thanks to all who added this fic to their faves and / or subscribed to it! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – Callous Heart<span>

If I had been thinking rationally, I would not have found myself in a situation like this. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to think properly now.

I didn't even have a clue where we were now.

I remember that I quickly went home to take a shower and met up with Dante half an hour later. Later this evening, I had a break-down. I told Dante everything about that last horrible year. As always, alcohol fogged my mind and I could only remember pieces of our long conversation.

"Why are you so sad, Nero?", Dante had asked at one point.

"Isn't it obvious?", I had asked back, still drowning myself with more booze. Dante didn't stop me from drinking it, didn't say that I had enough already. I didn't know whether that was good or bad. So I just kept going.

"Is it because you were not the one getting married to Kyrie?", he continued his query.

"No", I replied bluntly, "It's more complicated than that. Also, I'm not interested in her anymore."

"There's no reason to be that dejected, Nero", he had said, "Believe me, you can do better than Kyrie. Any woman will be lucky to –"

"I find women repulsive."

I don't remember his response to that. Fuck.

Later, he had said something amongst the lines of "You sure have changed."

"How?"

"Well, I don't remember you being that depressed", was his answer.

"I'm not depressed, old man." I remember how hard it was to force that smile out.

"You know that I'm not buying that, do you?", Dante asked and eyed me suspiciously.

I shrugged.

He sighed at that. "Seriously kid ... Nero – depressed doesn't suit you. And I know that this cocky brat that tried to kill me back then is still within you. And I will make sure to bring him back to the surface."

"Why are you doing this, Dante?", I asked tiredly.

"I care about you, Nero", he replied and it sounded sincere. For one moment, I actually believed him. I wanted to believe this so badly. But experience had taught me a hard lesson in the past. Don't they say learning is a gift even when pain is your teacher?

"People always say they care", I mumbled, "And then, they throw you away because someone better came along."

"But we're the same", Dante said lowly, "You and I."

He had said that way back when we first met. It warmed my heart somehow. I felt less alone.

And there was another memory, the sharpest of them:

"I don't want to be filled with hate anymore", I had sobbed. I didn't want to cry but the harder I tried to suppress it the worse it got. I was sick and disgusted with myself. I didn't want to feel like shit anymore. I didn't want to feel anything.

"I'm tired of everything and it pisses me off."

"Kid, I understand how hard it is –"

I interrupted him. "How can you understand this?" Anger welled up inside me. I didn't want to hear that. I didn't think Dante could understand how I felt. No one could.

"I'm not going to tell you that I'm older or more experienced", he said, still completely calm while I was still trembling from the tears and anger.

"Because that's not helping your case", he continued, "I know what it feels like to be an outsider because I am one. Being a half-demon means that you neither belong to the human nor to the devil side – keeping an equilibrium is quite difficult and you must learn not to give in to either side. You need to find your place in this world on your own to keep sane."

There was silence for a short while.

"How do you know all of this?", I asked then.

"I used to know someone who let his devil side take control", he explained, "In the end, this was what killed him."

"Who was it?"

"I don't want to talk about that today", he said, "It's enough that you are already that down, no need for me to do the same. I promise I will tell you but just not today, okay?"

I mumbled an "Alright" and thought about what Dante had just told me. It was actually quite surprising how he acted. Behind all that muscles and his hard-ass exterior, there was a deep and sensitive person. I didn't expect that.

"Dante?"

"Yeah kid?"

I avoided to look into his eyes and felt heat flooding to my cheeks. Feeling kinda awkward all of a sudden, I scratched the side of my nose.

"Thanks."

He only chuckled at that.

Why the fuck did I do that? I just had spilled out everything, allowed myself to be weak again over and over. I didn't want to be weak, didn't want anybody to see me weak. Nobody had to know how much I hated myself.

I guess all the pain inside me had finally bubbled up to the surface – with a loud and earth-shattering bang. And now I was at rock bottom again.

"Listen, kid –" I suddenly heard his voice beside me –"I know you're having a hard time now but you need to pull through. This town seems to suffocate you. Maybe you need a change of scene?"

"I kinda tried that before", I mumbled quietly, lifting my head from my arms to look at him. "Didn't work out as I planned." My devil bringer wasn't covered, by the way. I had tried to put the sling back on but Dante had unclipped it again – to throw it away. "No need for that", he had said with an encouraging smile which had surprised me yet again. I really didn't expect him being that ...nice. Maybe he really was a softie behind his tough exterior. Maybe he was just being nice. Maybe he acted this way because he pitied me. I don't know.

I wasn't used to people being nice. Everyone who had ever been nice to me did it for their own advantage. Kyrie did it for her own safety because she knew I could provide her that. Credo had been nice (considering the way he treated lower ranked soldiers one could say he was kinda acting nice towards me) because he needed me as knight for the Order – and well, he had to treat me decently because Kyrie used to like me. And all the guys I had met during the last year had been nice to me because they wanted sex. I don't trust people anymore.

Dante had been the first one to fully respect me. Also, he was the first to give me something instead of taking it: Yamato.

It took a moment for me to realize he had spoken.

"Move in with me."

"What?"

What? My head was spinning again.

"Move. In. With. Me", he repeated slowly, each word pronounced overly clear.

"But I'm… and we're… and Fortuna and the demons and … I and…", I began to ramble incoherently. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Kid, be honest", he said then and leaned close to me. Instantly, my heart rate quickened and blood rushed to my face again. He was way too close. "The people here don't appreciate you as a local hunter. They are afraid of everything that is not human. I bet you get hired for jobs but chased away as soon as the deed is done."

"How'd you know?", I asked. Great, Dante nailed it.

He sniggered lowly. "They worshiped a demon who thought himself he was an angel. We both battled a false savior and to top it off, everything in this city is colored white, the damn color of innocence", he explained, "Ironic , isn't it? Obviously, the Fortunians are just typical religious hypocrites. I don't think that you belong here."

I hummed in response. He was still too close. And all in all, I had drunk too much that day which I could feel by now. My head hammered painfully and my limbs felt as if they were filled with lead.

But Dante just said the things which were running through my own thoughts this entire year out loud.

It was no secret that I was not happy here. Still, I seemed to be afraid of change although there was no reason to. Funny – or even ironic – how the only constant thing in my life had been change during the last year and now everything turned into a tiring routine. And here was Dante – the one offering a way out of that routine. I didn't know what held me back.

"Dante, where are we actually?", I asked, interrupting my own line of thought and looked around in the small bar. It didn't seem familiar to me – it was too dirty to be located in Fortuna where everything looked so neat and clean and light. This bar was dim-lit, the furniture dark and unvarnished, just the opposite of Fortuna's usual bleached rosewood and oak. The people didn't look like Fortunians, too – most of the men here looked dangerous with loads of tattoos and some of them even wore eye patches. Somehow I had the feeling I was inside a pirate tavern. Weird. On the other hand, maybe I was just quite drunk.

"Somewhere on the outskirts of Fortuna", Dante replied, drowning his beer. I watched his throat in fascination as he gulped the amber liquid down and found myself staring at his Adam's apple, fascinated by the way it moved –

He sat the glass down with a loud clang and ended my trance-like state.

"So Nero, are you coming with me?", he asked then, looking straight into my eyes.

His eyes had an interesting color, a clear light blue – almost like ice. They were even lighter than my own.

Nobody should make a decision like that after you've had a bad day like this where you've already had drunk enough to nearly pass out, bathed in the remains of a demon and now were having the feeling that a jackhammer was trying to pry open your skull.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you."

What the fuck did I just say?

It was too late to take that back now. After all, it couldn't be worse than in Fortuna. It was an escape and I was running away again. This time without looking back hopefully. Who did I even try to convince here? It was a bad idea and I knew it.

"Nero?"

I turned my head to the side, facing Dante once again. The look in his eyes was gentle and that confused me. Not only was it gentle but somehow – hell if I know. Nobody had ever given me a look like this, not even Kyrie when things had worked between us.

"Everything will be alright."

He leaned forward, and I felt his lips on my forehead. Then, he took my devil bringer in his hand and brushed his thumb across the red hide. "I promise."

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was feeling like shit again. No surprise here, considering I had cried myself to sleep that night. I rolled to the side, letting the rays of bright sunlight hit my skin. Slowly, I closed my eyes again.<p>

What had happened yesterday? I've been to Kyrie's wedding, met Dante and –

In a matter of seconds, I was on my feet, hectically analyzing the room I was in. It was my own room. My apartment.

How did I get here?

Slowly, I stretched and listened how my bones popped back into their joints. I agreed that I moved in with Dante, didn't I? Great. Why did I say 'yes'?

On the other hand, it could be a good idea. I hated this city. Dante was giving me a reason to leave it.

Why couldn't my head just give me a damn break?

Gingerly, I rubbed my eyes and went to the bathroom. Whoa, not did I only feel like shit, I looked like shit too. The bags under my eyes were just enormous. I opened a cabinet and pulled out some painkillers. Damn headache. Hopefully this would work.

Shortly after, I was stepping out of the shower and indeed, I felt better. I made my way to the living room and froze as soon as I was through the door.

I certainly wasn't ready for that: apparently, Dante had decided to crash on my couch. He was shirtless and the only thing he was wearing were his leather pants. The blanket he had used laid crumpled on the floor so that I could look at his upper body. And goddamn did he look gorgeous. His muscles were well defined – the only thing disturbing the smooth skin was a scar that crossed his upper torso. How was it possible that he had it? The rest of his skin was flawless – considering all the battles Dante had been through he should have more scars, shouldn't he? I asked myself who had inflicted it.

I had the sudden urge to touch him. I wanted to feel the contrast between the marred skin of the scar and the seemingly silken skin. I wanted to run my hand down his abs, wanted to watch his muscles move as they contracted and relaxed, wanted to be pressed up skin against skin with him. My gaze slid lower to the V-shape of his muscles and his hipbones, and lower straight to –

"Morning, kid", he said in a sleepy, slightly raspy voice, successfully ending my ogling session and making me flinch back a little, blushing furiously for nearly drooling over him. "Morning", I replied sheepishly. _Get a grip, Nero, get a fucking grip._ I was acting like a teenage girl.

He rose onto his feet, turning his back to me and stretching – and there I was again, ogling him shamelessly as his muscles rippled beneath his skin which looked oh so soft, similar to silk stretched over metal –

"Kid, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't live in this apartment for long, did you?", he asked.

"I moved in about one year ago", I replied, once again scratching my nose in embarrassment. I really needed to break that habit. "Why are you asking?"

With a raised eyebrow, Dante examined the room shortly, then he looked back at me. "It's quite empty, you do realize that, do you?", he said and for the first time I moved in here I realized that it really was empty. I didn't paint the walls which wear white and slightly yellowed. The paint on the door and window frames was chipped, the windows dirty. As stupid as it sounds but my apartment actually reflected my own state of mind: abandoned and sad.

"There are no pictures here, no decorations, everything just looks neutral", he went on, "You obviously don't feel like home here."

It was true but I kept that to myself. I couldn't stand pictures. The apartment Kyrie and I had shared were stuffed with the pictures she painted and there had been art supplies everywhere. I didn't want anything that reminded me of her. And although I didn't like it here, I was still in doubt about leaving with Dante. I didn't know why I was brooding again. I shouldn't let this opportunity pass, but –

"We should hit the road soon", Dante said, sliding his black shirt over his head and snapping the buckles of his vest shut. "No need in staying here longer than needed."

"Yeah, about that…", I said quietly, "I don't know whether this is a good idea."

"I don't know why it should be a bad idea", he said with a light frown, "And we discussed this last night. Look, I can always provide you jobs, a roof above your head and I won't judge you because of your arm."

"I don't remember much from yesterday", I said and looked to the floor, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Nero, look at me." He had crossed the room quickly, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. "Nobody will judge you in Capulet City or any other town outside of Fortuna, believe me. People there have other problems and won't be bothered by this."

Of course, he was right. I had visited other cities than Fortuna the last year and nobody there had ever asked many questions about my bringer. People just took a curious look but no one questioned why it was there. Nobody called me a demon.

Again, he took my right hand into his slightly calloused hands. Usually, I would jerk away whenever someone tried to touch my bringer but for some reason it calmed me down this time. I briefly wondered why before I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. There was this gentle look in them again, the one he had given me yesterday. Somehow he managed to captivate me.

"W-well, okay I guess", I said in defeat. How did he manage to convince me? "I'll just go pack my things."

"Great", he said, pulled his arm around me and patted me on the shoulder. "I promise you won't regret it."

"We'll see about that, old man", I said cockily as I left the room, suddenly in a much better mood.

I was going to leave Fortuna forever! This was it, I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back.

I was practically bouncing back into the bedroom and although I felt silly for it, I couldn't help but being happy, even though I didn't really know what to expect from the city Dante lived in – Capulet city, wasn't it? All I knew is that I would become his partner, that we would take jobs to eliminate demons. I was convinced that I would actually get paid there. And the people there surely weren't that religious – this made things much easier. Everything would be different. With Dante as a friend, it would be easy, wouldn't it? The old man seemed like a good person deep down after all and I could imagine myself going on missions with him.

Dante as a friend… would that work? Didn't I just practically craved for him when I had seen him? Didn't I let him touch my bringer although I couldn't stand people touching it? Could a friendship between us work when I wanted more? What did he want? What did he feel?

But wait, he kissed me yesterday, didn't he? It was a kiss on the forehead, sure – but it was a kiss nonetheless. Do friends do this?  
>I pulled out a huge traveling back and started tossing my belongings into it.<p>

Weird – during a fight I didn't think at all. Everything just came to me, like it was natural. But when I wasn't fighting my fucking brain just wouldn't shut up. Why was I asking myself all these questions? I am getting ahead of myself – I can't tell how things at Dante's office would turn out so I just had to wait and see.

I occupied myself with packing my things which went by quite quickly, considering I didn't have that many possessions. I found myself smiling while I packed – and finally it wasn't a forced smile. All of my stuff was thrown in haphazardly but I couldn't care less.

I went and fetched my things in the bathroom, wrote a short note to my landlord and put the money for the last rent in an envelope. It was the end of the month anyway. Well, Dante sure came by conveniently.

There were far more positive arguments than negative for moving in with Dante. No reason for doubts or regrets. Not yet, anyway.


	4. An Ocean of Lights

Blessed and Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **At the moment, I am quite busy with school. I am trying to get my Abitur – I'm not sure how you call that in English, "general qualification for university entrance" or A levels? Idk... xD – so I won't be able to update for a while because I have to study for the exams. I hope you like this chapter and well... we'll see us in about two or three weeks ^.^

**Replies:**

SirenaLoreley – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it ^.^ Thanks for the review!

bitbyboth – Thanks for pointing that out :) Searching for a beta reader has to wait a little but I'm working on it ^.^ Thanks for reviewing :D

KuroOkamii77 – Aw, thanks for the compliment and the review :D

xXchantillyXx – Thank you :D Yeah, German is a really complicated language. But I learned (well, tried to learn xD) French for three years at school and to me, it is also a very difficult language xD

Thanks for reviewing! ^.^

Scheska – I don't think that Kyrie will miss Nero. She has her husband now xD

Thanks for the review :D

Not-Completely-Insane – Well, this chapter is not so sad :D After all, Dante is taking care of Nero now XD Thanks for reviewing! ^.^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – An Ocean of Lights<span>

The ride to Dante's shop had been quite long and uneventful. We talked during the trip and I came to the conclusion that I didn't regret my decision at all. Cities and landscapes passed us by – not a single one looked the same. There were rural areas with cornfields or fields of a rich emerald green, then again a small town with only one small main road and we also drove across the highway for a while.

We discovered that we had a similar taste in music. While Dante preferred classic rock, I was more into modern metal. I showed him some of the music, shoving the CD into the music player although he protested the entire time. When he listened to it, he sniggered a little and asked me how I could enjoy the way the front singer screamed his lungs out. He received a punch on the shoulder for that. Maybe he enjoyed teasing me about everything a little too much and for whatever reason I found myself kinda liking it. I was just comfortable with him, a thing that was quite rare to me. Nonetheless, I found that things were so much easier with Dante than with any other person I have ever known. We didn't know each other for a long time and we tried to kill each other at one point but there was a mutual understanding from both sides that made our friendship – if you can call it that way – special.

I shifted in my seat, leaning back and relaxing. The music blasting through the speakers of the car made me sleepy…

* * *

><p>I stirred when we drove down a slightly bumpy road. Outside, the sun was setting, dusk fell. I gazed at the red and orange horizon which faded into a dark and velvety blue above the clouds. It looked quite beautiful, in fact.<p>

"Are we there yet?", I asked and yawned loudly.

"Not yet", Dante replied, "We'll be there in about an hour. You can go back to sleep, kid."

"No, it's alright", I said and suppressed another yawn, stretching as far as the confined space in the car allowed.

Dante pulled down the small country road and a little later we passed some industrial buildings and after another couple of miles a huge sign announced Capulet City. We were there.

Compared to Fortuna, this city was quite sleazy. But then again, every city would seem sleazy when compared to Fortuna. Even the small towns I used to visit on the mainland, Fort Rosemount and Bulferry Hills, which were clean and tidy had looked shabby next to Fortuna. Capulet City was a metropolis though. The main street was wide and looked quite clean – in contrast to that there were some small back alleys which led to dark and uninviting looking places. There were also some skyscrapers. I stared at them in awe, up to now only having seen them on TV. Basically everything here was just the opposite of Fortuna. Somewhere on the left-hand side, there was a church in the same gothic style as in Fortuna but the façade was crumbling and there was a latticed metal platform, indicating that it was being repaired. Probably the sandstone needed to be fixed. I found myself liking the platforms attached to the building more than the artsy example of architecture itself. I guess I was fed up with those Fortunian buildings who looked all the same. In Capulet City, the buildings looked so different from what I was used to. The architecture was different from Fortuna too – more conceptual and modern – simple brick buildings, not overly decorated with millions of swirls. There were a lot of cars – in Fortuna, there were only few cars since everything was in reach anyway. The only times I drove a car there was to get my license even though I questioned myself why I was even doing that since there was no real opportunity to actually drive.

There were also loads of shops, bars and restaurants here and so many flashing neon signs and billboards – everything was lit up so brightly, making me almost believe the sun didn't even set. One club particularly sparked my attention. At first glance, I thought it was another baroque-style church – but the huge circular glass front instantly gave away that it wasn't: on the front window, there was scantily clad woman with huge colorful wings whose clothing consisted of two thin black strips. Beneath her were some demons that clung onto her. The gargoyles of the builing were not angels but demons – demons that kind of looked a little like birds with long tails and sharp claws. Beneath the impressive piece of art, there was a neon sign, declaring the name of the club was "Phoenix". It looked interesting, that was for sure.

"What'cha looking at, kid?", Dante asked, "You're almost pressing your nose up against the window."

"Shut it, old man", I said in response, sticking my tongue out at him, "This club looks quite interesting."

"The 'Phoenix'? Yeah, it's a great club", he said, "Looks pretty good on the inside too but is expensive as hell. The DJs there are quite acceptable as well."

"Well, it looks awesome", I said and craned my neck so that I could still look at it while we were driving down the road.

"How about we go out tonight?", he asked, "Everything's on me – you could say that's my welcome present to you."

My jaw nearly dropped. "Really?"

He smirked boastfully. "Yeah really", he replied and ruffled my hair with one hand while the other was still on the steering wheel. "Just don't embarrass me, kid."

"Tch, as if old man", I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest, excited and happy.

"Tell me about this city", I said after a while.

"There's not much to say about it", Dante said, "There are some good clubs here and there. I used to go to Love Planet but they had to close it a while back."

"Why?"

"Well, a customer found a rat in her purse once and that scared others off", he explained.

I burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Yep." He let out a short laugh, once again wearing that dorky smirk on his face. "It's been closed for quite a while now, in fact", he said, "When I was younger I just took whatever I could get. It didn't matter that it was a rat hole back then. Anyway, Capulet City is an active city. There are some concerts every now and then –" My eyes sparkled at that. I really was acting like a silly kid. " – and a couple of great bars. Also, some demons live here."

"Demons?", I asked and raised a brow in question.

"A couple of vampires live here", he replied, "Some succubi and incubi and a coven of witches too. As long as they don't run amok in the city everything's fine."

"Did something like that happen?", I asked with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Yeah, and it ended up quite ugly", he replied.

We drove in silence for a while.

"And of course –", Dante continued, "There is my shop – welcome to Devil May Cry."

It looked very ordinary from the outside – just like a normal brick building. The only thing out of the ordinary was the huge red neon sign declaring the name of the shop, the 'D' was slightly flickering. There were big wooden double doors and some steps that led up to them.

I got out of the car, grabbed my things and followed Dante up the steps. Inside, he switched on the lights.

"I'll carry your things upstairs into your room", Dante said and took my traveling bag, "It's the door next to the stairs. Next to that is my room, on the opposite is the bath and the room next to it is a simple storage room… I actually don't even know what I'm even storing in it, huh… Anyway, you can take a look around and make yourself at home." He lifted the bag onto his shoulder. "Oh and kid – what's mine is yours, besides the pizza. Keep your hands off that", he added with a wink and I simply shook my head in response.

I observed the whole office.

Well, it looked interesting. The only thing that bothered me was the dirt and trash that was everywhere. I never considered myself being overly clean, let alone a maniac for housework but this dump really needed to be cleaned.

The office was a large, square-shaped room. A door close to the entrance led to what I supposed was the kitchen. In the far end of the room, there was a huge oak desk, slightly raised due to standing on a small platform. Behind the desk, there was an impressive collection of weapons of all kinds and some stuffed demon skulls. I stepped closer to the weapons, admiring the swords – maybe Dante would let me use them? – and gauntlets that were hung up neatly on the weapon wall. There were some guns too and a creepy looking briefcase. Was that a weapon, too? Weird.

At the right-hand side of the office, there was a small bar, made out of the same oak as the desk and it seemed like the only thing that was kept clean in the room. Close to the bar was a vintage juke box which looked a little beaten. A pool table was standing next to it.

On the left-hand side were stairs that led upside to the second story. Above, there was a small balcony and and four doors that led to the rooms Dante had mentioned earlier.

I took some steps forward, observing Dante's desk which was cluttered with papers, magazines (porn magazines to be precise), an old fashioned phone and a picture of a woman. She was quite beautiful with her long blonde hair and her light blue eyes. Was that his girlfriend? I felt a pang of disappointment at that and decided to take in more details of the office to distract and keep myself from overthinking.

Beneath the stairs was a red leather sofa, accompanied by a circular coffee table and a small TV in front of it. In the corner, there were some instruments – a drum set and two guitars.

In an instant, I stood in front of the guitars, admiring them. They were both beauties – one of them was a classic Fender strat in a deep crimson while the other one looked more modern – it was purple and V-shaped, the edges seemed particularly sharp.

I jolted out of my haze when I heard a loud bang behind me and the doors were kicked open. Two women entered and both smiled snugly at me.

One had long blonde hair while the other had short, fringed brown hair. Both were sparsely clothed, the blonde wore a low-cut corset top and was clad in black leather from top to toe while the other wore the most scanty outfit I had ever seen: her jacket was cut so lowly and her shorts were so short that I wondered why she was even wearing clothing. As soon as she would lean forward, everything would pop out, wouldn't it?

The blonde had a huge resemblance to the woman on that picture, actually…

"Um, hi?", I said uncertainly which caused both of them to exchange a knowing look while their grins got even wider.

"You're Nero, aren't you?", the blonde asked.

"Yeah…", I said slowly. Somehow I didn't trust them, after all they just burst through the door.

"You may know me as Gloria", she said, "But I prefer being called Trish."

She took some steps forward and I shook the hand she had offered me, although still a little reluctantly. "Oh yeah, I remember you."

How could you not remember someone that had put on the most impressive acrobatic demon slaying show you had ever seen? But even back then, she had scared me a little. She was kinda… unreal? As if she wasn't human…

"You looked kinda different back then", I said slowly. Even though I wasn't into women I recognized an attractive female when I saw her. I wondered whether one of them really was Dante's girlfriend.

"It was required for the job", she explained, "I don't think the Order of the Sword had accepted me like this." She gestured to her outfit.

The other woman came closer, too. Why didn't I notice the huge rocket launcher that she was carrying on her back earlier? There was a bayonet at the tip, too.

"Lady", she said and I shook her hand too. Now that she was up close, I could see that there was a scar across the bridge of her nose and that her eyes had two different colors.

All in all, these girls seemed quite strange to me.

"Nice rocket launcher", I said and gestured to her weapon.

"Thanks", she said, seeming a little confused but still, she smiled a little. Once again, the both women exchanged a look. Eh, women…

"Are you 'that kid' from the savior incident?", Lady asked me then and scanned me from top to toe.

"Yes, he is", Trish replied before I could even open my mouth, "I told you that before. Also, you lost the bet. Give me my cash."

"What are you two talking about?", I asked confused but they ignored me.

"Yeah, whatever Trish", Lady said, suddenly in a pissed voice and gave a wad of cash to Trish. Hell knows where she kept her money in that tiny outfit of hers.

Trish nodded in approval and put the wad … somewhere in the depths of her corset. Women, really…

"So what about the bet you've mentioned?", I asked and was ignored again as Lady started to rant about Trish's greed for money.

"Shut it, Lady", came Dante's voice from upstairs as he made his way down, "You are just the same kind of leech she is."

A shot rang and Dante fell onto the floor. It went so fast I almost didn't believe my eyes. Lady twirled a gun around her finger and holstered it again.

I glared at her, completely dumbfounded. "Did you just shoot him?" Where did she even get the gun from so fast?

"Yup", was her short answer.

I turned to face Trish who didn't seem to be fazed by what had just happened. Those girls were very dangerous and very weird.

A groan came Dante who sat up slowly and threw the bullet onto the floor.

"What do you want?", he asked and rubbed his forehead.

"Time to collect some money from you, Dante", Lady said in a sing-sang voice, "You still need to –"

"Pay off the debt", Dante finished angrily. He walked past us to his desk and pulled an envelope out of the drawer. "Here. Now get the fuck out."

Lady hissed something about Dante being rude while Trish stepped closer and gave him small folded piece of paper.

"Look, I got you a job", she said and wriggled her eyebrows. "The client said it's a big nest so you should bring Nero along." She gave me a wink and I smiled a little. I still thought that both of them were crazy. Just nod and smile, maybe they will go away then.

With that, both women turned to leave the shop. "Oh, and Nero", Lady said in a gentle voice and faced me again, "Welcome. I'm glad Dante finally has someone to accompany him." She smiled at me which made me blush slightly.

"Thanks", I mumbled and looked away.

"Wow Lady, I didn't even know you could be this friendly", Dante laughed, lips curling into his trademark grin.

"Don't push it", she went on, her tone of a voice changing back to pissed, "Even though I care about you, I won't hesitate to shoot you if you act like an ass again."

And then the doors slammed shut.

Still wide-eyed, I looked at Dante. "Is this your normal routine with them?", I asked, believing that it was.

"Unfortunately, yes", he replied, still rubbing his head where the bullet had broken through just a minute ago, "She didn't have to shoot me though…"

He sat down onto his desk, propping his feet up and closing his eyes.

"Hey Dante", I started a little insecurely.

He opened one eye to look at me.

"Is that Trish on that picture?", I asked and pointed towards it.

"No, it's my mother", he replied and set his feet back to the floor. "Trish is a demon who was created by the demon lord Mundus. Well, long story short: he tried to open a hell gate and Trish was supposed to act like she was my client. She almost thrashed my shop when I met her some years ago, saying something about she was testing me. It was expensive as shit to get it fixed – she drove in with her bike, can you believe that? Anyway, she had to lure me to the island where Mundus tried to kill me. Trish almost died there herself, sacrificing herself for me. Guess she somehow has some motherly instincts deep inside, looking like my mother and such…"

So this was why I thought of Trish as unreal. She was a demon.

"And Lady?", I continued to ask.

"She shot me in the head when we first met", he said, "That's the 'thank you' you get when you catch a woman when she falls down a tower."

I glared at him.

"That's a different story though", he laughed, "Let's just say she really loves to see me in pain."

"Yeah, I've noticed that."

"Why are you asking about them?", he asked.

"Well, they made an impression and I got curious", I answered, "Also, they seem kind of… I don't know…"

"Insane?", he offered with a grin.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to use that word", I said.

"But they are", he insisted, "I try to avoid them as much as possible but somehow, they always find a way to piss me off or steal my money."

He shook his head.

"How about you go upstairs, take a shower and unpack your things, kid?", he suggested, "I'll order dinner meanwhile."

"Sure", I said and climbed up the stairs.

The second story of Devil May Cry was much more clean. I entered the the first door next to the stairs that led into my new room. My bag laid on the floor, next to the bed.

The room was a little small but light and inviting. The bed was placed on the center of right-hand side of the room, opposite of it was a closet, accompanied by a dresser. The furniture here was also made of dark oak just as in the office downstairs.

I plopped down onto the bed and closed my eyes for a minute. Why did I doubt so much about moving in here? Now I felt silly for it. For the first time in my life, I felt welcome somewhere and it was a damn good feeling.

* * *

><p>A little later, I came down the stairs again, dressed in my jeans only while I ruffled my still damp hair with a towel.<p>

"You came just in time, kid. Pizza's here", Dante said.

Eagerly, I jumped down the last few stairs and joined him on the couch.

I opened my pizza box and licked my lips. I hadn't eaten the whole day and it was only now that I realized that I was starving.

Something was off though… Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Dante was staring. Staring at me. It confused me – but it was still funny somehow: he had seemed to have forgotten the slice of pizza that he was currently holding.

"What is it, old man?", I asked, smiling widely.

"Nice tat, kid", he said, smirking himself and taking a bite of the pizza slice in his hand.

"Thanks", I said, "You should have seen the look on the tattooist's face when I showed him my gun and said I wanted a similar design as the decorations on it."

He laughed at that. "Guess he was a little surprised."

"Yeah, a little." I was laughing, too.

The look on that guy's face in the tattoo parlor had been priceless, in fact. The tattoo had turned out to my liking as well. It showed two blue roses, one on each of my hip. In the center of the V-shape of my torso was a crest in which both Red Queen and Blue Rose were displayed, crossed above each other. The roses were connected to each other by thorns and barbed wire. I made sure to tell the guy to make the design look manly – after all rose tattoos could look sappy and corny or even slutty easily which I wanted to avoid. But he did a great job – despite being blue, the roses looked quite realistic and were shaded expertly which give them a velvety look and depth.

We both finished our pizza in amiable silence.

"So, are we going out later tonight?", I asked him and failed at suppressing my excitement.

"Definitely", he confirmed. He glanced at the clock on his desk. "Let's head out in around an hour, that should give you enough time to primp yourself up."

"Oh shut up, old man!" I punched him onto the shoulder.

"Whatever you say, kid", he chuckled, "Just be ready to go in one hour."

* * *

><p>One hour later, I was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Dante. My outfit consisted of a navy tight muscle-shirt, a pair of ripped black jeans and my usual blue coat. Did I already mention that Kyrie had sewn patches onto the insignia of the Order on my jacket? The logo of the Order had really pissed me off and when I had found those patches with the usual rose design that was on my belt and my gun, I asked her to sew it onto my coat. Maybe I should get a new one instead? This one reminded me too much of Fortuna. The brown boots I wore on missions had been changed into 8-hole lace-up combat boots.<p>

"Hey old man! What's taking you so long?", I yelled into the direction of the balcony and bend over to tie my boots.

After some seconds, Dante clattered down the stairs. As usual, he wore red and black – a simple crimson t-shirt and his black leather pants which were tucked into black boots. It was kind of weird to see him without his hunting gear – his holsters, leather gloves and the many buckles on his outfit were missing.

"Let's go", he said and slipped into his red leather trench coat and I followed him outside to the car.

A little later, we stood in front of the "Phoenix", lining up behind other people that waited for entrance.

Music blasted through the thick walls of the building, making me treble slightly in excitement. I observed the other people in the line. It seemed like the club was more underground-oriented, considering the way the clientele looked – though most of them were dressed casually like Dante and me, there were also some punks and goths and some really weird creatures that seemed to like bondage. The craziest thing in the line was a woman dressed in some kind of pink nurse latex outfit with enormous plateau boots which looked as if they were made out of plastic. In her hand was a leash, connected to the collar of her … dog? The guy was on his fours and he was dressed in a strange straight jacket. Creepy. Still, it was quite fascinating to look at the other people in the line.

It didn't take long and we were inside. Dante took my coat from me and went to the wardrobe.

While he was busy with our coats, I looked around in the club. From the wide main doors up to the end of the church where the DJ stood on a small stage, a cross ran through the floor. It was made out of plexiglass, beneath it lights were installed that changed their color to the rhythm of the music. To the left, there were some booths where people sat and talked, opposite to it, there was a long bar.

Everything here was decorated pompously but instead of the usual angels, there were devils and demons everywhere. The windows of the church-like building didn't show saints or the apostles, let alone Jesus. The cross on which Jesus would usually be, was turned upside down and a marble statue of the same woman as on the main circular window, the one with the huge wings, was pictured on it.

The furniture was carved beautifully, there were those baroque swirls everywhere. The smoke that the fog machine emitted made it a little difficult to make anything out on the dance floor but behind it, directly beneath the DJ's balcony, was a fence where hundreds of candles glowed dimly.

Although there were these clichéd symbols everywhere – inverted crosses, demons, bloodsplattered walls, and so on – they managed to keep it tasteful. Nothing looked ridiculous or over the top here. I wonder how they accomplished that. It must have been a pain in the ass to convert a church into a club, too.

Dante directed me to the bar where a woman was currently busy washing some glasses.

"Dante!", she greeted as soon as we approached and leaned over to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. Instantly, I felt jealousy flare up inside me. Calm down, Nero. No need to make a scene, you and Dante are just friends.

She was quite pretty, in fact. Her face was round and friendly, she had big dark eyes and her lips had a perfect heart shape, painted in a deep burgundy. Her hair was long, a little waved and of a rich black. She wore a black high necked lace dress, complimenting her pale skin that was even paler than mine or Dante's, almost white and a little translucent. When she leaned forward, I could see that the dress had a low-cut back, showing off her back that was covered in tattoos. Her nails were long and also painted in black, the tips of them sharp, reminding me of the talons of my devil bringer and there was a ring on each one of her hand, most of them decorated with either skulls or flowers.

All in all, she fitted perfectly into the scenery of the club.

"Veronica, this is Nero", Dante introduced me to her and she leaned over again to give me a kiss as well.

"Um, nice to meet you", I managed, though I sounded a little awkward and scratched my nose in embarrassment.

"The Nero?", she asked and I heard that she had an Italian accent, the way she rolled the 'r' of my name giving it away. Her voice was seductive and smoky.

"Huh?"

"Well, Dante won't stop –"

"Hey", he cut her off, "Give each of us the drink of the house."

"Two shots of 'Lucifer's blood'!", she announced and other people that were seated on the bar and in the booths raised their glasses at us and yelled something.

"What was that about?", I asked confused.

"There is a secret ingredient in our special drink", Veronica said in a mysterious whisper and I leaned close to understand what she was saying, "People don't know where it came from, how it found its way to the Earth. But this little thing here –" She held up a crystal carafe " – will make sure that you will experience an evening you will never forget."

She smiled mischievously and I saw that her incisors had increased in length.

"You – you … You are a vampire!", I sputtered and instinctively reached for Blue Rose – that was back at home.

"I can behave myself but can you after you drank this?", she asked and set the small glasses in front of me and Dante.

They were shot glasses, filled with a bright red liquid. Veronica opened the carafe and trickled exactly one drop into each glass.

"What did you just put into my drink?", I asked her and looked at my shot in which the drop swirled around. This was one of the reasons I didn't trust women.

"They say it's the blood of Lucifer", Veronica said.

Well, the drink was called "Lucifer's blood" after all.

"It's real blood?", I asked, lifting the glass and smelling on the liquid. Indeed, it was real blood. "But what do the humans say about that?"

"They think it's a joke", Dante said and lifted his own glass, "It's only one drop of blood, so they can't smell it. But they can feel its effects. And now come on." He shook his glass a little and the blood swirled around a little. "Cheers!"

With that, he threw his head back and knocked the shot down. I did the same.

It tasted a little too sweet for my liking but I felt heat spreading through my body. Both Veronica and Dante regarded me with curiosity.

"Can you feel it?", she asked me.

"Aw yeah", I replied, my voice husky and I shuddered a little. "Hey Dante, let's dance."

Without waiting for his answer, I tugged him along onto the dance floor.

Once we were there, I instantly lost myself in the music, enjoyed the way the bass made my heart thump and my nerve endings jump, how the lights reflected everything and shone brightly from every direction. The stroboscope lighting made the moves of the other dancers seem like they danced in slow motion. It made my head spin and I loved it – it was as if I was in another world.

I was swaying with the rhythm, my hips moving of their own account. I let my body move the way it wanted, directed by the music only while I was feeling high. Was it the single drop of blood that made me feel this way? I didn't know and I didn't give a fuck either. I had never felt so comfortable on the dance floor before – and I have been out clubbing almost every other night for the last year.

When I turned around though, I froze. Dante was dancing and there was a chick pressed close to him on the front and on the back. They both ground up against him and he obviously enjoyed it. Why did I even allow myself to raise my hopes? Obviously, there was no way Dante's feelings for me could go past a friendship. I didn't have the right to be angry. He was just having fun and things would never work out between us anyway. What the hell did I expect? That he would fall in love with me? I'm just pathetic.

Was I even in love with him? All I knew was that I was confused and strangely attracted to Dante. Although I did drool over him, I knew this was far deeper than just craving for his body. I had the feeling that something connected us. I liked to spend time with him. Everything with him was so natural. We got along very well, we teased each other and took that lightly and I had discovered that he also had a soft side, even though he usually doesn't seem to show it.

Am I mistaking friendship for love?

I tromped back to the bar and dropped down onto one of the bar stools.

Veronica was in front of me in a blink of an eye, frowning lightly.

"Is everything alright?", she queried.

"Yeah."

She didn't believe me. Even I didn't believe myself.

"It's about Dante, isn't it?", she asked.

"No", was my automatic response. Dear God, was it that obvious? Shit.

She simply smirked at that, detecting my lie. And with a quick motion of her hand, she set a cocktail glass in front of me, filled with a bright blue and exotic looking drink.

"Don't let this evening go to waste, Nero", she chirped, "This one's on the house."

"Wow, thanks", I said, somewhat feeling better now that I started making friends.

I turned a little on the bar stool, looking for Dante on the dance floor but couldn't find him.

"You know, he didn't hook up with someone for a long time…" With that, Veronica ended my search.

My head shot back to her. "What?"

"Dante", she said, "Both men and women usually throw themselves at him and he used to take someone home every other night when he left but that stopped since… I don't know, but it's actually been quite a while…"

"Men and women?", I repeated, doubting that I got it right.

"Oh yes, he isn't picky", she replied, "I think he said something like 'I like what I like fullstop' once."

She focused back on the glass she was scrubbing, her nails and rings scraping lightly on the surface while my thoughts crushed down onto me.

Could it be that … no, no, no. Wait. I didn't want to raise my hopes. Maybe he was in love with somebody else, thus he stopped hooking up with people? I needed to clear my thoughts, needed to stop overthinking and found myself back on the dance floor, captivated by the music yet again.

Out of a sudden, I felt someone press close to me and turned around a little to see who it was, never falling out of rhythm._ It was Dante._

His hands slid onto my hips while he crept closer until other bodies touched intimately.

My heart rate quickened. Just being close to him make me feel like I was going crazy – but in a good way.

We just kept on being in this position and I felt him grinding against me and threw my head back, the fingers of my left hand lacing together with his hand on my hip and he drew me even closer to him. His head was next to mine and suddenly I felt him licking the outer cartilage of my ear, gently tugging on the three rings that were placed there with his teeth. There was a strange sound in my head, it sounded like … a purring?

When he let go of my ear, I turned around and ran my hands over his chest, pressing myself closer to him with a cocky smirk which he returned with his usual grin. His arms tightened around me and I felt his hand sliding down my back as we stared into each others eyes and approached each other. I rubbed against him, gave him a teasing twist of my hips and watched as his eyes widened slightly. We were so close now and all I could think of were his lips that were –

Several screams, filled with pure terror resonated above the music. Said music was stopped with a scratch.

In an instant, Dante and I broke apart. "What the –"

And there it was: a mass of black tentacles and more people started screaming.

Dante gestured to Veronica to get all the people outside while he was already swinging a nunchaku – hell knows where he got that from.

I summoned Yamato, waiting for the moment to strike.

The beast came crawling forward and I realized it was the same kind of demon that Dante and I had already slain at Kyrie's wedding. This one was a little larger though.

This time, I had a little time to look at my enemy – it seemed like a crossbreed between an octopus, a tarantula and a shark: it's head had eight bright yellow eyes, two big ones and six little ones around them, its huge shark-like jaw was wide and filled with sharp teeth and it seemed to have gills which sprayed something.

"Watch out, this thing is poisonous", Dante said and jumped into the battle with a propeller-like motion of the nunchaku.

I followed him quickly and sliced my way through the body of the octopus.

Around us, there was havoc – people screaming and crying, panic and chaos everywhere.

This monster was stronger than the one we had already battled. The wounds Dante and I inflicted started to dissolve again – but after a little time, the skin of the monster knitted itself back together. It healed – fast. Oh shit. We had to wrap things up quickly before someone seriously got hurt.

"Dante –" I started but was cut off when the thing slammed on of its tentacles into the ground. Alarmed, I rolled out of the way.

"Yeah, kid?", I heard him yell from somewhere.

"What did you do –" The thing slapped me with its tentacles. I grabbed the offending appendage with my devil bringer and ripped it out, satisfied with the gurgling shriek I received.

" – the last time when that thing swallowed you?", I managed to end the sentence and continued the assault with Yamato.

"Ripped its heart out", came his reply some seconds later.

But how? Getting swallowed by this thing was dangerous because of its teeth.

Without really thinking about it, I thrust the blade deep inside the sludgy flesh of the demon, trying to cut a hole.

I couldn't believe it myself when I succeeded but my victory was washed away by the venom that spilled out of the huge gashes I inflicted, burning my skin.

I hissed in pain but kept going nonetheless, digging the blade in even deeper until I hit something hard. Guess it had been a vitally important organ by the way the demon let out an eardrum shattering cry. I thrust Yamato further in, feeling the organ split and moved the sword upwards, ripping more skin in the process and stared on the pulsating organs that I managed to lay open. Grabbing the heart would be very stupid, considering the amount of poison it was emitting but when I reached out with Yamato, one of its fucking tentacles slapped the sword out of hands. Just my luck.

Without pondering for too long, I grabbed the grayish mass of innards with my right hand, screwing my eyes shut as pain flared up in my whole arm, and tore it out.

With a final scream, the demon collapsed and started to fade away. Its heart shone brightly in my palm for another few seconds before the flesh disappeared, leaving behind a little black perfectly shaped pearl.

I stared at it for a moment – and yelped in pain when it absorbed itself in my devil bringer. Fuck! What was this thing? Usually, it didn't hurt when things were absorbed into my arm… How do I get it out again?

"Kid, are you alright?", Dante asked and I nodded weakly. The burns stung like a bitch, especially on the soft ribbed skin of my right hand.

I looked at him and saw that he was rather uninjured. How could he do things like these with such ease?

"I'm not sure, kid – those burns look pretty bad", he said and stepped closer, lightly running his hand across a burn on my cheek. His hands were cool against my skin and I leaned a little into his touch.

He ruffled my hair and let go of me.

I felt how my demonic healing started to kick in, my skin getting smooth again and the scales of my bringer went back from a dull and grayish hue to their red and blue color while the pain on the sensitive skin on my fingers faded into a dull ache. The poison was potent to a dangerous degree if it even managed to get through the hide of my bringer.

It was only then that I could look at the damage that both we and the demon had caused. Outside, I heard sirens. Several people were laying on the ground, badly burned by the poison but fortunately, no one had died. But nonetheless I couldn't help but wonder where this thing had come from. It was just a coincidence, wasn't it? But both of the demons had looked alike and both were killed in the same way. Call me paranoid but I had the feeling those things were after Dante and me. But where did they come from and why should they follow us? Were they set to kill us? And what about the pearl?

We both kept quiet during the ride back home. It was not our usual friendly silence, there was something in the air.

"Where did you get that nunchaku from, old man?", I asked and tried to break the tension.

"Hid it in my bootleg", he replied, "It's a devil arm actually."

"A what?"

"A devil arm", he repeated, "I have some of those at home. They're basically demons that turned into weapons after I defeated them. The nunchaku used to be a dog with three heads that called himself 'Cerberus'."

I remembered the purple guitar with the strange sharp edges I had seen in the office. "What about the guitar?"

"Oh, that's Nevan", he replied, "She tried to suck out my life but I could restrain her. I haven't used her in a while, in fact…"

And it was silent again.

"How are your burns?", he asked after a while.

"I told you I'm fine, old man", I replied.

He hummed in response. "You sure?", he continued asking.

"Yes", I said tiredly, "Stop pestering me about it already, I'm alright." All I wanted now was to go to sleep – after all, I had taken much damage.

We both remained silent the entire rest of the ride.

When we arrived at Devil May Cry, we said good night to each other and I stumbled into my room and almost instantly fell asleep. The fight had worn me out and currently, my body was trying to heal itself.

All in all, this day had been quite eventful even though I couldn't shake my paranoia from earlier off. But Dante and I were supposed to go on another job tomorrow, maybe that could ease my mind.

But the demon attack was not the only thing that made me restless – I remembered the way we had danced together and how close we had been to kissing… Why did the damn octopus decide to ruin that moment! Couldn't it barge in later?

I was definitely attracted to Dante but I didn't know what to do now. As corny as it sounded but I didn't want to destroy the friendship we created. I also didn't get the way he acted. I was confused. And tired. Getting some sleep seemed like the best thing to do. After all, I would have plenty of time to figure out a solution for my 'problem' with Dante.


	5. Frozen

Blessed And Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to everyone who wished me good luck for the exams :D Unfortunately, they're not over yet -.- So I just drop this chapter here and run off to study for the last two exams (of which I'm the most afraid of, by the way D:)

Also, did I already mention that this whole fic is inspired by the album "Blessed And Cursed" by Devil Sold His Soul? If you like post-hardcore or screamo, you should check them out ^.^

**Replies:**

Not-Completely-Insane – Well, the demon picked the wrong time to barge in. And Trish and Lady just gave Nero a shock (who wouldn't be shocked, considering their entrance in the last chapter xD) Thanks for the review ^.^

SirenaLoreley – I think both Dante and Nero send mixed signals and confuse each other xD Thanks for reviewing! :D

bitbyboth – I'm glad you liked the dance scene. I was quite unsure about it when I wrote it and I think I have rewritten it like hundred times xD Thanks for the feedback :D

xXchantillyXx – Thank you very much, I'm glad you like the fic ^.^ Thanks for reviewing :)

PureVampirePriestess – Hehe, thanks for the compliment and the corrections, they really helped me :D I try to fix that as soon as possible. The things you mentioned are the result of switching between two languages in my head – sometimes, I just write an English sentence with a German sentence structure and just stare at it for ten minutes and wonder why it sounds so weird xD Oh, and about the "awkward and uptight"-thing – that also comes from German being my first language – EVERYTHING sounds awkward and aggressive in German (it's really not a beautiful language...) so I just don't notice things like these right away xD  
>Thanks for the review :D<p>

**WARNING: This chapter is quite dark and angsty in the beginning and contains rape and notions of suicide **(maybe it was slightly influenced by my exam stress? I feel bad for torturing Nero like that T_T).

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – Frozen<span>

_It never snowed in Fortuna. The one and only time I had seen snow there was during the savior incident when one of the demons went crazy and coated the whole Fortuna castle with ice. But that snow had been artificial, nothing compared to the real thing. I watched as the flakes landed on my skin, lingering a moment there before melting away._

_Here in Fort Rosemount, about a day trip away from Fortuna, it actually snowed in winter. I was amazed when I saw the way the white flakes danced down from the clouds, mingling with my hair that was dyed in a bright artificial electric blue at the moment. Darkness was slowly setting in, even though it was quite early – that was something that I had to get used to yet._

_This town was quite nice and I considered moving here – but unfortunately, there were no demons to slay here and I didn't know what else I could do for a living..._

_I leaned against the railing of the pier that was decorated with small icicles that glittered in the fading sunlight, my breath coming out in small puffs, and stared at the steel-gray waves of the ocean. The ocean looked so different here. In Fortuna, the water always was a pure azure, shimmering slightly green and the sand of the beaches was a dusty off-white, littered with hundreds of different sea shells that were washed up to the shore. Kyrie and I had spent much time on the beach when we were kids. She would always try to rub sunscreen all over me, saying that I would get sunburned. I, on the other hand, would always try to get away from her and she chased me across the whole beach, the lotion still in her hand. In the end, she was right – I always got burned and returned home red as a lobster where Kyrie's parents – my adoptive parents – would scold me for not listening to her._

_When did she stop caring about me? As long as I remembered, she had always been there and watched over me. I had protected her – I _always_ had protected her, I _always_ had cared for her. I even considered death for her and how did she pay me back...?_

_I rubbed my eyes. She's not there anymore and it doesn't matter. I'm better off alone anyway._

_I looked at my human hand – there were still two rings there – one on my ring finger with a rose engraving and the ring with the Order's insignia on my trigger finger. Automatically, I pulled off the Order's ring and tossed it away. It disappeared in the ocean's waves, sinking instantly. _

_I took a deep breath but it didn't help. I felt helpless and lost, as if it wasn't the ring that was sinking to the ground but me. I was drowning in my self-loathing, the hate I felt for myself as I remembered why I even was here. _

_Minutes before, I had even pondered to stay for a a few days longer than I had intended at first. Brushing off the thought, I went back to the hotel to get ready for the night._

–

_Many hours later, I staggered out of the club. I didn't know where I was, where I had to go to or how I was supposed to get there. I didn't even know what I had done the entire night. Faint memories lingered in my drunken mind – I remembered darkly going down on a guy in a dark corner of the club and how the bartender had splashed water into my face much later, telling me to 'get the fuck out' because they were closing._

_I shivered when the cold night air hit me. Maybe I wasn't dressed properly. I was cold and I wanted to go home. Tch, home. As if I had a place where I belonged. At least the cold helped me to clear my mind a little._

_In my fogged mind, I didn't register the steps that came closer and closer to me – until it was too late._

_Suddenly, a knife was pressed against my throat. "Don't make a sound", a husky and unfamiliar male voice hissed, "Or I'll kill you."_

_Would the injury seriously kill me if he slit my throat? For whatever reason, I wanted him to. This reminded me why I was here. To forget, to drown in a dark lake of pain, to fade away._

_He dragged me back into the alley I just left, all the while pressing the blade up to my neck. I didn't know why I didn't even attempt to free myself from his grip. I could have broken it any time with my bringer. Oh yeah, the thing that started all the trouble._

_He pressed himself close to me, his hand slid lower to my groin and I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I felt his hard member on my backside. I knew what was going to happen – why didn't I do anything against it? Well, I probably deserved to be treated like this anyway._

_I didn't protest when he slid down my jeans and entered me without any preparation. My inner walls tore and I felt blood dripping down my thighs. There went my virginity. Sure, I had hooked up with many men before but up to now I had refused penetration and anytime anyone would get too close to my backside, I left. I used to think that I would lose my virginity to someone I loved, not in a back alley to some stranger. I felt filthy and I hated myself for letting this happen._

_Some kind of white noise filled my head, it sounded as if there was a radio in my head and someone was trying to find the right frequency. And there was a deep voice which repeated the same words over and over: _"Fight back!"

_But I didn't. I didn't even make a sound and endured what he was doing to me._

_He didn't show any mercy on me and to me there was nothing sensual about it. His hands shoved my head against the cold brick wall while he kept on thrusting in and out of me. I felt disgusted with myself. I couldn't understand why I endured this. My mind was blank, the static noise lingering there and humming like an angry swarm of bees. I barely registered that he finished, feeling hot liquid fill me and I _finally_ threw the punch I should have thrown in the beginning. He stumbled back, cussing at me but I stopped his protests when I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall. It was dark, even with my enhanced demonic vision I couldn't make his face out but it didn't matter._

_He whimpered something but I ignored it as I snapped his neck. The corpse slumped down onto the ground, empty eyes staring into the dark sky. Snow fell down from above. _

_White is the color of innocence. Something I just had lost completely. Maybe something I had never possessed because I was tainted, I was damned – I was cursed with my demonic heritage. _

_I felt the tears stream down my cheeks as I realized what I just lost, what I did with my life. I cursed my existence, the emptiness I tried to fill so desperately. _

_I found myself wishing that I was dead – the guy should have slit my throat and all of it would have been over._

_The wind was icy, cutting in the exposed skin of my face and hands but I was numb. I didn't feel anything when I walked the streets of the small town. The stream of tears had stopped and I just stared up into the sky, watching the white flakes. _

–

_Little white pills decorated the floor of the hotel room. Two pill bottles were already empty. I raised the bottle of valium to my lips, chugging the liquid down at once, waiting for the drugs to show effect. I lost track of how many pills I had already swallowed, all I knew in my clouded mind was that I wanted to die. _

_I never expected that my life would end like this. I never wanted to commit suicide but I couldn't take it anymore. _

_My limbs felt heavy and I felt like shit. Breathing became harder and harder but I didn't want to breathe anyway. _It will be over soon.

_They say that your whole life flashes in your mind's eye in near-death situations like this. I closed my eyes. I heard laughter... An echo of the past – Kyrie and me when we ran down the beach, laughing and playing. It's one of the saddest sounds in the world, in fact – children playing. It's a light sound, filled with joy and happiness. When I was young, there was nothing I had to worry about. Life was so easy. And now, I die at the age of nineteen. Pathetic._

_I heard music – a little tune played by a violin, a gentle voice singing. Ocean waves. Insects buzzing and birds singing, leaves whispering in the breeze... And suddenly the scene changed – swords clattered against each other, a voice was yelling at me, mocking me. Gunshots. A deep baritone voice talked but I couldn't make the words out..._

_This is it, I'm done with fighting. I couldn't breathe anymore... I give in, I surrender._

"We're the same... You and I... You and I... "

_I knew that voice... _

_A roar made its way through my mouth and a flash of blue nearly blinded me. My body was triggering on its own, pulling me back to life. I sat up and gasped for air._

_The hotel room came into my view again. I was on the floor, the pills scattered all around me, the bottles rolling around on the floor._

_I was laughing and crying at the same time. I was alive! But I didn't want to live._

_The effect of the drugs was washed away by my demonic blood. No matter what I did, I just couldn't get away from it. No matter what I tried, my demon half was always the cause for failure in the end. I stared at my devil bringer. I wanted to die! Was that too much to ask?_

_Angrily, I punched the wall closest to me, leaving a hole there. I just didn't want to suffer anymore._

I jolt awake with a scream, wincing a little again when I felt a sharp spike of pain in my devil bringer.

No, not this memory again. Not now of all times!

I had tried so hard to suppress it, to forget it, but it was to no avail. It kept on haunting me again and again.

After that guy had raped me, I tried to blame the alcohol again but deep down I knew it was my own addiction to self-destruction that had caused the situation to escalate. I never was someone for hurting myself – no, I desperately tried to forget everything, to act as if I didn't even care but I was lying to myself. I had acted mindlessly and almost died...

It was pathetic that I was used to this treatment. Everybody would use me to their own advantage and throw me away afterwards. It even surprised myself that this memory didn't scar me further – I've done so many bad things in the last year that I deserved it anyway. And he got his punishment, too – I killed him after all.

It was ridiculous for me to feel filthy after that... incident happened. I had never been innocent to begin with. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to exist. My real parents had known that too and abandoned me. Even though I wasn't born with my bringer, I always had known I was an outcast – and that not only because of the way I looked. Something was wrong with me but I hadn't been aware of my demonic heritage until it sprouted within me after the demon attack where I tried to save Kyrie. When I grew up, I realized that I was much stronger and faster than other kids and that I never got sick. I was told that everyone had a voice in the back of their heads that told them what was wrong and right – the conscience. But in my head, there were always two voices. One seemed to be rational while the other gave in to carnal urges more easily and was the cause for all the trouble I made. Up to Agnus' little 'experiment' on me, I had only heard the second voice very quietly but its presence was always there in my mind. After the savior incident, it didn't drown out the other voice in my head again – well, up to the point when I tried to commit suicide. Whenever I was fighting, I avoided to trigger – it felt wrong to me, like an abnormality, something that shouldn't be there.

The demon attack back then had changed my life – the demon had lunged at Kyrie but I threw myself in front of her in the last minute and it cut my right arm instead of her neck. After that my devil bringer evolved and no one could explain why. It didn't matter to me why it was there – I had been ashamed of it and hid it. Usually, Kyrie and I could tell each other everything – we had no secrets. But _this_ – how should I explain it to her? I didn't know so I just kept silent – which was a mistake as it turned out in the end. She abandoned me because of that, the whole city turned on me because of it.

It hurt to think that nobody really needed me and that I somehow always got in the way. Why was I even alive? What stopped me from trying to kill myself again and ending my miserable existence now once and for all? It should be easy – I could slit my wrists, slit my throat or drink a liter of bleach or poison – or I could jump down from one of those skyscrapers. What was stopping me from doing it?

I slapped myself. What am I thinking? For the very first time in my life, I was actually happy – here with Dante and all I could think of were ways to kill myself just because of a nightmare? Goddammit.

I knew that my bringer wouldn't cause trouble here. Dante and I went out tonight and no one asked any questions about my arm! No one called me names. People just didn't care here and I was glad for the urban anonymity. I felt completely _normal_ for the first time in my life.

But still, how could someone like me even get involved with Dante? I was broken. I was afraid that he would abandon me just like Kyrie had done. I couldn't allow myself to get my hopes up, it would only lead to a disaster.

I felt how my eyes started prickling._ Don't you dare to cry now, Nero. You've cried enough the last __few days._

It was enough now. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

My dark phase was over, this stupid stage of my life was over! It was time to move on and to make sure I never made the same mistakes again. And I already did a good start by moving in here, didn't I? No reason to look back again. Ever. I am happy now. Well, much happier than before. No reason to look back, no reason at all.

Reassuring that to myself calmed me down a little and closed my eyes, listening to the noises of the city. Capulet City was quite noisy at night. Even at an late hour like this, I could hear a lot of cars outside and occasionally, a car horn sounded from somewhere in the distance. I had to get used to that much noise but it would be an easy task.

Somehow, everything here seemed to be much easier than in Fortuna. Maybe it was because of Dante…? My life really improved since he stepped back into it and convinced me to move in here – and that's something, considering I've been here for only a day. Nonetheless, I felt home. Should I really ask myself why or simply accept that fact? It was not a bad thing that I felt comfortable here. I liked the city, the office, I liked Dante. I guess time would tell.  
>There I was again, brooding too much. At least the shock of my nightmare had subsided. I shifted into a more comfortable position, nuzzling my nose in the pillows a little.<p>

This was a new beginning and I had to make the best of it, simple as that.

As I drifted off to sleep, one last thought haunted my mind though. _I hope destiny doesn't try to prove me wrong this time._

* * *

><p>Dante roused me from sleep the next day when he yelled at someone… or something downstairs. Groggily, I looked at the alarm on the small bedside table and darted out of my room into the shower – I had overslept and exactly ten minutes to be downstairs in hunting gear, ready to leave for the mission.<p>

When I arrived downstairs, Dante was staring at a sheet of paper, in his other hand was a crumbled envelope.

"Can you believe that?", he asked me, his voice slightly trembling from anger.

"Good morning to you too", I replied, yawning tiredly.

"The 'Phoenix' sent me a bill!", he continued rambling, "They want me to pay for the damage that this demon caused! As if I wasn't in debt enough!"

I shrugged it off, it was too early for that. "So what's this mission about?", I asked, rubbing my eyes and suppressed another yawn.

"I'm not sure myself", he mumbled, still staring at the bill as if he hoped it would pay itself. "Trish said something about a huge nest of demons… didn't say which kind though…", he continued his rambling for a while and I went into the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of black tea. I was surprised that the old man even had tea in the poorly equipped kitchen. There was a coffee maker too but I didn't like the bitter taste of coffee – to me, it tasted like chalk and just unnatural.

We left for the mission a little later and arrived on the outskirts of a forest.

Dante shouldered two very colorful swords with serrated blades – he left his broadsword at the office – and gestured me to follow him.

We walked in silence for a while, listening intently for any noises.

"You hear that, kid?", he said and paused.

I looked around – everything seemed pretty normal. The wind was silently rustling through the leaves of the trees, the light breeze was warm in the late summer air. But something just didn't feel right. I just shrugged.

"It's quiet", Dante whispered, "There are no animals here, no chirping birds, no sign of life at all."

Now I felt stupid for not noticing that.

"They must be near", he said and we continued to move through the forest.

A little later, I felt a tingling sensation – as if something was watching me. I turned around carefully and a little hesitantly, my steps becoming a little slower –

Everything went fast then: something twined around my waist and jerked me upside. I tried to grab the thing with my bringer and reached for Red Queen behind my back. A sharp blade-like appendage slit through my skin, making me cry out in surprise rather than pain.

Dante shouted something, I heard some demons hissing and heavy thuds as bodies hit the floor.

I kicked the creature successfully and it let me fall. The landing knocked the air out of my lungs but I jumped back onto my feet, rubbing my ribs a little. Seemed like some of them fractured because of my disadvantageous landing on the side. Well, it would heal.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins and I unsheathed Red Queen and launched into battle, revving the engine of the sword. Our enemies were huge spiders of two kinds – the smaller ones were black while the larger ones were green. All of them spun their nets, trying to catch us and hauling out with their sharp razor-like legs.

I watched in fascination when Dante hacked his way through the enemies, wielding the two colorful swords and creating a fire vortex that burned everything in its path. In fact, I was so captivated that I didn't hear the enemies approaching me until it was too late – one of the large spiders tackled me to the ground, its front legs almost stabbing me but I managed to roll out of the way in the last minute. I drew Blue Rose, charging the weapon and shot the demon in the head.

Dante and I won the upper hand quickly thanks to the fire we were using.

But then something strange happened – there were only two spiders left now, both of them seeming a little scared of us after they had watched how we killed their companions and their spawn.

Then there was a noise – a loud clatter, followed by a ghostly silence. No one moved for a minute, neither the leftover enemies nor Dante and me. We all simply stood there, listening. Nothing else happened though. One of the spiders charged forward – but suddenly it was pierced by a huge and sharp spear that appeared out of nowhere.

All of us looked up – and hell broke loose.

It was one of those tentacle demons again, twice as big as the one we encountered just yesterday and it looked straight at Dante.

It took a moment for me to realize that the beast was talking. "Sparda…", it said slowly, its voice deep and strangely distorted – as if a robot was talking, "Tempus ad moriendum."

Dante simply laughed in response and swung the blades around, hitting the beast multiple times.

I swung Red Queen, hauling myself into the air and rushed down again, hitting the enemy straight in its eyes. There was another loud clatter, the beast roared in pain, greenish venom spilling out of its wounds and I dug the blade in deeper, revving the engine and watched with a sick fascination as its skin burned down, practically dripping down like hot wax. I drove Red Queen down further, slashing the beast nearly in half before I grabbed into its insides, tearing out the heart and ignoring the pain that seared my hand.

The beast gave one last cry of pain before collapsing, its tentacles flattering aimlessly and everything turned silent again.

I stared into my palm – there was another pearl which looked the same as the one I ripped out yesterday. I threw it onto the ground and crushed it with my boot before it could absorb itself again.

There was this stench again – this weird demonic smell. Why did these creatures smell that weird? The one yesterday was emitting the same kind of stench but I was too busy with killing it so I didn't pay any attention to it. It made me uneasy that I couldn't identify it. What was it and why did it make me feel so paranoid?

"Whoa kid, you have a kamikaze style of fighting", Dante interrupted my thoughts and ruffled my hair, "But seriously, be careful."

"It's dead so what's the matter?", I asked, trying to shake the eerie feelings off. Now I was convinced the things were after us. It said Dante's name, for God's sake!

"Because you could have died too", he reminded me, "Which would have sucked." He threw one arm around my shoulder and hugged me for a moment – too close. I suppressed the urge to press myself closer to him.

"Let's collect the payment and head back to the office."

* * *

><p>After collecting the payment, Dante decided it was time for lunch. He dragged me into a run-down diner, pointing out they had the best strawberry sundaes in the whole city. And sure enough, he ordered a strawberry sundae and I tried my best not to laugh when he dug into his dessert – he looked like a child on Christmas day.<p>

The waitress came back, placing the waffles I ordered in front of me and flashed me a wide smile. I smiled shyly in response but she didn't leave.

Instead, she turned to Dante. "So Dante... care to introduce us?"

"Cindy – Nero, Nero – Cindy", he said curtly and turned his attention back to his sundae.

"Nero...", she repeated and eyed me from top to toe. She had short dark brown hair and brown eyes – underneath one eye, a small star was painted. Her uniform was pink, decorated with orange pinstripes and she wore roller skates.

"What brings such an attractive man like you to Capulet City?", she asked, smiling widely again.

"Business", I replied bluntly and started munching, hoping she would get the hint and leave. She didn't.

"Oh, the same business as Dante?", she continued asking and I became more irritated with every passing second.

"Yeah..."

"So, do you like it here in Capulet?"

"Mmh-hmm...", I hummed in response, my mouth full of waffles. She kept on talking though.

"Where are you from?"

I swallowed the huge bite, glaring at her but she didn't seem to be fazed by that. "I'm from Fortuna."

"Really? Never heard of it... Where is that?"

"Far away... very far away."

"How old are you?"

"I turned twenty last month." Woman, I'm trying to eat! Stop your query dammit. She seemed to think for a little while and I used the opportunity to shove more of the waffles into my mouth.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I choked on my food at the sudden question and started coughing. Dante was laughing his ass off and Cindy just looked confused.

"I think he's overwhelmed, Cindy", Dante managed to answer while I still had my coughing fit.

"Alright, I guess I see you two soon", she said and rolled off on her roller skates.

I let out an angry huff. "Women..."

"Yeah, she's quite talkative", Dante said, still grinning.

"Hmm...", I hummed. We finished our meals in silence and drove back home. This time, Dante chose the music and my head bobbed up and down to the beat. It was melodic classic rock, the main focus on the solo guitar rather than the vocals. The music was a little too melodic for my taste – I missed shrill guitar sounds and the drums could also be harsher but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Nero?", Dante asked suddenly and my eyebrows rose. He called me by my name instead of my nickname...

"Yes?"

"I heard you scream last night, is everything alright?"

Aw shit. "Yeah", I replied a bit too quickly, "Just had a nightmare, nothing serious."

"Do you wanna talk about it?", he asked.

"Not really. It was just a flashback of the night I almost ki – I almost... I..." I trailed off lamely and hoped he wouldn't push the subject further. It was surprising how observant Dante was. I didn't expect him to notice my scream – or that he would care. On the other hand, it had been his idea that I moved in with him so maybe he did care...?

"You can tell me, Nero." Dante's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I won't judge you, I promise."

"Why do you even care?", I mumbled.

"Well, we're working and living together so I thought you might want to talk about it", he replied.

"It was nothing serious", I repeated, "Just a nightmare." A terrible lie but he seemed to buy it...

"You know, kid, I am a sound sleeper", he said, "There could be an earthquake outside or even the apocalypse – I wouldn't wake up. So if your scream woke me, it must've been something serious. Now tell me."

Well, maybe he didn't buy it. My stubbornness wouldn't let me tell him though. I kept my mouth tightly shut and it was silent in the car for some minutes, except for the music.

"Nero...", Dante said softly then, "Please tell me. I want to help you."

I sighed deeply. "Well... okay." _No, no, no! Keep it to yourself, you moron! He will see how sick you are and throw you out! _"You won't judge me?", I asked again, asking for reassurance.

"Never."

"Well, about roughly a year ago I visited a town on the mainland", I began hesitantly, "I think I already told you about the things I did last year... My memories are clouded and I don't even know myself what I had done there. All I know is that I wasn't careful when I staggered back to the hotel and ..."

I looked out of the window, searching for words. "I didn't hear the guy and when he approached me. He made short work of it... and I... I..." I trailed off again, unable to explain it further.

By now, we had arrived back at Devil May Cry.

I got out of the car and practically ran to the front door. Dante caught up with me though, catching me before I could hide in my room. His grip on my arm was strong but not painful and he dragged me to the couch, gesturing to me to sit down.

"So you went out clubbing and ended up – "

" – getting raped in a back alley." I completed the sentence and avoided looking into his eyes, fearing the rejection.

"That's not the end of the story though", I continued after a short pause, "I went back to the hotel... and I tried to … – " I took a deep breath – "Commit suicide. I swallowed dozens of sleeping pills, painkillers, whatever I could get, and drank a whole bottle of valium but when I was about to die, my body triggered on its own, bringing me back to life."

Silence followed. I still didn't dare to look at him, afraid that he would be disgusted or that he would pity me. I didn't want to be pitied, especially not by Dante.

But the rejection I feared never came. Instead, Dante reached out and touched my shoulder. I gazed into his eyes – the look he gave me was soft and understanding, not disgusted like I had expected.

"I know that you think that this" – his hand slid down my arm and touched my bringer, brushing against the hide with his thumb – "is the reason for all the things that have happened to you. But that's not true. Don't agonize over the past, Nero. I know that bad things happened to you but you can't change it. Your demonic healing kicked in because you live for a reason."

"I shouldn't be alive." It slipped out before I could stop it and made me feel miserable. At least I wasn't crying this time.

"Don't say things like these", Dante snapped, "Stop to blame yourself for everything and take life as a gift. And most importantly – don't think of yourself as a monster."

He pulled me into a short hug and rubbed my back and once again, he managed to make me feel better. Dante didn't judge me. Dante accepted me. But still, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Whenever good things happened to me, bad things followed...

Dante wore his dorky smirk again and I couldn't help but smile in response. _Don't agonize over the past._ Things are going to get better.

* * *

><p>Three months passed and my paranoia about the tentacle demons somewhat decreased. Dante and I didn't encounter another one of those and they fortunately seemed to have disappeared. I met new types of enemy during the missions – one of them we constantly came across were called "marionettes" and they reminded me much of scarecrows. Dante said they were like rats and popped up everywhere in Capulet City. Marionettes were a little more exciting to fight since they didn't seem to be as stupid as scarecrows.<p>

Time went by quite quickly. My life somehow settled back into a routine but it wasn't as tiring as before. I made friends with Trish and Lady (much to Dante's displeasure since the girls started to visit more often) and Veronica, the bartender of the "Phoenix" who would drag me to a venue called "The Pit" on a regular basis. "The Pit" was a crossover of a bar and an artist gallery, promoting local artists – which Veronica was and she said she wanted my opinion on all of her pictures. Her style was just the opposite of which I was used to from Kyrie who always had drawn things realistically and detailed – Veronica had a more expressionistic style of painting. Her pictures were edgy, raw and honest. She loved to cake the color onto the canvas, creating shapes by coincidence. And at some point, I suddenly found myself in her studio, dressed in an old lab coat which was already splattered with color. Veronica was next to me, dressed in the same thing and we both faced a huge canvas which was about two meters tall and two meters high.

"What am I supposed to do now?", I asked, my lips curling into a half-smile. Veronica was crazy and had the most twisted ideas I have ever heard.

She placed two buckets of paint in front of us – dark blue and red.

"Whatever you feel like", she replied simply, taking off all of her rings and bend down to take off the lid of the red paint, sticking her hand into the acrylic and started applying it onto the canvas with her palm, spreading it widely.

All the time, I just looked at her wide-eyed. "Why do you want me to participate in that again?", I asked, unsure why I even was here and observed the studio. Everything here was coated with a layer of paint, making it look colorful and chaotic as hell. Somehow, I had the feeling I had been sucked into a psychedelic painting. From above, some plain light bulbs lit up the scene. Being a vampire, Veronica could only work after sunset. There were some buckets and old mugs placed here and there, holding paint brushes of every kind and size.

Veronica turned around and took the bucket of blue paint, opening the lid – and spilled it over my head! "What the fuck are you doing?"

She just laughed and dragged me to the canvas with vampiric strength and speed, practically smashing me onto it.

"This is just perfect!", she giggled and continued to pour the color over me, rubbing me against the canvas and spreading it.

"Hey, hey – stop!", I shouted, trying to break her grip and failing at it.

"Nope", she replied, pressing me close to the canvas again, "You are such an interesting subject to paint but I think simply painting you wouldn't suffice."

I rolled my eyes. Was she even aware of what she was babbling? "So you decided to use me as human paint brush?"

"Exactly."

"You are nuts." Never question artists... or vampires, for that matter.

She simply giggled in response and continued to cover me and the canvas with the acrylic.

Some minutes of torture later, she let go of me and grabbed a flat paint brush, applying more color here and there – I didn't know what she tried to achieve. To me, it looked like smearing but well – _she_ was the artist here, not me.

A little later, the picture was decorated with some layers of color, most of them being my favorite ones: dark blue, red and black.

Veronica took several steps back and looked at the top of the canvas that was still white.

"Neroooo…", she cooed in a sing-sang voice that had me instantly alarmed. She always used that voice when she wanted something.

"What?", I asked back.

"I can't reach the top of the canvas", she said and gave me another bucket of paint, "Be a darling and splatter color all over it." She gestured to my devil bringer.

Reluctantly, I did how I was told and she ordered me around for an hour until she was finally satisfied.

I stared at my bringer after that, fascinated how I could actually create something beautiful with it for once instead of killing things.

"So, what do you think?", she asked then.

I focused on the piece of art again. "Well…", I started slowly. I didn't know what to say without insulting her. "To be honest, I can't really discern anything there. But hey, the thing there – " I gestured to the lower right corner of the picture – "looks a little like my silhouette."

She giggled a little. "That's okay, Nero", she replied, "Take a step back."

I raised a brow and slowly stepped back a little, doubting that it would change a thing but gaped in awe at the picture.

Somehow she managed to paint _me_. It was portrait of me, reminding me a little of pop art pictures – just more roughly and messy due to the irregular application of color. It was beyond me how she did that when all she was doing was using me as a brush (and that none too gently, by the way). Also, didn't I just cover the whole top section with paint? The color was still running down, leaving thin rivulets in their wake that seemed to be perfectly placed.

Veronica looked at the picture again. "I think we need a break. Come on."

We settled down in her small apartment which was located below the studio. She offered me some tea and cookies while she just snatched a blood pack out of her fridge for herself.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Lucky you, you are still able to eat", she said, sulking a little and sucking at the straw of the pack while I just shook my head.

We just sat there for a while until she began to speak again. "How is Dante?"

"Fine, I guess", I replied.

She hummed a little. "When will you tell him?"

I choked on my tea. "Wh-wh-what do y-you mean?", I sputtered.

"You like him, he seems to like you – what's the problem?", she asked, laughing as I coughed.

"It's not that easy", I replied after a while.

She just shrugged. "I don't think that you have anything to lose", she said and looked straight into my eyes.

"Well, I think so", I countered and looked out of the window. It was dark outside but the street was lit up as always in the busy city. "I don't want to lose Dante as a friend."

"You should take a risk", she suggested but I brushed her off. Women and their intuition. I already had this talk with Trish and Lady as well. How did _they_ know that I was in love with Dante?

I thanked Veronica for the tea and drove back to the devil hunting office.

Occasionally, Dante and I went out to clubs and concerts but in those three months nothing else had happened between us. He didn't approach me again and I realized that I've fallen for him completely. I enjoyed his company, no matter what we did – whether it was fighting together on missions or talking or just spending time together at the office.

Dante had shown me some of his combat techniques and trained me in wielding the many devil arms he possessed. The "lesson" where he showed me how to handle Lucifer had been burned into my memories: at first, I failed terribly at throwing the swords. Dante had put up some targets that I was supposed to hit but somehow, my shots had a left-hand twist and I missed all the targets by a hair's breadth – which pissed me off. Angrily, I started to throw the spears blindly, not caring what or who I hit.

"Whoa, kid, watch it", Dante laughed and cautiously stepped closer. "Your throwing technique is perfect but your posture is wrong. You need to shift your weight a little."

I sucked in a breath when he laid his hands on my hips and pressed our bodies together.

"This is not a traditional weapon", he said, his head next to my ear, "Take it easy and relax. Your knees have to be soft and not locked straight."

My knees were buckling anyway. It felt so sensual to be so close to him. The moves he showed me didn't seem like combat moves at all – they seemed like dance moves.

He produced one of the spectral swords from Lucifer's wings and pushed its handle into my hand.

"Then you set up the shot", he whispered in a slightly husky voice, "Reach out in a wide circle and throw it."

He let go of me and I shook off the pleasurable tingle that had rippled its way down my spine, concentrating on the sword in my hand. Slowly, I followed his instructions – and watched as the sword flew through the air, hitting the target dead-on.

"See?", Dante said and smirked.

I scratched my nose in response. "Yeah..."

Sometimes, we also made music together – I was playing the drums while Dante played the guitar. It was very hard for me to focus on the rhythm during our jam sessions though – Dante's way of playing distracted me too much. I was fascinated with his skills. Actually, watching him play nearly made me _drool_: the way his nimble fingers slid over the neck of the guitar, the way he could shred one chord after another, pick the strings the next second and create a sharply accentuated rhythm before playing on the highest range of the guitar, making it emit shrill sounds – as if the instrument was crying. Then he would retreat to play simple melodies, the notes floating like a river and slowly fading out. I couldn't help but imagine those skilled fingers on me, roaming over my body – and it was really uncomfortable to play the drums with a raging hard-on.

When Dante suggested teaching me in playing the guitar, I refused. I was a little afraid that I would break the strings each time I touched them with my bringer. The probability that I broke something when I played the drums was lower too, so I just stuck to that. Besides, it really was fun.

When I was younger, my foster parents had forced me to take piano lessons. Everyone in Fortuna played an instrument after all, it was a part of the education there. Furthermore, Kyrie and Credo – who played the violin and the cello – needed an accompanist. And that became my job then. Later, when Kyrie started taking singing lessons, I was the one to practice with her when she couldn't practice with the organist at the church. But after my arm had changed I didn't even dare to touch the keys, afraid of myself. I had to conceal my bringer anyway back then. Well, that was in the past and the memories held no purpose anymore...

I remember that it had been a slow day at the office and Dante and I tried to occupy ourselves by playing video games. But somehow, that had become boring after some hours, too. I had asked him to tell me something about him, about his past. I didn't even think that he would agree to that – but surprisingly he did.

He told me about his father – Sparda. About the rebellion he led in the underworld. Of course, I already knew the story since they wouldn't stop preaching of Sparda back then in Fortuna. Hearing it from Dante himself had been much more interesting though. He also told me about his mother Eva and his twin brother Vergil.

"Vergil and I were home-schooled by our parents", Dante had said, "Our father showed us how to wield the sword and later firing guns too. He also was the one who taught us Latin. Our mother taught us all the rest." He chuckled lowly. "Not like Vergil needed it. He seemed to know everything, even when we were children."

I was a little surprised that he entrusted me with things like these – but then again, I had told him of my miserable last year and my suicide attempt. It didn't really matter to me _why_ I felt that I could trust Dante, it didn't matter _why_ I felt so safe with him. I just did and tried not to question myself every damn minute.

"People almost didn't believe we were twins", Dante continued, "We did look the same – well, we were identical twins after all – but our personalities couldn't have been more different. Vergil was always quiet and calculating. Every move he made had an eerie elegance to it, he never left anything to chance. Me on the other hand... I think my parents thought that I had ADHD as kid."

I burst out laughing at that. "Are you serious?"

"Yes", he replied, laughing himself, "Well, I was never sitting still and always the one who drew danger to himself like moths to the flame. Vergil always had to save my ass and drag me back home. Back then, he thought he was responsible for me, being two minutes older and such."

He grinned shortly and leaned back into the couch of the office where we had been sitting.

"We lived in a mansion", Dante continued, "My father had his own private library, filled with loads of books that were probably hundreds of years old. He always sat there, reading and listening to classical records on an antique gramophone. I think I was the only family member that didn't like opera music and I would keep groaning about how boring it was." He laughed again shortly. "We had a garden, too – Vergil and I spent much of our time there. He used his time to perfect his fighting style while I – ", he paused and smirked widely, – "Well, I guess I just spent my time annoying the hell out of him."

I couldn't quite picture it – Dante, his twin brother and their parents living in a mansion. Seeing him now made it sound unreal. And I felt sorry for him because I knew that he was the only family member of the Sparda family that was still alive.

"When Vergil and I turned sixteen, dad was gone suddenly", Dante carried on, "He said to us that there was something going on in the demon world but didn't explain it further. We didn't see him for days and mom was scared to death. She was a brave woman and never showed her fear in front of Vergil and me but we knew something had gone terribly wrong."

He paused shortly and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Dad was killed. Minions of Mundus had murdered him and now were attacking us", he continued then, "They killed our mother too. She sacrificed herself for us and Vergil and I were separated. I don't know how I managed to get out of the burning house – all I knew was that I had Rebellion – " He pointed onto his broadsword that was attached to the weapon wall – "And that Vergil was gone. I was walking through the city aimlessly when I saw a guy that was attacked by demons and saved him. His name was Enzo and he was the one to provide me my first job, taking me in into his devil hunting office. It was only two years later that I realized that he was an asshole and a coward, so I decided to open my own office. And that's it."

We both fell silent for a minute and I thought about the things he just told me. It was incredible that Dante had grown up so sheltered and then lost everything in the blink of an eye. I had always thought that my life was miserable because I didn't know my parents and because they abandoned me but what had happened to him was much worse, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry", I mumbled quietly.

"What?", he asked, seeming a bit confused, "Why?"

"Well, you are the only one that is left of your family and I didn't want to bring that up and –"

He silenced me by crushing me in a tight bear hug, ruffling my hair afterwards. I inhaled his scent – an alluring mix of his cologne, freshly cut grass, gun powder and strawberries. Nothing needed to be spoken in this moment.

My heart clenched in my chest at that memory. Somehow, I felt special because he told me about his life but at the same time I tried to keep my emotions at bay and didn't even allow the spark of hope that we could be more than friends to enlighten.

There was no use of denying it – I wanted Dante, I craved for him and found myself silly for admitting it.

It must be female intuition because Lady and Trish knew about my craving for him, even when I didn't say a word. I warmed up to them a little, even after they gave me a shock the first time I met them. It was actually fun to go on missions with the girls, although it was much more chaotic than with Dante. When I was on a mission with Dante, everything worked smoothly. With Lady and Trish on the other hand... well, there was a lot of shouting involved. The consequence of that was I couldn't concentrate that well – and I almost shot Lady once instead of the demon that she was wrestling at that time. When Trish scolded me because of that, she had learned that I didn't like it when people touched my bringer. And unfortunately, she had learned it the hard way. I had thrown her into a wall with a light flick of my demonic arm (accidentally, of course!) and she chased me back the whole way to the car, throwing lightning at me, complaining that she broke off one of her manicured nails because of the impact with the wall. Lady had laughed her ass off meanwhile, by the way. I _really_ preferred going on missions alone or with Dante.

"Gosh, Nero", Lady had hissed once while we were playing pool, smacking her stick onto the table angrily which made me and Trish jump. Dante had been out on a mission at that time.

"What?", I asked cautiously, not wanting to anger her more.

"Grow a pair and tell Dante."

"What?", I repeated again. How did she come up with _this_ now?

"You had this 'far-away' look on your face again", she explained, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "This is making you restless. Just tell him. Maybe it won't turn out as bad as you think."

Maybe the girls were right and I should finally tell him about my feelings but I was afraid. I was afraid that his feelings weren't mutual, that he would throw me out… I didn't feel like I deserved him anyway, being the broken existence that I was.

On the bright side, the nightmare didn't return even though my sleep was uneasy. I woke up in the middle of the night many times and I didn't know why. It wasn't like I was uncomfortable here, far from it.

The only thing I could say for sure was that I was confused. Confused about my own feelings for Dante and the voices in my head – while one wanted me to tell Dante my feelings, the more rational side of my brain told me not to tell him. I was happy here and I didn't want to spoil it.

But what did Dante think? The good thing about the old man was that he always spoke the truth – but unfortunately, he didn't really say a lot. Great, here I was again – overthinking.

By now, I was in front of the double doors of Devil May Cry – _home_.

After settling down there, I cleaned the entire office. It was a 'thank you' for Dante for letting me live there – and I couldn't stand the dirt and dust that was lingering everywhere. Dante really was a lazy ass and never lifted a finger to help me keeping things clean but I felt a little uncomfortable between all the stacks of old empty pizza boxes and trash. I remembered how amazed Dante had looked when he came back into the now clean office... he probably thought he had taken the wrong door.

I stepped through the double doors, finding the office empty. Maybe Dante was out on a mission. I hung my coat and climbed the stairs. Time for a shower, after all my hair was still caked in paint from Veronica's earlier assault.

I climbed the stairs to the bathroom, turning on the tabs of the shower and slipping out of my clothes while I waited for the water to warm up.

A little later, I found myself stroking my arousal under the warm spray of the water, moaning Dante's name and imagining his hands all over me while he fucked my brains out. I found myself in this position a little too often lately. I wanted these fantasies to become reality so badly, wished that it were Dante's fingers on my erection that jerked me off while his other hand prodded my entrance, stretching me for what was to come. I pictured his lips on mine, wondered how they would feel against my own, what he would taste like. Then, he would push me up against the wall and I would wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me as he slid inside me, moaning out _my_ name in his velvety baritone voice –

My breath hitched in my throat as I came and I slumped back against the tiled shower wall.

_Man up and tell him, Nero. What could be the worst thing to happen?_

My brain instantly found an answer to that, showing me the most horrible worst case scenarios it could come up with. I groaned in anger, hitting the shower wall lightly in frustration.

I didn't know what to do.


	6. The Disappointment, part 1

Blessed And Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay, my exams are over and I'm officially done with school! :D Well, at least I hope so, I will get the results at the end of this month... T_T

Also, I'm sorry for the long delay but I've been either learning like a madman for my oral exam or practicing for my practical music exam the last month and god, I'm so glad it's over x.X

**Replies:**

SirenaLoreley – I feel really bad for torturing Nero like that T_T Well, we'll get to see how Dante feels about all of this, there will be some chapters from his point of view ^.^  
>I'm glad you liked the part with Veronica and the painting :D Thanks for the review! ^.^<p>

Justwithportals – Aw, thanks so much for the compliment – and oh nooo, don't cry D: *hands tissues* Everything will be alright, okay? No need to cry! :D  
>Thanks for reviewing! ^.^<p>

bitbyboth – Yes, there will be more of Trish and Lady ^.^ Thank you very much for the feedback :D

Not-Completely-Insane – I kinda felt the same way about Nero, haha xD Thanks for reviewing ^.^

Doomychan – Thank you *-* Omg, please go ahead and draw something, I'd love to see the results :DD Thanks for the review ^.^

flamingpluffy – Wow, thanks for all the reviews *-* About your questions: basically, Kyrie married a guy with a chin-beard who resembles Credo a little but Nero was quite pissed at both of them at the wedding and needed something to vent his frustration. The demon didn't really eat Dante – it swallowed him... kinda like Echidna did in DMC 4.

Kyrie will be mentioned in other chapters but she won't make another appearance. Trish and Lady on the other hand, will appear again and that not only to steal Dante's money, haha xD

Well, Veronica uses Nero to apply the base color onto the canvas xD I got the idea during my art course – my teacher used her hands to apply the color and said "You could also just splash the paint all over yourself and then rub yourself up onto the canvas – it would be much quicker"... No one of the students tried that though, imagine the mess x_X

MailxJeevasxFTW – Yeah, Nero makes things difficult, doesn't he? ^.^ Thanks for the review :D

Cielshadow17 – Thanks for the review and the compliment :D 

**WARNING: **This chapter contains shonen ai, gore and detailed descriptions of a bloodbath.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – The Disappointment, pt. 1 (Nero's POV)<span>

I didn't remember much of the party we just left. All that I could focus on was the feeling of Dante so close to me, dragging me back to the office.

But it had been fun... well, at least in the beginning... _I think_. I recalled Lady calling the bar "even worse than 'Love Planet'" and Dante telling her to shut up. They had bickered the entire way to the bar and Trish whispered to me that Dante was lucky that Lady was unarmed – otherwise he would have been shot multiple times by now. In the bar, Dante introduced me to some of his friends (I couldn't recall their names or faces...). I remembered drinking maybe _a little_ too much... My vision was slightly blurred and Dante was supporting me... His arm felt actually quite good wrapped around my waist.

"How do you feel, kid?", he asked and I smiled widely, completely content with the way he held me.

"I'm fiiiine", I slurred. Well, I felt okay. Better than usual when I got smashed. Still, I wish I could remember why we even went to that party or why I was feeling so good. I barely registered that it was raining... It was kinda cold...

I think I heard Dante chuckle and next thing I knew, I was lowered onto the mattress of my bed in my room. Dante hovered above me, stripping me of my clothing. _What the fuck is happening?_

My coat was already gone and his hands worked on the zipper of my hoodie now and I felt his fingertips slide down my still clothed torso. I wanted him to touch my skin directly, wanted him to run his hands over my bare skin so badly. Dante worked on my belt in the next second, slowly inching my jeans down my hips. My heart was pounding like crazy and I was a little afraid that he could hear it in the silence that lingered in the room, over the rain that drummed against the windows. It was an interesting sound – the sound of rain, I mean. It creates white noise that feels like silence but somehow still fills the emptiness...

I waited for something to happen but Dante already stopped and pulled the blankets over me. I was in my boxers and my tank top, and heard him chuckle again at my puzzled expression.

"You're drunk", he said and it took a while for my brain to process his words. He leaned back on the bed, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh..." _Hell, what did you expect to happen? That we would have sex now? Come on, Nero, stay realistic._

Reality hit me with such force that I suddenly felt quite sober. Also, I cursed myself for not remembering anything. What did happen at the party and why was everything a blur?

I froze when Dante's hand cupped my cheek. "Hey, why so sad?" The moonlight shone down onto him, casting his features in a silvery light and I just stared into his eyes. They seemed even lighter than usual because of the lighting... I didn't get his question, didn't get anything. Maybe I was dreaming, I didn't even know. I just shrugged in response. "I'm not sad." Because I wasn't. I was fine. My lips curled into a smile. "Not anymore..." _Not anymore?_ What? Did I really say that? Everything felt so surreal... Yup, I was drunk alright.

I reached out with my right hand and touched Dante's face. I was dreaming anyway, there was no way this was real. He didn't flinch away from my demonic hand, he even leaned into the touch. I traced the contours of his face, careful not to scratch him with my talons. My fingers slid over his cheekbones down to his chin and I marvelled at the contrast between the smooth skin and his slightly scratchy stubble. Slowly, I outlined his lips... He was _beautiful_, truly beautiful. A silent laugh resounded in the room, a soft and melodic sound... Why was Dante laughing? I briefly wondered if I just said my thoughts out aloud. Shit... I didn't mean to actually _say_ that.

Beautiful people don't happen just like that – I knew that Dante had struggled through his life and suffered a lot, similar to the way I have. He had a unique understanding of life thanks to all the battles he has been through and through the loss of his family. Life is an ironic thing – to understand happiness, you have to feel sadness; to enjoy warmth you must have felt cold; to appreciate light you must have been in darkness. Life is based on contrasts, maybe even contradictions.

_Why do I always start to philosophize once I'm drunk?_

Dante seldom let his guard down but now, he seemed strangely vulnerable. It was unusual to see him like this and I wondered what triggered it. When he was like this, he didn't seem like his usual joking and sarcastic self... No, he seemed like a loving and caring person.

_You are dreaming. Stop reading more into this than you should. This isn't real._

Dante smiled lightly and let go of my face. "Good night, Nero", he said and I grabbed his wrist when he turned to leave.

"Stay with me." Did I really just say that? It was a dream anyway, everything was a dream.

To my surprise, Dante complied, shedding his clothes and settled next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. It felt so real – his skin so close to mine and he was so warm... I leaned into his embrace, closing my eyes. But I knew it was a dream. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. This was a dream. A wonderful dream though.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Dante was gone. So it really had been a dream...<p>

The sunlight shone down onto me and I turned to the side, thinking hard. Why did he take care of me yesterday? He had already seen me drunk and knew that I could take care of myself. What happened at that damned party?

Slowly, the memories came back to me... It was the end of October and we went to a Halloween party with the girls. Halloween, what a strange holiday – I recall Lady saying that was the time of the year when girls could dress as sluts and nobody said something against it. Dante and I had exchanged a look at that and I had bitten my tongue in response, keeping the sarcastic remark to myself. Lady was one to talk when it came to dressing as a slut... It was an interesting holiday though, something that wasn't celebrated in Fortuna.

The tradition apparently involved kids dressing up and going from door to door, asking for candy. I recalled that a child on the other side of the street started to yell in excitement when we passed it: "Mommy, mommy, look at his arm! That's so cool!"

Yes, Capulet was definitely different from Fortuna – no one had ever reacted to my devil bringer like that there. I had smiled and waved to the boy. He had grinned back in response – the boy had been dressed up as a little devil with a black cape and red pointed horns, an arrow-like tail and a plastic pitchfork. All of us had chuckled at that costume. It was amazing how people in Fortuna were afraid of everything that was remotely connected to the supernatural while the people here in Capulet were open about everything. No one really cared about you here, everyone had their own problems to take care off. Still, the stereotypical costume of the kid had been quite amusing.

I remembered that I started drinking as soon as Dante started dancing with that slut at the bar... At some point during the evening, Lady had talked to me, trying to get me out of my depressive mood. I tried to wave her off but didn't succeed. Maybe we had a fight, I can't remember. Then, there was a gap and the next thing I could remember was that Dante and I were walking home.

Was I missing something important? What did I do at the party? I didn't feel like asking Dante... maybe Trish and Lady knew something?

I rolled over again, wishing that Dante was here with me. My heart started to race from the memory of the feeling of his fingers on my body, lightly caressing me while he took off my clothes. I didn't know why he did that – and honestly, I didn't really care – but I wanted him to continue, even if it was only for one night...

No, that's wrong. I didn't want this for only one night. I wanted this to be... well, what did I want? I wanted this to be real but I didn't really know how relationships worked. The thing with Kyrie didn't really count as a romantic relationship, did it? We moved in together because the house of her parents had been destroyed during the savior incident and we both confused our feelings of affection for something deeper. We both knew that it wouldn't work out between us in a romantic way and things ended up quite ugly... And all those one night stands also didn't count as relationships... Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?

_Find what you love and let it destroy you_, they say. I'm good at that – destroying myself.

I rubbed my eyes. Things never worked out the way I wanted and by now I should be used to that – but I wasn't! I am a hopeless dreamer. Still, I wondered why I was feeling okay. Did I adjust to my misery or were things really getting better? I couldn't deny that I felt better physically – I had set limits to my binge drinking and the last night was the first time in months I drank so much. I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins whenever I was on a mission, something that I didn't feel for a long time back in Fortuna. I felt _normal_. For some reason, I needed to reassure that to myself over and over and over. _Stop being so damn pessimistic._

I closed my eyes, trying to remember the feeling of Dante's hands all over me. There was no way that we would be together, but I could still pretend in my dreams after all... There, it didn't stop with undressing – Dante would touch my bare skin with his nimble fingers, would lean in to kiss me, taste my lips, my skin. It had felt so real last night – the way he had held me, the way his breath had ghosted over my neck. It was stupid to believe that it had been real.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes again, getting up and waiting for my head to spin from the hangover. It didn't, though. Not that I'm complaining... Determined to ask Lady and Trish about what happened at the party, I got dressed and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Another month passed and winter crept closer. It was the end of November when both Dante and I were at the office, bored out of our minds because there were no jobs, when suddenly little white flakes danced down from the sky.<p>

In an instant, I was at the window, staring into the clouds with fascination and watched how the ground was slowly covered with a light layer of snow.

I found it weird that all the leaves had fallen down the trees – they looked so naked without it. The sky was gray and seemed almost dull but nonetheless, I found it beautiful. I was fascinated how the nature seemed to go to sleep to wake again in spring. I was fascinated by the lack of colors everywhere, fascinated how the world turned monochromatic slowly.

I jumped when I felt Dante hugging me from behind. "What're you looking at?", he asked, chuckling lightly.

"The snow", I replied, feeling blood rush to my cheeks. Dante was too close and my body started reacting to it. "This is the third time I'm seeing snow..."

"Really?", he asked, apparently amused.

"Hmm...", I hummed in response and he looked outside as well, resting his chin on my shoulder. I felt his breath on my neck and couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine. The part of me that was still rationally thinking asked why he was doing that while the other voice in my head tried to shut the first one up.

"You seem a little cold, _Nero_...", Dante breathed and I shuddered at the way he said my name. I could smell his intoxicating scent again. Slowly, he rubbed his hands along my sides and – suddenly let go of me. "Well... I'll make us a hot chocolate."

With that, he was gone and I just stared into space for a minute. What the fuck did just happen?

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head but it didn't help me to clear my thoughts. Dante _confused_ me. Confusion, insecurity and more confusion – my constant companions. I was tired of it, tired of being uncertain, tired of asking myself so many questions, of thinking and thinking and thinking. I was stuck, dammit.

When I asked Lady and Trish about the Halloween party, they gave the information to me a little reluctantly. Apparently, I had arrived there in a good mood which changed quickly after the third bottle of beer.

"We noticed that you disappeared and went to look for you", Trish explained, "Lady found you in a corner of the bar, staring at the dance floor where Dante was dancing and she tried to cheer you up _in her own way_."

She shot Lady a look who just huffed in response. "Maybe I was a little too harsh, Nero", Lady said apologetically, "I told you to pull yourself together but you didn't seem to listen and kept on mumbling about 'that bitch'."

That didn't sound too bad in fact. I thought I did something more embarrassing. But it got worse...

"At some point during the evening, you started to become a little aggressive", Lady said and bit her lower lip lightly. Oh no... "Erm, you smashed the bar with your bringer and had a fight with the bartender... Well, after some minutes of yelling at each other it came to blows but Dante calmed you down before it could get much worse."

Well, shit. The worst was that I couldn't remember any of that. I buried my face in my hands. "Those people there must've thought I was out of my mind."

"Who cares about what they think?", Lady said with a frown.

"Dante must think I'm completely –"

"Enough", Lady intervened angrily, "If you want to know how he feels about you, ask _him_, not us."

With that, Lady had ended our conversation. Trish tried to cheer me up when she was gone, saying "It could have been much worse, Nero. At least you didn't hurt anybody. And Lady is right about Dante – if you want to know what he thinks about any of that, ask him."

_Ask him. _Why did they think it was that easy? Fact is that I knew that Dante and I were friends. Since we were living together, we spend much time together and we worked together. Still, sometimes it felt as if there was _more_ between us. Dante seemed to be patient with me, which was quite opposite from what I've noticed when we were around other people or clients. It was the same whenever the girls were here – Dante tried to get rid of them as fast as possible. Well, Lady and Trish always stole his money, maybe it was because of that?

Maybe, maybe, fucking maybe. My thoughts were killing me once again. Still, I liked being close to him, liked the way he always ruffled my hair. Whenever he smiled at me, his eyes seemed to light up a little and –

Whoa, whoa, wait – my imagination is running riot again. I'm _imagining_ things and that's the problem. I can never tell him how I feel, it could destroy too much. _Better keep it bottled up inside, Nero, so that it can destroy _you_ slowly, piece by piece._ I'm so sick... Why do I even put myself through this? I should just –

The telephone rang, interrupting my thoughts and I snatched the receiver from the cradle. "Devil May Cry." I flinched away when I was greeted by a hysterical woman that kept shouting in a high pitched voice. "Please calm down, miss – "

I rolled my eyes when the woman kept on yelling and wrote down the location of the job.

"Please hurry", she sobbed, "It's horrible, they're k-k-killing everyone..."

"We're already on our way", I said and set the receiver back. "Dante!", I yelled into the direction of the kitchen, "Old man, we have a job and it's pretty urgent!"

He walked through the door, handing me a steaming cup which I accepted a little hesitantly. Dante plus kitchen utensils usually equals disaster. Irritated because the only thing we ever ate here was pizza, I had tried to show Dante how to cook – I had lived on my own for a while before and acquired some skills in the kitchen myself. Maybe I thought I could share my knowledge with him... I would never attempt to do that again. When it came to learning new things, I was more the "watch and learn"-type while Dante... well, he seemed to be more of the "learning by doing"-type which caused the oven in the kitchen to almost explode in the end. But that's a different story.

I took it as my own task to cook every now and then when I couldn't stand to even look at pizza anymore, but made sure to tell Dante that he shouldn't get used to it.

Gingerly, I took a sip of the drink and was pleasantly surprised – the chocolate had a rich, slightly bittersweet taste.

"What job?", he asked and took a sip of his own drink.

"The client said something about a frost infestation and that they're killing all the people in the village", I replied.

"Well shit", he sighed, "The mating season for frosts just started. They try to attract a mate by wreaking carnage, trying to impress them and such." He gulped his drink down and set his now empty cup onto his desk. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Frost infestation" was an understatement. The village was overrun by those things and they were <em>everywhere<em>. Even though frosts were easy enemies, Dante and I had some problems to decimate their number in the beginning. Frosts were pretty aggressive during mating season but somehow, I still had my fun taunting enemies and grabbing them by their tails and haul them somewhere.

Dante has also given me a new weapon. It was the briefcase with the creepy skull on it that I had seen on his weapon wall. He called the thing "Pandora", saying it was a devil arm that he had acquired during the savior incident from those toad demons at Fortuna castle. And with that weapon, fighting the frosts was even more fun, especially when the thing transformed into a mobile missile battery.

Some hours later, we collected the payment and were back on the road.

"I can't believe you kept this thing from me for so long", I said, referring to Pandora.

"It's great that you've had your fun, kid", Dante said with a light smile, "But still, you should be more careful. Some of the rockets you launched hit the villager's houses."

Shit... I didn't notice that when I was fighting. "Oh..." I rubbed my nose.

"Don't beat yourself up about it", he said, "You'll learn how to master it eventually."

We were both silent for a while.

"Dante?", I broke the silence after some minutes, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah?", he said, his gaze still focused on the street.

"Some months ago you promised to tell me about... ah, forget it", I mumbled, changing my mind. Why did I even bring this up? He told me enough about himself already.

"Now you have to tell me", the old man smirked and reached out with one hand to to tousle my hair again, "What did I promise?"

"Well, you said you will tell me about the person that died because it let their devil side take control... who was it?"

There was a long pause and I got a sinking feeling in stomach, thinking I had said something wrong or offended him.

"It was my brother", Dante replied finally, but paused again after that. I said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "Our family history is … a little _complicated, _as you already know", he said after a while and he seemed to struggle for words. "I already told you about my father, the rebellion in the underworld and the hell gates."

I nodded.

"The paths to hell were located in Fortuna and in Capulet City", Dante continued, "The hell gate in Capulet was a huge tower called Temen-ni-gru. Vergil was always determined to obtain the demonic power of our father. He raised the tower with the help of Arkham, another lord of hell and both of us fought against him. But Arkham fooled Vergil – he wanted the power of our father for himself but couldn't handle it in the end. Vergil and I defeated him – Lady killed him." He paused again, staring blankly at the road. I waited patiently. "I didn't recognize Vergil anymore", Dante whispered, "He was obsessed with power and kept on wanting more and more. He decided to stay in hell when the tower collapsed. I don't know exactly what happened to him in the demon world but Mundus captured him, corrupted him. He became Nelo Angelo and was set out to fight me. Nothing of his soul was left, he was an empty shell – as if he was already dead, as if he became Mundus' puppet. It was only after I killed him that I realized who he was."

Dante fell silent again for another minute.

"Vergil's craving for power killed him in the end. It turned his blood cold and his heart to stone", he said then, "He never was someone to show many emotions. Sometimes, I even thought he didn't possess any... He chose the path of our father after our mother died. I already told you that she sacrificed herself for us and this was how he thanked her." He shook his head.

I almost regretted having asked that. But for some reason I felt better because I understood Dante more now.

"Thanks for telling me", I whispered some minutes later, avoiding to look at him, "The only thing I don't get is why you are so normal. You've been through a lot of shit, old man."

"I don't really get it either", he said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "I guess it's because of my mother. I watched her die in a demon attack under the command of Mundus. She screamed that Vergil and I should run... that we'd be safe then. Only years later, I understood her sacrifice. Understood the bond my parents had shared. Feelings, emotions – plain human things. But it was Vergil who showed me the consequences of surrendering to his devil side that opened my eyes. From then on, I tried to balance both halves of my life, to control myself. I'm actually surprised that it works." He let out a laugh and I was amazed how he returned from this brooding and sad state back to his usual joking self in the blink of an eye.

I looked out of the window again and frowned when I noticed something strange.

"There's fire", I said, pointing to the right side of the road where smoke ascended on top of the trees of a forest. It was thick, purplish smoke and looked unnatural.

"A demonic bonfire", Dante said and pulled over, driving down a dirt track. "That's a bad sign."

"Why?"

"Something's going on in the demon world", he replied, "We should take a look."

Moments later, we arrived at the fireplace – it seemed like there used to be a village but it was burned down completely. Everything was in ruins. Where used to be houses, there were only foundation walls left. The trees were seared, the grass parched. Everything was covered in grime and ashes rained down from the sky. Bodies littered the floor, disfigured and badly burned, both humans and demons, some impaled onto spears that have been plunged into the ground. I noticed that the grass was slightly wet and ...moving? My stomach churned when I realized that it was blood which was soaked into it and maggots were happily crawling around in it. And there were corpses everywhere – some hung down from the naked trees, the bodies torn open, the organs spilling out onto the dirty ground. Gore everywhere, no matter in which direction I looked. Death lingered everywhere. I felt sick, bit my lip and closed my eyes. _Inhale, exhale – you've seen worse._ Except that I haven't.

I calmed down a little and opened my eyes and instantly regretted it – the sinking feeling in my stomach got worse when I saw the burned corpses of two children next to what might have been their parents, partially burned down to the bone. The eye sockets were empty, blood still dripping out of the wounds. Something horrible had happened here. Something unbearably cruel, even for demon standards.

The bonfire itself was placed in the city square of the village, burning furiously and emitting purple smoke and a foul smell of death and decay, tinting the scene in a sinister red light.

"What does that mean?", I asked, feeling nauseous and desperately tried not to vomit. I have never seen something as terrible as this bloodbath in my life. My heart rate increased dangerously and my head pounded painfully.

"It's a warning", Dante said, "Something worse is about to happen."

"How'd you know?", I asked, swallowing hard. What could be even worse than this? _Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't you fucking dare to vomit now. You never had to vomit, not even once during the last year when you got smashed every night._

I heard Dante talk but couldn't focus on him and only caught some fragments of what he was saying. "... seemed to be fleeing from them... everyone dead … never seen something like this..." Still, I tried to calm myself down and stop my stomach from emptying its contents. I tried to tell myself I have seen worse – which was a lie. This is the most horrible thing I had ever seen up to now, much worse than the things that happened during the savior incident. The rotten smell of death and blood didn't help either. _Don't puke. You can stomach that. Do not_ – Too late.

I turned to the side, throwing up, retching until I only tasted bile. My legs gave out and weakly, I slumped to the ground, clutching my stomach. I think I was scarred for life now and suddenly felt like crying for being weak _again_ in front of Dante. Why, why – _why_ did I have to break down again? I sobbed dryly, refusing to cry.

A cold gloved hand brushed the bangs out of my eyes, feeling my forehead. "Come on, Nero – let's go."

Dante dragged me back to the car (the scene seemed a little too familiar to me), helping me to lay down onto the back seat and pushed a water bottle into my hand. He continued to talk but I couldn't respond – I wasn't able to listen to anything. Pictures of what I just saw kept on replaying themselves in my head and I didn't understand anything of it. My mind couldn't grasp the cruelty of the scene. What happened there? Why was everything on fire there? What did they do with the inhabitants of that village? Who could do such a thing? _Why...?_ And I was cold, so fucking cold...

Somewhere far away, I heard Dante sigh and felt the bottleneck on my lips. I lifted my head and opened my mouth, letting the liquid spill into it and felt a little better. I pulled away, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Thanks", I mumbled, blushing when I realized how close he was. Dante crushed me in a bear hug suddenly, burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"Dante", I wheezed out, "Air..."

He let go instantly. "Sorry." There it was again, his usual smirk. I smiled weakly in response. His fingers tangled into my hair and he ruffled it shortly. "Let's go home."

_Home_. The word echoed in my mind. It felt good to finally have a place I could call home...

* * *

><p>Voices. There were voices, discussing something but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I kept my eyes shut, too exhausted to open them. I couldn't even remember when I fell asleep. Maybe at some point during the ride back to the office...<p>

"Oh my god, Dante! What happened?" Trish? It was silent for some seconds. Then – "What did you do to him?"

"Trish, calm down, I didn't do anything." Dante sounded worn out and tired. Weird. I have never heard him talk like that...

A door was closed and only now I realized I was being carried. Carried by strong arms. _Dante was carrying me._

"We came across a bloodbath and he... almost fainted." I was settled down onto something soft, the couch of the office most likely.

Trish kept on rambling. "Is he okay?" A hand touched my forehead. "He's cold as ice, Dante! Do something!"

"He's just exhausted, Trish", Dante said and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap. I leaned closer to him, nuzzling his chest and greedily inhaled his scent, absorbed his warmth. It calmed me down to be close to him, to feel his strong arms around me. In my life, I had always been the protector. Usually, it was Kyrie I had to protect. Nobody had ever _protected me_ – well, most of the time I didn't want to be protected anyway, it was a sign of weakness, wasn't it? And I didn't want to be weak. Nonetheless, I couldn't deny that it felt so good to be held like this. As long as Dante was there, nothing would happen to me. But how long would he be there? Everybody threw me away eventually. _Might as well enjoy the ride as long as it lasts._

Dante spoke up again. "After seeing... _that_ it's no wonder he reacted like this."

"But Dante –", Trish began but he cut her protests off.

"He'll be alright", he said, "You're overreacting."

"You think so?", she retorted, still sounding a little uneasy, "He's so pale..."

I was surprised that Trish worried so much about me. I _really_ must look like shit...

"Well, you should've seen the scene of crime", Dante said, "Trish, even I have _never_ seen something as horrible as this – there was a demonic bonfire" – I heard Trish suck in a breath in shock – "They murdered the entire village. And apparently the demon boss even sacrificed his own minions for the fire, they were impaled onto spears and set on fire. There was a message, too. Here, take a look at it." He shifted a little, pulling out his cell phone and gave it to Trish.

She gasped when she viewed the photo. "Oh my god..." Slowly, she flopped down on the couch, next to Dante.

Everything was silent for a minute.

"This is bad", Trish finally whispered.

"I know."

"What now?", she interrogated, her voice void of any emotion.

"Go and get Lady", Dante said, "We have to figure out what to do now."

She got up again and made her exit. Her steps were a little uneven, as if she was afraid. Trish... afraid? This must be much more dangerous than I had thought.

"Dante?", Trish said, "Take care of Nero."

"He'll be alright", he repeated, "It's just the shock... He will be alright."

She hummed in response. Something clicked silently and I heard the clatter of some keys. The door opened and closed again. Shortly after, an engine roared outside and Trish sped away like a madman.

If both of them were this uneasy, it really must be a grave situation. I wanted an explanation, I wanted to know what was going on but I was too tired to ask just now.

I didn't understand why seeing the fire had affected me so much. Dante didn't pass out and even though he seemed a little shaken by the events, he didn't seem to be as shocked as me. Maybe it was because of his experience, he was older than me after all. But wait, didn't he just say he had never seen something as horrible as this in his life? Nothing made sense to me at the moment and I just wanted to sleep again.

Dante pulled me closer to him. A moment later, I felt his lips on my temple while the pad of his thumb gently brushed over my lower lip. One hand slid upside and he petted the back of my head, playing with my hair and twining some of the longer locks around his finger while his other hand slid lower again and came to a stop at my waist. He sighed silently and I listened to the regular beat of his heart, falling asleep as exhaustion overtook me again.

* * *

><p>"Repeat it again, Dante."<p>

Dante and Trish were busy with books that seemed to be thousands of years old, trying to decode the warning sign that had been scratched into the earth around the fire.

"_Evanescet lux, Ardebunt astri, In favillis mundus iste occidet. Sol ultimus elevabit, Inflammabit omnis, Luna cedidiebit infra eius vim. Hostes omnes extinguebintur, Depugnabit aureum saeculum_", Dante said yet again.

The translation went by quite quickly, the only problem seemed to be the last line. Dante already told me that he spoke Latin but actually hearing him talk in the ancient language was quite fascinating. Nonetheless, not everything of the code had been solved.

Lady and I were lounging on the couch of the office. I was wrapped up in a lot of blankets and still slightly shaken by the earlier events.

"Why is it in Latin?", Lady asked disgruntled, pissed that she couldn't help in that matter.

"Because it's the ancient language of the demons", Trish replied absent-mindedly, not looking up from the book she was currently engrossed by.

"Every spell is written in Latin and every higher ranked demon in the underworld speaks it", Dante added, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"_The light will vanish, the stars will burn_", Trish repeated for the umpteenth time this evening, tapping her pen on the table, lightly frowning in concentration.

"_This world will sink in ashes_", Dante continued, staring onto the sheet with the translation, "_The sun will rise one last time and burn everything in its wake_..."

"_The moon will implode on its power and every enemy will be destroyed_", Trish said and both of them paused for a while, blankly staring at the translation.

Trish picked up another book then, skimming through the pages, apparently looking for something.

"I don't get the last line", Dante said after some minutes, rubbing his eyes again, sighing tiredly. "'Aureum' means gold, how the fuck does that fit into that?"

But suddenly, someone had flicked a switch in my head and my paranoia returned with a vengeance. "Dante...", I said slowly, "Do you remember the demons that attacked us at Kyrie's wedding? And at the 'Phoenix'? And then again in the forest, on our first mission together?"

"Yes...", he replied and his brows furrowed, "What about them?"

"I think they are involved with the demonic bonfire", I said, "We encountered three of them. Did you ever notice that they smell weird, even for demons?"

"Yes, I did", he replied, "But I can't quite place what exactly is off about the smell."

"What smell?", asked Trish, looking up from the book.

"I don't know", I said, trying to describe it. "It's very faint but just... weird, you know – artificial, a little chemical and sickly sweet."

"Something that just doesn't belong in the underworld", Dante added, "I think I smelled that scent before somewhere but it wasn't connected to something demonic."

"Hmm...", she hummed, "Doesn't sound familiar to me."

Lady was frowning too. "Chemical, you said?", she asked then and I nodded quickly. She seemed to wreck her brains about that. "Well, my senses are not enhanced so I'm not much of a help here", she said finally, sighing loudly.

It was quiet again, except for the occasional flutter of paper whenever Trish would turn a page.

"The fire had the same stench", I said into the silence then and Dante nodded in agreement, "It was definitely the same. These demons are connected to this."

"Well, I guess that means we have to investigate further into that", Dante said, "I think it would be the best to check the area around the fire again tomorrow. Are you okay with that, kid?"

"Of course", I replied instantly.

"You sure?", he asked, "Your reaction today –"

"Oh shut up!", I cut him off. Great, now he thought I was a pussy... "I can handle it. We're going back to that place tomorrow."

"Look, kid – "

"Don't try to talk me out of this!", I yelled, getting angry, "You suggested that we should investigate that further. And don't call me 'kid'. I can handle this."

"Still, you –"

"I got it!", Trish interrupted our fight, "The last line means _Ending the Golden Age_."

Everyone just stared at her, waiting for more. Lady was the first one to break the tension. "So...?", she asked, "What is the 'Golden Age'?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure", Trish replied, "But I think it's a term of Greek mythology. The 'Golden Age' was an age of harmony and peace – a pre-Christian time period."

Silence again. Everyone was occupied with their own thoughts. I knew the term – the Fortunians talked about it but I never listened to their religious nonsense and preaching. Now I regretted that a little...

"Someone wants to end an age of peace and harmony", I said slowly, "They talk about fire a lot and that the moon will explode..."

"That would turn the world into chaos", Trish commented. "Imagine what would happen if the moon was gone..."

"Sounds like the end of the world to me", Lady said.

"The apocalypse", Dante reasoned.

Everyone glared at him. "I don't think so", Trish said, "The world doesn't end – the 'Golden Age' does. That's a difference. It sounds more like merging the human and the demon world into one."

"Opening a hell gate?", Dante asked.

"Maybe", Trish said, "It reminds me of what you and Lady told me about Temen-ni-gru."

"It can't be", Dante said slowly, "My father sealed all the paths to hell."

"Maybe he missed one?", Lady suggested.

"No", Trish retorted, "Sparda didn't miss a gate. Something feels wrong about this..."

Everyone was quiet again for several minutes.

"_Every enemy will be destroyed_", I quoted then, "Think of those monsters again, Dante! They are sent to wipe potential enemies out! It said your name, didn't it?"

Trish and Lady glared at him. "It said what?", Lady asked.

"_Sparda_, _time to die_", Dante replied. "Great. So the worst is yet to come."

"Wait...", Trish said slowly, "There's another line... somebody erased it though." She gave Dante the photo and he regarded it intensely.

"I don't see another line."

She sighed, grabbing the photo again and smacked it onto the table. Then, she produced a magnifier and held it close to the photo. "See? Beneath '_Depugnabit aureum saeculum' _– I can't read it though."

"Hmm...", he hummed silently, glaring at the photo. "Looks like... '_memora_'... that's all I can make out."

"What does it mean?", Lady and I asked simultaneously.

"_Remember_", Trish replied, "Why would somebody erase the last line?"

"More importantly, _who_ erased it?", I asked, "All the people there were dead."

"Maybe one of the master's own minions?", Lady suggested.

"No, he killed them, remember?", I said. This led to nowhere. Dante was right, we had to visit the fire again... Just my fucking luck.

"The line has to be important", Trish said slowly, thumbing through a book again, "_Remember_... It seems to be a demonic spell and the last line is there to summon something."

"But why would they erase the last line if they tried to summon something?", I asked, "_What_ do they want to summon?"

"I don't know, Nero", she sighed, "This is just a warning. The whole spell is much longer. It's incomplete."

"How do you know that?", I queried.

"Because the last line was erased", Trish replied, "If my theory is right and they want to merge the demon and human world together, it has to be a more complicated spell, consisting of a prodigy, a summoning and an execution. That's how spells usually work."

"And what do we have?", I asked.

"A part of the summoning, I think", she said, regarding the translation intensly. "Something's missing..."

"Hey, lazy ass", Lady said agitated, looking at Dante, "Show some initiative, would ya?"

"I translated that shit just a minute ago!", he argued, "Gimme a break." He turned to me then. "Get some sleep, kid – we have to get up early tomorrow."

I wiggled free from all the blankets that I was covered in and said my goodbyes to Lady and Trish. Upstairs, I fell face first into the bed, drifting off instantly.

* * *

><p>For some strange reason, I awoke quite refreshed. No nightmares had haunted my sleep in the night and I felt a lot better than yesterday. Still, I was a little afraid that I couldn't stomach going back to the fireplace. It was mostly because I didn't want Dante to think that I was a pussy. Also, I didn't really want to go to the horrible scenery again – it really had scarred me for life. Nonetheless, I knew that we needed to investigate that – after all, something seemed to be going on in the demon world that endangered this world as well. I rubbed my eyes and walked to the bathroom, colliding with Dante.<p>

"Hey watch it, kid", I heard him say, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Sorry", I mumbled and made the mistake to look at him. He just came out of the shower and the only thing he wore was a towel around his hips. I caught myself from staring just in time and scrambled into the bathroom, mumbling some incoherent words and instantly felt stupid for it.

I locked the door and slid to the floor.

_Holy shit._

I couldn't get the picture out of my head. Dear god, Dante was just perfect: the way his body was shaped – just the right amount of muscles, seemingly made out of marble, an Adonis statue come to life. His skin was just a shade darker than mine – the color of vanilla with the slightest tint of bronze. And the whole effect was emphasized by the little water droplets that had trickled down from his still wet hair down his sculptured torso to his navel... and further down to the trail of white hair that led straight to –

I needed a cold shower. A very cold shower. _Right fucking now._

* * *

><p>Two hours later, we arrived at the burned down village to find it gone. There was nothing left here but a wasteland. No sign of life, of <em>anything<em> far and wide.

We exchanged a confused look. Somehow, I was glad that everything was gone – I didn't need to add more disturbing imagery to my thoughts.

"There's nothing left here", I said, stating the obvious.

"Yup", he confirmed.

We observed the area – but there was really nothing to observe.

"Where did it all disappear to?", I asked no one in particular.

"Could've been an illusion", Dante said.

I shook my head. "Dante, I felt the maggots crawl beneath my feet. I smelled this demonic stench... It wasn't an illusion."

"Yeah, I wished it was though", he mumbled, "I've seen many horrible things in my life, kid but this... this is just sick."

"You didn't pass out", I said under my breath and his brows furrowed.

"Are you ashamed about that?", he asked with a frown and I stared at the ground. Of course I was ashamed! Why do I always look weak in front of him? I was sick of it, sick of myself, of the emotional mess I was. There was no way Dante would ever want to be with someone like me. Why should he? I'm fucking useless.

"Nero, look – ", he started, his voice surprisingly soft but he was interrupted by a loud bang which resonated in the distance. Simultaneously, we sniffed the air. It was there again, this demonic stench – very faint in the cold air but it was definitely there.

"It's coming", Dante whispered, "Get ready."

We both drew our weapons, waiting for the beast to strike. We didn't have to wait long. After some seconds, it came closer, each of its steps resonating with a loud thump.

Was that a trap? It seemed to know that we were hunting it. My paranoia returned again.

And suddenly, it stood in front of us, the same kind of octopus-like demon we encountered before, even larger than the last one we fought some months ago. This one was about ten meters tall, its jaw huge, though its teeth seemed... different. They looked more regular, lined neatly next to each other and glimmered in the light, as if they were made out of metal. Weird.

"Sparda!", it roared, " Tempus ad moriendum!" And then it jumped at us.

Dante and I dodged its attack, a little surprised by its speed. Its gills sprayed venom again and I dove down, trying to avoid it.

I revved the handle of Red Queen, lunging at it, slashing the blade horizontally. It screamed in pain when I cut one of its tentacles, though it was not cut off entirely yet. I grabbed it with my bringer, pulling it out and noticed that it didn't grow back or heal like the rest of its skin.

"Dante!", I yelled, "Rip out its tentacles!"

I grabbed the next slick black appendage, jerking on it but lost my footing when the demon swung the tentacle around. I dug my claws into the limb, hearing it shriek in response and tugged on it again. An ear-shattering cry resonated again – maybe Dante had successfully hurt it.

I continued to rip out its body parts, ducking whenever it tried to spill its poison on me, dealing as much damage as I could. I didn't know what Dante was doing – he was on the other side of the big monster and I couldn't see him.

My talons dug deeper into the skin of the demon and I hissed in pain when I punched it – I had hit something very hard. It felt like... steel? I tried to rip the skin, smirking when the demon roared again in agony, its three leftover tentacles fluttering around weakly and aimlessly, and indeed – what I laid open was metal. Was that a demon or a robot? Or both? My fingers scraped over the metallic surface when I was suddenly jerked back, Red Queen falling from my grip and something wrapped around my neck, constricting around it, trying to choke me.

I tried to call out for Dante but I couldn't. Desperately, I reached out with my bringer, trying to cut the rope but another string appeared, wrapping around my wrist. My strength left me. I tried to kick whatever was choking me but I couldn't focus on anything. My vision blurred out and I tried to gulp down air but it was to no avail. Someone called my name... was it Dante?

"Nero? NERO!"

I struggled against the ropes but they dug even deeper into my skin, drawing blood from my neck. Somewhere, I heard some noises – screams, inhumane and guttural. The sound of metal clashing together. I think I saw a flash of red and a wave of power washed over me. And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Deep chords, played by a piano, resounded in the distance, a long drawn-out note of a violin joining soon after. Both played in unison before a cello started playing. Soon the strings dominated the sounds, the steady ascending and descending sounds of the piano fading into background music. <em>

_The violin and the cello both carried the melody, competing against the other while still being in unison and the volume reached its loudest peak. Out of the sudden, the melody fell silent, almost stopping, before it swelled back, getting louder, passionate, almost desperate... And finally returning to the lulling soft sound of the beginning. Mourning, searching... _What am I searching for so desperately?

"_You have to leave, Nero. You can't stay here."_

– "_Where am I supposed to go?" _

_Blurry memories. An empty white room, filled with boxes... No, an open room with huge glass windows and white curtains. A black polished piano, its ebony and ivory keys placed neatly next to each other. Two human hands with human fingernails, pressing down the notes._

"_I don't know. But you don't belong here. I can see that you're not happy."_

– "_I'm fine."_

"_You're lying."_

_A violin, the sounds high and almost screeching – a cry, almost a scream. The wood of the polished instrument illuminated in the room, the face of the player obscured by shadows._

– "_I'm not lying."_

"_Yes, you are. You are lying to yourself. You don't want to be here. This town in killing you, don't you get it?"_

_A sequence of notes, played on the highest range of the cello, the sound just as desperate as the violin, though it didn't sound as screechy. It sounded like a yearning – but the person that was yearning stayed in the background. Faded, gone._

– "_Oh, I get it, believe me. Do you really think that I don't see how people are looking at me?"_

"_Still, you don't take my advice. You won't even remember this conversation tomorrow."_

– "_You know me so well..."_

What am I searching for so desperately?

_Someone was sobbing softly. "I just want you to be happy. I don't want to be selfish anymore but you are making this so hard on me..."_

_The melody descended rapidly, the final notes were repeated by all three instruments, a sudden end._

_The voice was sobbing louder. "I can't give you what you need, so why are you still here? It's like I am your anchor, the only thing that binds you to this city. I'm everyone's anchor."_

What am I searching for so desperately?

– "_You're not an anchor."_

"_Yes, I am. You wouldn't understand. You are always the strong one and I am the one that needs to be protected and taken care of." Something shattered and the sobs were even louder now. "You were never happy here and I... I t-tried everything I could to help you but I don't know what to do anymore, Nero."_

– "_I'm sorry."  
>"<em>You're_ sorry?" The voice was high-pitched now, sounding furious. "Why are you sorry? You never did anything to feel sorry for. _I _am the guilty one."_

_Silence. The curtain has fallen, the audience is gone._

"_I can't give you what you need", the voice repeated, "Nobody here can give you what you need."_

But what am I searching for so desperately?

* * *

><p>I awoke in panic, looking around for any signs of danger. Darkness was falling. The full moon shone down from above, the sky a deep blue, littered with hundreds of stars.<p>

I didn't know where I was. Slowly, everything started to take shape. There was a small fire in front of me. I looked around. The walls next to me were rough-textured. Was I in a cave? Apparently yes. I seemed to be in a cave in a forest. There were some trees in the distance.

Where was Dante?

"You're awake." He threw some more branches into the fire, sitting next to me. It was only now that I realized that I was wrapped up in his coat and I rubbed my nose nervously. It was cold outside but thanks to the fire and his coat I was comfortably warm.

"What happened?", I asked.

"That demon got you and almost killed you", he said, his voice silent and with a sharp edge I had never heard before.

"Dante...?"

"You almost got killed, Nero", he continued, not looking at me but into the fire, his face a stonelike mask.

"I... erm, I didn't..." I trailed off though. I didn't even know what I wanted to say. _Sorry for almost getting killed?_

"I thought I wouldn't get to you in time", he said quietly, his voice shaking slightly but his facial expression didn't change. "For a moment, I thought you were dead."

We both fell silent, only the sizzling noise of the fire resonated within the cave's walls.

"So, what happened?", I asked again.

"I had some problems digging my way into the demon's insides", he replied, "I tried to rip its heart out but it was armored with steel." He paused and poked around in the fire with a branch, making some sparks fly. "Somehow I've broken through its shield. It was weird – the thing was filled with lots of cogs, I have never seen a demon like this. Its heart was buried beneath the machinery but I ripped it out nonetheless. When it was dead, it dropped you, almost breaking your neck."

We fell silent again. There it was again – the proof that Dante always had to save my ass in the last minute, that he always had to look out for me. I was a nuisance! Many months ago, I told myself to keep my emotions at bay and I even failed at that. _Don't get your hopes up. _Obviously, it was too late for that. Also, it pissed me off that I always was the weak one. Dante's age and experience were his advantages over me but still, I am a trained knight! I know how to fight and defend myself! So why am I always the weak one? Everything was just so fucking frustrating.

"You should be more careful", Dante said then, much more softly.

Anger welled up inside me at that. _Careful?_ What did he think? That I couldn't take care of myself? Didn't I show him the opposite of that back then during the savior incident?

"What are you trying to say?", I yelled and he looked confused at that. "That I'm weak? That I can't compete against you?" What? Instantly, I was embarrassed about my outburst. I was angry with _myself_, not with Dante. Didn't he save my life? And now I threw insults his way. I felt even worse now. All I knew was that I was frustrated and felt like shit. Still, anger won over embarrassment.

"I never said that", he said slowly, watching me with that unreadable expression of his.

I huffed angrily. Damn these demons, damn this situation and my pessimistic view on things. Damn that stone-like mask Dante adapted!

"I'm always powerless, no matter what I do", I mumbled bitterly. Fucking shit, did I just say that out aloud? I bit my lip.

"Do you really think this was what I meant?", Dante asked and suddenly he was over me, pinning me to the floor of the cave, hovering above me.

I tried to avoid looking into his eyes but he grabbed my chin and forced it upwards. Great. Guess I'll never learn when to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry", I said sincerely, "I... I just... I don't know. I didn't mean it like that."

His grip on my chin loosened and suddenly, my body became aware of the position we were in. Dante was on top of me and our groins rubbed together slightly. Shit.

"Look at me."

He spoke the words so gently that I couldn't resist. Instantly, I looked back into his eyes. His look was much softer now and the hand on my chin slid down a little, cupping my face just like he did on that evening when we came back from the Halloween party. Dante leaned in and suddenly, I felt his lips pressed against mine. My thoughts didn't catch up with my actions. All I could focus on was the feeling of Dante's lips against my own. A battle of two voices began in my head. One was roaring in victory – this was what I have been dreaming about, wasn't it? The other voice screamed that I should push him away, that I didn't know the consequences. My eyes slid shut of their own accord. _Fuck the consequences._

I marveled about how soft yet rough his lips felt – felt my pulse racing while my heart pounded frantically in my chest. After some seconds, I calmed down enough to eagerly kiss him back.

Dante pulled me closer to him and rolled us over so that I was on top. His arms tightened around me, one hand soothingly sliding down my back, his other tangling in my hair while his tongue tapped the seam of my lips and he nibbled lightly on my lower lip, asking for entrance. Without thinking too much about it, I opened my mouth and sighed when he slipped his tongue inside. His slick muscle caressed mine slowly and he toyed with my tongue piercing, wriggling his own tongue around the little titanium ball, lightly tugging on it.

I was beginning to feel light-headed and when he pulled away for air, I forcefully yanked him back by his collar, barely leaving any of us time to catch our breath. I shoved my own tongue inside his mouth, exploring it eagerly. Dante let me dominate the kiss, his hands rubbing my sides gently and I broke the kiss and moaned out loudly –

Which caused both of us to snap back to reality. I disentangled myself from him, and almost tripped over my own feet when I bolted out of the cave. I think I heard him call after me but I ignored it.

_What did we just do? What... the fuck just happened? What? Why...? What...? _I tried to collect my thoughts but they refused to come back to me. The voices in my head screamed at me – the first wanted me to go back, pounce on to Dante and finish what we started while the other wanted me to run away.

_What the fuck are you doing? GO BACK RIGHT NOW!_

– _No! Run, run, run, run!_

_He wants you, too – now go back to him!_

– _Shut up. There's no way he would ever _want_ me..._

I didn't even know where I was going. It seemed as if I was in a forest – the forest that surrounded the wasteland that used to be a village most likely.

I came to a halt at a glade. The moon shone down onto the white ground, reflecting everything, making the scenery look ghostly. I slumped down onto a fallen tree trunk, burying my face in my hands. I licked my lips, noticing that Dante's taste was still lingering on them. He tasted like... strawberries? Huh.

I was confused _again_. And I was happy because I finally lived out my fantasy – I had imagined so many times how it would be like to kiss him... Yet, I was scared – what would happen if I went back? What would Dante say? Also, I was angry at myself for running away. But most of all, I was confused ... and – godfuckingdammit! I was feeling too many emotions at the same time...

There was chaos in my head and I felt a headache develop. All I knew was that I wanted _this_, I wanted _him_. But I didn't get why he had initiated it. When we danced together, many months ago on my first night in Capulet, he had made the first move too. And after the party, one month ago, he had taken care of me so gently... And yesterday, he came to me on his own when I was at the window. Did that mean he liked me? Well, yes – otherwise I wouldn't live with him at the office. But how much did he like me? _Why _did he kiss me?

No kiss had ever made me feel like this – I was still trembling, my cheeks were burning and I couldn't stop licking my lips, still trying to taste Dante there. And that voice in my head – it was purring again.

Sure, I had kissed many times during the last year but usually I would just stick to blow or hand jobs. Kissing was something very intimate – in my opinion much more intimate than just sucking someone off or sometimes even sex itself. A kiss meant that there had to be a connection and since all of the guys back then were just one night stands I never planned on seeing again, I didn't like the feeling of connecting with them further. I saw the things I had done more as a punishment to me or a desperate attempt to fill the emptiness I had felt.

Slowly, I licked my lips again. My heart was still pounding in my chest. I had imagined what it would feel like to kiss Dante _a lot_. My imagination didn't even come close.

Hell, what am I even doing? Yesterday, we discovered that there is someone out there who was trying to end the world and here I was wrecking my brains about the most trivial things. Angrily, I got up again. I had to go back and –

This demonic stench was in the air again. I drew Blue Rose – Red Queen was still in the cave, at the fire where I fled from Dante – and listened intently.

Something heavy collided with my head and for a second time today, everything went black again.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure whether the Latin part is 100% correct, the last time I had Latin in school was about three years ago xD<p> 


	7. The Disappointment, part 2

Blessed And Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had a little trouble writing this chapter and kept on editing and editing it and I'm still not really satisfied with how it came out... Somehow, writing from Dante's POV is much harder than I had expected o.O

**Replies**

SirenaLoreley – Yeah, Nero has the habit of drawing danger to him xD But Dante will come to the rescue!  
>Thanks for the compliment and the review :D<p>

bitbyboth – I guess Nero really drank too much if he doesn't even know how or why he started the fight at the bar xD And I am also really glad I'm done with school – the last two months were some of the most horrible of my life x_x  
>Thanks for reviewing :D<p>

Cielshadow17 – But cliffhangers make the story more exiting, don't they? XD Thanks for reviewing ^.^

Not-Completely-Insane – Waaah, the song fits so perfectly *-* I'm glad you liked the chapter. And no, you don't overuse exclamation points – you use just the right amount ;)  
>Thanks for the review :D<p>

PureVampirePriestess – Oh yeah, poor Nero is all confused. Well, he's been through a lot after all. But Dante won't let him get away like that xD  
>Thanks for reviewing ^.^<p>

inuyashaawesome4 – Hehe, thank you :D

HubrisP – Thanks for the compliment and the review ^.^

WingsOfVanity – Oh my god, that's a huge compliment, thanks so much *-* Also, thanks for reviewing :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – The Disappointment, pt. 2 (Dante's POV)<p>

_I'm so fucking stupid._

I smacked my forehead. Great, now I scared him off. But I couldn't help myself. When Nero fell down, I nearly had a heart attack. With strength I didn't even know I possessed, I had punched into the beast's body, straight through the steel armor, and ripped its heart out. My knuckles had hurt like hell, I probably broke them but it didn't matter. Nero had been right about the poison, it stung like a bitch and burned me the instant it touched my skin but I ignored it. After killing the demon, I triggered and flew down to catch Nero before his neck was snapped because of the rope that was wound around it. I had caught him just in time, cut the rope with the claws of my trigger, and held him close to me, feeling relief wash through me when he took a deep breath, his eyes opening and staring into mine groggily before they closed again.

The rope had dug in deeply into his skin, his neck had been smeared with blood but other than that he seemed pretty uninjured.

And now... Now I ruined everything, making him run off. _I am so _s_tupid_ – what was I thinking?

I wasn't used to things being complicated. I avoided complexity, didn't waste my time with it. But after the savior incident, I found myself in a complicated situation. It came crawling, one by one and suddenly – suddenly, everything was a mess.

After the savior incident, I just couldn't stop to think about Nero. I found him interesting. Finally, after all this time, I had found someone who challenged me. I found him fascinating. I didn't know how the punk did it but somehow I was captivated by him. And in the beginning, it pissed me off to no end.

I wasn't able to identify my own emotions. I didn't know why I found him so interesting and why I kept on thinking about him. I'm not much of a thinker... or a talker. I'm not used to being confused! Usually, I am very self-confident about everything I do. I don't question anything – happenings, feelings, nothing. Things happened the way they happened and that's it. There's no reason to scrutinize anything, to analyze anything.

For a while, I was able to keep my usual routine: missions every now and then, going out in the evening and waking up with a stranger in my bed the next day.

I don't know what exactly made me break my routine but I have a feeling that it's connected to my devil side. I kept on thinking about Nero and suddenly, I found myself brooding 24/7 and searched for things to occupy my mind. But it didn't work! It started with taking jobs. Usually, I was lazy and only took jobs when I needed the money – means, when I couldn't afford pizza or the rent. But suddenly, I took every job I got, hoping that all the slaying would take my mind off of Nero. Didn't work.

I went out _every single night_ in the month once, hoping that I could pick up someone different each night. Didn't work. I just lost interest in flirting or taking anyone home, the only one I could think of was that cocky brat from Fortuna.

Even the girls noticed the change in my behavior, asking what was wrong. I waved them off, saying it was nothing. But still, I was restless – so I tried to subtly talk with Trish about my problem. She was no help at all.

"If you miss Nero, go and tell him", was her blunt suggestion.

"I didn't say that I miss him!", I yelled angrily, immediately giving myself away. So much about trying to be subtle. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with me? "Besides, he has a girlfriend", I added with a scowl, barely remembering what she looked like.

"Maybe they broke up", Trish said, making me almost say 'don't raise my hopes' but I stopped myself just in time. What was going on in my head?

I remembered how Nero had asked me whether we would meet again and what did I do? I gave him a salute. Great, Dante, great.

I found myself talking about Nero a little too much and it irritated me. I was a grown man, dammit, why did I act like this? And why the hell did I give him Vergil's sword? The words "Keep it" had left my mouth before I could even properly think about it. Maybe I thought this would connect us, that he would magically come to me and – heh, wait.

I thought we had a connection because we looked so alike. It was unusual for someone to have white hair like me. I noticed his devil arm – I think he calls it "devil bringer"? Cute. – a little later: he punched me with it and yes, it hurt. Maybe I had been captivated because of his fighting style or because he'd been able to surprise me by kicking me into the face. I was curious, I admitted so much back then. But the more time passed, the more I realized there was more to it.

Lady was a little more helpful than Trish, even when she wasn't aware of it. She had given me the job in Fortuna during the savior incident and she also gave me the second job there.

"Get up, jackass", she had yelled – Lady always has the most charming nicknames for me – "You're going on a mission."

She had looked genuinely surprised when I actually got up and grabbed my weapons.

"What's wrong with you?", she asked, lifted her sunglasses and stared at me.

"Huh?"

"You didn't protest. You're not reading a porn magazine. You didn't make a perverted comment about my boobs. You aren't your usual lazy self", she explained, still eyeing me suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"Nothing", I said, turning my back to her and choosing a devil arm for the mission. A shot rang, hitting the weapon wall where my hand had been just a second before.

"Goddammit, Lady!", I yelled furiously, "For what reason are you shooting me now?"

"Tell me what's going on in your head, moron!", she screamed back, twirling her gun around her finger. We both stared at each other, huffing angrily.

"We've known each other for ten years now", Lady said then, suddenly much calmer, "And in all those years I have never seen you like this. What is it, Dante?"

"You wouldn't understand", I mumbled, putting Ebony and Ivory into their holsters.

"I think I do", she said, "You miss him, don't you?"

Women and their fucking intuition. Why did the girls _sense_ things like these? It crept me out. Also, Lady must have talked to Trish – otherwise she wouldn't know about Nero, she didn't come with us to Fortuna one year ago, after all.

I grunted in response, shouldering Rebellion and turned to leave. "Where's the mission?"

"Fortuna."

My head snapped back to her and she smirked widely, giving me the note with the address.

"The client said there was a huge demon – looks like a puddle of goo with some tentacles and kills everything in its path", she explained, the grin never leaving her face.

I was still staring at her and took the note. "Thanks", I mumbled, feeling paralyzed.

She was still smiling, though it wasn't her usual evil smirk when she was about to shoot me. It was an honest smile, accompanied by a look that she rarely gave me: encouragement. I was amazed. But after some seconds, she returned to her bitchy self: "Now get your ass out of here, you idiot."

I did as I was told and arrived in Fortuna some hours later. I had no trouble tracking the demon down, the smell instantly giving it away. The only thing I had trouble with was actually focusing on my enemy – Nero was still on my mind. And of course, the thing used my distraction to its advantage – it swallowed me. I have been swallowed by several demons before but this one was taking the cake. It was disgusting and dark and I had trouble fighting my way out of it, its huge teeth were in the way. Only now I realized how lucky I was that that demon wasn't poisonous as its brothers and sisters that had attacked Nero and me later.

And after hacking my way out of the thing, I couldn't believe my luck when I ran into Nero. But something was wrong with him. There were bags under his eyes and his right arm was covered in a sling. Why would he hide his devil arm? There was no need to do that after he had saved the whole town. Something was definitively wrong... My heart sank when I noticed that I had crashed a wedding. So he still was with that girl... Kyrie, was it? Wait, why did Nero look so sad then? When he said it wasn't his wedding, I felt strangely relieved. I had a chance. It was slim but better than nothing.

Nero seemed to be falling apart and I offered him to talk with him, asking myself why I even did that. But I was ready to listen to him and it surprised me that I had the patience for that.

And once again, the words had left my mouth before I could wrap my head around it: "Move in with me." I wanted to be close to Nero. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to. I couldn't explain it. I didn't know why I had this strange feeling in my stomach whenever I looked at him. My body and mind were reacting on their own and I had a hard time regaining control over myself.

Nero seemed to have a distorted picture of himself – he wasn't weak. He was a part-devil with a demonic arm – and had been raised in a religious city, of all places. I don't know the struggle he went – or maybe is still going through because of this appendage, but still, I am able to imagine it. He didn't want to accept his demon side and this was where his problems were rooted. I knew that he got used to his bringer even when he wished "the damn thing" wouldn't exist. For some reason, I couldn't imagine Nero without it – to me, it seemed normal. The support he received from me and the girls seemed to have build up his confidence.

Still, he had yelled at me when I told him what happened after he passed out. It seemed as if he still thought that I thought he was weak. That's not true. He had impaled me with my own sword onto a statue the first time we met, so how can I think he was weak? Yes, I had seen his breakdowns but that was no sign of weakness to me. We were both half-demon and half-human after all, so it was okay to show emotions. All that I thought was that he was a little emotionally unstable – something that was absolutely understandable! The town he grew up in turned against him after he saved them all. The girl he used to love betrayed him and married someone else. To forget the pain, he started to drink on a regular basis. He had developed an addiction to self-destruction and even tried to commit suicide. I remembered everything of the evening before he moved in with me, the evening we had spent at the bar on the outskirts of Fortuna – even when he didn't remember it himself. After everything Nero has been through, it was no surprise that he was depressed.

"I used to take every opportunity I got to numb my feelings", he had confessed to me back then, staring into space. "Sedatives, painkillers, alcohol. Anything. It felt good to feel nothing." He had sobbed dryly. "Even though the pain returned ten times stronger when the effects of the drugs wore off..."

He had been a mess, his eyes red, bloodshot and puffy, his bottom lip trembling. "I didn't know what caused me to throw most of the pills out. Somehow, I was fed up with feeling nothing. But now, I don't know what to feel. Maybe I hoped that all the drugs would kill me, I don't even know anymore."

I was shocked to find him in that state – where was the cocky bastard that had tried to kill me? And it had shocked me even more when he confessed to me that he was raped and tried to kill himself afterwards.

Nero had also told me about the things he did during the last year, trying to hide his face all the while, embarrassed about what he did. I asked him if he was sad because he wasn't the one who married Kyrie and was surprised by his reply: "I find women repulsive."

"Repulsive?", I had echoed, "Why?"

He shrugged in response. "I guess I always imagined that Kyrie would be by my side – she was the only one who always accepted me. We spent so much time together and then... out of nowhere, she was gone. We had a complicated relationship, though not really a romantic one. She was important to me... See, I just thought she would always be there because I was ready to do the same." He had gulped down his beer then, demanding another one. "It had been... pure. It had felt so right. We were together and supported each other. I never really thought about her in a sexual way, I just admired her, wanted to protect her. I thought I was important to her too but apparently I was wrong..." He trailed off and stared into space again, concentrating hard.

"When I started going out after she left, women came to flirt with me at the clubs but for some reason, I thought they were annoying as hell", he had continued and glared at me when I chuckled in amusement.

"I mean, women are pretty and so on – but they never shut up. They tried to cheer me up but refused to be the rebound girl – and that was what I wanted. I don't know what triggered it but suddenly I was tired of that purity-shit. She left me because of my demon side, because I'm tainted. So I corrupted myself some more..."

I didn't know what to say. Nero had tried to destroy himself on purpose, in every aspect possible – both physically and mentally.

"Men were hitting on me too... and I don't know, I guess it was easier with men – no need for introductions, the intentions of both sides were clear. It was easier so I just stuck to that."

"You just said you find women repulsive", I had reminded him, still trying to figure out his sexuality. The kid was completely confused about everything.

"Maybe that was a little too harsh", he had replied, shrugging again, "Still, I'm not really attracted to them. Thanks to Kyrie, I see women as something I have to treasure, not to corrupt or use to my advantage. And, well... I don't know, Dante. I don't know much about love other than that it sucks."

His beer had arrived by then and he continued to drown himself in booze – I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember much of that conversation.

But the more time Nero spent with me in Capulet, the more his smile returned and I heard him joke and laugh more and more – the fire he possessed was back.

I didn't really understand my own feelings towards Nero. At first, I thought everything about us would work out on a friendly basis – but no. I wanted more and it was becoming harder and harder to stop myself from wanting him. I knew I had to be careful with him too. The kid was fragile and very vulnerable. But what did I do? I lost control. First, at the club on his very first day in Capulet – I couldn't stop myself when I saw him dance. Nero knows how to move his body in an absolutely alluring way, who could resist that? I thought that he had enjoyed the attention back then, but I had to remind myself that after all he's been through the last year, it was his natural instinct to flirt. I didn't want to be one of his flings. I didn't want him to see me that way so I tried to hold back – and failed terribly at that.

I just couldn't stop myself from touching him at every opportunity I got – I always ruffled his hair, hugged him whenever I could and it had been very hard not to kiss him yesterday when he cuddled closer to me.

I knew that demons were usually bisexual – and so were half-demons, apparently. Of course, there were exceptions to that – Vergil, for example had always identified himself as asexual. Still, gender wasn't the crucial factor for choosing a mate.

I had no problem with being bisexual. I liked men and women, flirted with both of them, had slept with both and also enjoyed both. Both men and women had their own charm – women were soft, curvy and gentle while men were the complete opposite – hard, muscular and rough. People are people, so does the gender really matter? I don't think so. Still, I never had a serious relationship with anyone because I simply didn't think beyond physical satisfaction. As soon as things got serious or complicated, I took off and never looked back.

My father had told both Vergil and me about demonic mating – he told us that every demon had a longing for completeness. It sounded more like a soulmate to me, someone who accepted you in every aspect, loved you with all your flaws, someone who fitted perfectly to you. Mates complemented one another – like two pieces of a puzzle. Demons mated for life...

I actually believed in that – when I was a kid. But the older I became, the more I thought this was bullshit. Of course, my parents were the counterexample – they showed me that true love did exist but being half-demon, things weren't that easy. Nobody could explain the strange relationship my mother and father had shared. They didn't even know how it worked themselves.

I felt incomplete and no matter who I slept with or how amazing the sex was – it didn't change a thing. Sure, the demonic voice I heard in the back of my head would shut up after it got its fix but it wasn't enough.

And then Nero came along, kicked me in the face and turned my way of thinking around.

I had no preferences when it came to lovers. I just like whatever I like, was contended when someone was a good lay and I had something to please my eyes. Well, I confess that I can be quite shallow at times but it is something different with Nero, something much deeper. Still, I found him _very_ attractive – his slim body, the muscles he developed from all the demon slaying, the delicious, creamy pale skin. Everything on his body was a sight for sore eyes, especially his boyish and beautifully chiseled facial features: the well-defined jawline, those striking deep blue eyes, framed by long black lashes, the straight nose and those full pink petal lips... Gingerly, I touched my own lips with my fingertips, remembering the feeling of his against my own. His lips were surprisingly soft, softer than my own but nonetheless they had felt demanding against mine – he had put up a fight for dominance. And he has this unique taste – spicy yet sweet. It fitted perfectly to his scent which was a mix of the woody odor of seaweed, the fruity smell of black currant, combined with faint undertones of vanilla – truly exotic. Nero had his tongue pierced and I had my fun playing around with the piercing. It actually surprised me that he has so many body modifications... I remembered how he flashed the piercing to me during the ride from Fortuna to Capulet – he had stuck his tongue out like a kid. I had a little trouble to focus on the road after that. And later, he had subconsciously tortured me: he came down the stairs of the office and was shirtless – he had showered some minutes before –, his hair had been still damp and my eyes had almost popped out of my head. I had stared at his tattoo and my mind instantly started to wander. I thought about where that tattoo led to, imagined how he would look like completely naked... I had caught a glimpse of his backside then and swallowed hard, staring at the curve of his back, at the muscles that twitched with every movement he made. My gaze slid down to his lower back and the small indentations on either side of his spine. Dear god. And as if to mock me, Nero had licked his lips, showing off the piercing again and I thought I was going crazy when he started to suck the sauce and grease of the pizza we had been eating off his fingers. I couldn't help but imagine those lips wrapped around something else... And before I even knew it, I had one of the most erotic daydreams of my life that included me bending Nero over my desk. I pictured him under me, panting breathlessly, throwing his head back in pleasure, moaning out my name as I slammed into him again and again and again... I would grab his hips and bury my thumbs into his back dimples, would kiss and bite his milky skin. We'd reach our climax together and I would press him close to me in the aftermath, kiss his blushing cheeks, his bruised lips, would revel in the mess I had made out of him... No one had ever managed to make me feel that hot with such simple actions. But after he had told me he had been raped I felt guilty for imagining things like these. One of the worst things that could happen to a person has happened to him and what was I thinking about? A way to get into his pants...

My devil side constantly reminded me how sexy the kid was, mentally screaming at me to do something. Nero's nipples are pierced too if I remember it correctly. I wonder what it would be like to – WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO KISS HIM JUST LIKE THAT? What the hell was I thinking? And what should I do now? Where did he run to? Why did he run away? And why was I asking myself so many questions?

I had fallen for the kid, hadn't I? I don't know myself. I have never been in love, after all. I loved my parents, loved my brother but I had never been _romantically_ involved with anyone. It's ridiculous, really – I am 29 years old and never had a serious relationship in my life! To me, the rapid beating of my heart and sweaty palms were something new and strange. I didn't get my own body's reactions and it made me just as much uneasy as happy. What had the kid done to me?

The girls wouldn't stop nagging me about my strange behavior around Nero, especially Veronica. One night, when Nero and I were at the "Phoenix" again, she kept on pestering me about the kid. I was sitting at the bar and she just wouldn't shut up.

"Come on, Dante – dance with him! You both looked so hot together the last time!"

"No", I grunted bluntly and took a sip of my drink, giving her a glare that meant 'leave me alone'.

"Why not?", she continued her query instead.

"I'm not sure...", I replied slowly, turning my gaze to the dance floor where Nero was dancing. Damn... the kid was hot as hell and didn't even seem to be aware of it. He wore tight black leather pants that showed off his long legs and a white, slightly transparent tank top. I briefly wondered if he was baiting me purposefully... If he did, it was working. Oh, I remembered the way he had wrapped those legs around my hips when we first met, back then in Fortuna. It's quite ironic in fact – when we met, we wanted to kill each other and now we were friends... _Friends_, huh.

Loud giggling had snapped me out of my thoughts – I hadn't been the only one watching him, some girls that were seated in a booth close to the dance floor had been ogling him shamelessly, practically drooling. My devil side growled at that, demanding that I ripped them to shreds. _Think rationally. Nero doesn't even like girls – they're no competition._ I turned back to Veronica, grinding my teeth. _Calm the fuck down._

"A double whisky."

She produced a glass from beneath the bar, setting it in front of me and filling it with liquor. I snatched the glass away and gulped the contents down in one go.

"Whoa, Dante – what gives?", she asked, raising a brow.

I just shrugged. I didn't want her to ask more questions, it was annoying.

"I've never seen you acting like that...", she said with a grin, "Just watching him dance makes you so... discomposed."

I growled lowly in my throat and she replied with a hiss, showing her fangs, eyes gleaming in a bright yellow. I backed away a little. Creepy.

"Tell him you like him", she demanded, fangs growing back slowly, "I'm sure he likes you too."

"Things are not that easy... unfortunately."

"Who are you and what did you do to Dante Sparda?", she asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "Since when are you thinking? Just go for it."

"No."

Living and working with Nero felt a little too good to be true and I didn't want to ruin that. It was nice to have him at the office, it was nice to talk to him, to fight together with him. What if he just saw me as a friend – or even worse: what if he just wanted sex without any commitment? I didn't like to think of Nero like that but it could be true after all. I wanted a relationship with him, not a fuck buddy. And at the moment, we had a friendship and we got along well. Why should I risk that?

And recently, Lady and Trish started to annoy me as well.

"You two need to get your shit together", Lady had huffed yesterday after Nero went to sleep.

"What?"

The girls exchanged a look and I growled.

"Really, Dante – are you _blind_?", Trish asked, angering me further.

"Listen, if you have anything to say just fucking say it", I grumbled. I hadn't been in the mood for playing games. It was ridiculous, really.

Both of them had shrugged. "It surprises me how both of you act", Lady said then, "Almost timid. You're demon hunters, for fuck's sake – act like it."

I didn't get what they wanted from me.

Trish sighed and again, the girls had exchanged a look. "What are you so afraid of, Dante?", Trish asked, "That Nero will reject you?"

_How. The. Fuck. Did. They. Know._

I shrugged, searching for a way to escape this conversation. Men don't talk about feelings. Just even considering to talk about Nero with the girls made me feel as if I softened over the years – a feeling I didn't like at all. But they reacted quicker than I anticipated, hovering over me, drawing their guns. Getting shot was really unpleasant – I may heal quickly but getting filled with bullets still hurts. So I stayed still, glaring at them.

"You _are_ afraid of being rejected", Lady diagnosed, her unequal eyes widening in shock. That look she was giving me was one of the reasons I didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm not", I retorted, "Go away."

"Really? Why don't you make the first step then?"

"Go away", I repeated again. I didn't like to be cornered and I knew that at least Trish was able to hear my inner demon growl out a warning. Any closer and I would snap.

They holstered their weapons again, staring at me.

"Dante", Trish started gently and I was reminded yet again that she was a copy of my mother. "It's obvious that Nero likes you. He told us some of the things he did during the last year... Don't you understand? He's even more afraid to be rejected than you. The one he loved the most walked out of his life. He doesn't want to risk that again."

She was right – but still, I didn't know how to approach Nero, how to make things work out between us.

"And don't you dare scaring him away, Dante", Lady had added with a scowl. "I like Nero. He's such a sweet kid – nice and polite, not a lazy ass like you. And for some reason, he's able to motivate you. Have you noticed that you almost paid off your debt because of all the missions you went on together?"

I raised my brows at that. "I... we... What?"

Once again, they looked at each other, both rolling their eyes. "Just think about it, Dante", Trish had said and both of them left, leaving me brooding.

I recalled the night when Nero went to a concert together – he had been staring at the tour posters that were hung up all over Capulet and I figured he wanted to go. He had looked at the tickets in awe and gave me a heart-warming smile. It was good to see him smile like that, to know that I could make him happy with simple things like these. He admitted that it was the first real concert he ever went to – the artists he listened to didn't tour through Fortuna and he was excited to finally see one of his favorite bands live.

I was surprised that we actually found a bad we both liked equally. It was something both of us usually didn't listen to – very atmospheric and melodious blues-like rock and both of us couldn't explain why exactly we liked the band.

I was still wondering how a kid like Nero, who had been raised in a religious city, could have such a twisted taste of music – usually, he loved raw and edgy music like hardcore, punk or metal: music that mainly consisted of shrill guitar riffs, bullet drums, thumping bass sequences and high-pitched, piercing vocals – everything was so fast-paced and rapid that it left no time to actually enjoy it in my opinion.

I asked him why he liked that music during the ride from Fortuna to Capulet. I remember that Nero had pushed the CD into the music player despite all my protests – and I had received a punch in the shoulder for my question.

"The music is _honest_, old man. The artists show their emotions through their instruments and the singing – this rawness isn't fake, the emotions they're trying to reflect are real."

"It's unmelodious", I had retorted and his brows furrowed.

"No, it's not", he had said stubbornly, "You have to listen more closely, old man. The music is layered. Beneath those 'horrible screams', as you call them, there is a flowing melody. There are background vocals that contrast to the heavy instrumentation."

We were silent for a minute and I had tried to discern the things he had mentioned, briefly wondering how he knew stuff like this.

"I didn't know you analyze music like this", I said then.

"I don't." He had smiled lightly. "I just _listen_ to it, Dante. Where's the sense in analyzing music? Things are the way they are."

I wished that Nero had the same view on life as he had on music. It would make many things easier for him – accepting his devil side, for example.

We had a little trouble when we entered the venue. The bouncer asked for Nero's ID and marked his human hand with a bold "X". Nero was fuming when we went inside, pissed that he couldn't buy or drink alcohol now.

"How did you even get a hold of alcohol during the last year when you're still underage?", I had asked him with raised brows.

"Nobody asked for my ID there, old man", he had mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting adorably. I asked myself how he actually managed that – looking cute and sexy at the same time. He had bitten his lower lip slightly and I looked away – hell, even a small gesture like that could get me aroused in no time. A little later though, he confessed that he got alcohol in exchange for... well, "serving" the bartenders in "special ways" – means booze for blow jobs. I felt sorry for him but I knew he didn't want to be pitied. I just pulled him close in a loose hug, saying "These times are over now" and he nodded in agreement, rubbing his nose.

The first band started to play but neither of us paid that much attention to them – we were there for the headliner anyway. Nero tapped his foot to the rhythm of the drums. It was one of his habits – one part of his body would always move when there was music and he had a good sense for rhythm. I had noticed this during our jam sessions and it was inspiring to watch him drumming. He told me he never had any drum lessons and that he simply copied the techniques of his favorite drummers and that he did what felt right to him. "Watching and learning, old man", he had explained, "It takes some time but well... practice makes perfect." Then, he had twirled the drum sticks around his fingers and began to play again. It was the same with learning new combat techniques. Usually, I just showed him the basics of how to wield a certain devil arm and then, he would just try and work it out on his own, creating his own moves and technique. Nero possessed a patience that I could only dream of.

The first band said their goodbyes and left the stage, the headliners following instantly, changing the equipment and checking the sound.

I felt a tug on my arm and realized that Nero was pulling me towards the stage. "Dante, come on."

His eyes were sparkling and he was lightly bouncing, apparently very excited.

I let myself be tagged along and after some minutes, the lights dimmed again, the singer entering the stage. The band wasted no time and started immediately.

The intro resounded through the room and then, slowly, the music started to build up – faint chords of an acoustic guitar, followed by the bass and finally, the singer started singing. His voice was a low, melodic tenor, fitting perfectly to the slow, blues-like song. The keyboard joined soon, the atmosphere becoming cloudy. Background vocals resounded in the chorus, making the overall sound fuller. Another verse was sung and then, the song faded out, blending into the next one. The acoustic guitar started again, the drums joining as well as the keyboards. The singer's voice sounded stronger in this song, the melody faster. The concert continued for a while and at one point, the singer asked the audience to sing with them. Many people also raised their lighters or cellphones, swinging to the beat, singing the chorus while the keyboardist played a solo. I realized that Nero next to me was singing as well. He was smiling widely, seeming to be completely relaxed and happy. That was the first time I had seen him smile like that, but the more time passed, the more he showed me this wonderful smile. Every time he looked like that, my stomach churned – it wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all, it was bubbly and nice and I have never felt something like that before. Seeing other people's happiness or sadness usually didn't affect me at all but with Nero, everything was so different...

Nero was special in many ways – for example, I never imagined I'd actually _want_ a serious relationship. Usually, I get along with people for only a limited period of time. I am too impatient to deal with people or their feelings and demands. That doesn't mean that I don't notice things – I _am_ pretty observant, I usually just can't bring myself to care. And although Nero and I did fight every now and then, it was about nothing serious and we both were able to forgive and forget, to find compromises. Either that, or we would spar with each other. Our battles were always quite interesting and it felt good to finally have someone who was able to keep up with me, someone who dared to challenge and taunt me – and that's what Nero did.

Also, we could just sit there in silence and still understand each other. Hell, I have never experienced something like that. I never knew I could be patient enough for any of that. I didn't know bonds like that could even exist between two people!

When Nero had the breakdown after the wedding, all I could think of were ways to comfort him. I wanted to hug him and wipe his tears away, wanted to tell him everything would be alright. I didn't know where the urge came from. It was there, simple as that. All I knew was that I could sympathize with Nero, I made similar mistakes in my life after all, and I thought he had suffered enough for his entire life. Life had been harder on him than me. He had grown up in an environment where only a small number of people had accepted him – his foster family. And the person he least expected to turn on him had exactly done that. Of course he had the feeling that something was missing in his life. I was lucky that I had never spiraled down to rock bottom – though I had been quite close to it, especially after the incident with Vergil at Temen-ni-gru. I didn't know myself what kept me from that. Maybe because my mother had sacrificed herself for me, because she wanted me to live? I followed her wish and lived, even though I felt something was missing. Or maybe it had been Lady who had shot me in the head back then and demanded that I pulled myself together. It didn't matter anyway – nobody can change the past.

Maybe Nero was that missing piece in my life...? Nero deserved to be loved properly, to be kissed and touched and taken care of... Could I do that? I had no experience when it came to relationships... But I was willing to try.

I remembered the night when we went back from that Halloween party... I had to drag Nero out of the bar. I didn't know why he was that angry and couldn't really make out what he was saying. He calmed down after a while... Well, not only did he calm down but his mood changed drastically from angry to happy. I had dragged him upstairs into his room where he slumped down onto the bed. He had been shivering in his clothes that had been wet because we walked home in the rain, and even though I knew he couldn't catch a cold, being part-demon like me, I couldn't leave him like that. I only noticed that he didn't fall asleep as I thought before when he stared at me wide-eyed, apparently not liking to have his privacy invaded like that.

"You're drunk", I had said to remind myself that I shouldn't take advantage of him, even though I just wanted to rip off all of his clothes and devour him. Why did he look so sad then? When I asked him what was wrong, he just gave me this breathtaking smile again – it took all of my self-control not to pounce onto him just then and there. But apparently, he loved testing my limits and reached out for me with his demonic hand. The light blue skin had a very fascinating texture – lightly ribbed but still quite soft, pulsing with power. He caught me off-guard when he whispered "You're beautiful". Nobody had ever called me that. Usually, sexual partners called me hot or handsome or sexy – shallow words to describe appearances. _Beautiful_... an unusual compliment for a man, isn't it? Still, it had a deep meaning.

He wanted me to stay and so I did. It was another test to my self-control. Nero cuddled closer to me as soon as I slipped into the bed with him, still feeling cold. He had drifted off to sleep quickly and I just watched him. He looked peaceful and innocent when he was asleep, a soft smile adorning his lips. I knew that Nero was still mourning about the loss of his innocence. Even though I knew he was no virgin anymore, and had explored his sexuality quite avidly during the last year, he still seemed so innocent and pure to me. Nero was a boy of many contradictions – it was a part of his character and made him so interesting and captivating. During our fights and missions, I saw his wild demonic side – the side that craved for blood and violence. Both of us couldn't deny that part of our nature. Demons needed to kill, simple as that. Living with Nero showed me other sides of his multi-faceted character – and I liked every side he showed me. His sarcastic and joking side, the cocky attitude he had already sported back then in Fortuna, his calm nature whenever he tried to adapt in new situations before he burst out into life – he had this special way of thinking and thinking just to throw out his plans in the last minute –, hell, I even liked his sad and depressed side. The latter because by now I knew how to cheer him up, to make him smile again. … Maybe I really was getting soft. Damn.

I had regarded his sleeping face again. _"You're beautiful",_ he had said, a compliment that I could only return. Under the silvery moonlight that had shone through the window, he looked almost angelic. I could get used to that – sleeping with him, holding him close to me... And that was unusual as well. I had a very high sex drive because of my devil side and when I had held Nero close to me that night – well, my inner demon had been silent, contended. Usually, I am not satisfied with simply sleeping next to someone – I needed sex, it was a primal instinct. Still, whenever I looked at anyone after the savior incident, saw anyone in a sexual manner, my devil side mentally kicked me, demanding that I courted Nero. I didn't even know what it meant by _courting _and kept ignoring it – in the end, it screamed even louder. It wanted to settle down with a made, was tired of me sleeping around. At the same time, I asked myself whether this really was the same voice that screamed in delight during battles, the same voice that demanded blood and violence whenever I went on a mission. And as soon as I realized what my devil side wanted I felt as if I had been hit by a truck. It made me feel sick, the feeling of needing something constant in my life, it made me feel _old_.

After the things that happened on Mallet Island, I had been resigned for some time. Seeing Vergil again after all those years, turned into an emotionless puppet, had triggered a feeling of helplessness, made me vulnerable – things I didn't want to feel. For some reason, I had assured myself that I was invincible, that I was able to defeat everyone – I was an arrogant idiot, maybe I still am – but after killing Vergil everything came crashing down. I realized that I wasn't a teenager anymore, that the world around me was changing. Capulet changed, Love Planet and the Bull's Eye bar closed down and I asked myself where the hell my old self went. This phase was quite short though because I simply decided that I didn't want to deal with my resignation. I pushed my thoughts aside, made sure to keep the usual routine: eat, sleep, kill... well, and sex. I refused to deal with my thoughts, ignored the fact that I was getting older. I clung to my youth – so desperately it was almost pathetic.

Of course I knew that I was going to live a long time because I was half-demon but still, the mere thought of ageing, decay or death made me feel uncomfortable. It reminded me of things I didn't want to think about.

After my parents died, I had been on my own. Vergil hadn't been there to support me like he had done all the time before. He was gone, all of them were gone. I had been forced to grow up but refused to do that, tried to act as if it was nothing. But deep down I knew I was deceiving myself. Still, I hadn't been sad or depressed. I was lost.

Lying to myself worked quite well for a while – until I went on that mission in Fortuna. After that, those thoughts returned, combined with thoughts about Nero...

Nero had imagined his life to be different, free from any supernatural things. He thought that he was tainted because of his demonic nature which I couldn't understand. Then again, Nero had grown up listening to how his demonic descent was wrong and something to be ashamed of...

When I was sure Nero was sleeping, I had left his bedroom. I needed time to think.

I didn't know what to make out of that situation, about my situation with Nero in general. It was easy to pick up someone for a one night stand – there were no responsibilities there. One night – and that's it. Relationships, feelings – now, that shit was way more complicated. I didn't know how to deal with it and it made me insecure – and I hate to admit that. Me – insecure? I didn't like to feel like that.

I had also noticed that I seemed to be allowed to touch Nero's devil bringer without him jerking away or getting violent. Trish told me once that Nero had smashed her into a wall after a mission because she accidentally brushed it. She wasn't mad at him (if I had done something like that, on the other hand, she would have castrated me in the blink of an eye – how does the kid get away just like that?), she was more interested in the power he possessed.

"You should have seen it", she said, "Just a flick of his wrist and boom – suddenly everything hurt."

"Sounds painful", I commented, "But you look perfectly fine. So, can you cut to the chase?"

"You have to pay for my manicure", she said, "One nail broke off." She raised her middle finger and grinned evilly – of course _that_ nail broke... And even when I handed her the wad of cash reluctantly, I wasn't mad at Nero. Something like that had also never happened.

And of course, the kid was special because I had told him about my family on my own. Not only did I think that it was only fair because he had told me some of his secrets but also because I wanted him to know, I _wanted_ to tell him. That had never happened to me as well. Sure, Lady and Trish had asked me about my parents but I waved them off rather harshly. I didn't like talking about my family, didn't like to remind myself of all the tragic things that happened and how I lost everyone. But talking to Nero about it, just telling him that story, had made those memories easier to cope with.

My demon half agreed with me – and craved him as mate. It was hard to shut up the constant purring in the back of my head – it constantly bitched that I should just take what I liked, that Nero proved to be a strong and worthy mate and that it wanted to claim him.

Claiming a mate... I didn't know much about that. My father had said when demons mated, they would claim each other so other demons could see they were "taken" but when Vergil and I had asked for details, he had cleared his throat awkwardly, saying that we would find out ourselves when we found a mate, that everything would come to us by instinct.

I had to go after Nero. Not that I expected him to do something stupid, he could take care of himself, but after what happened yesterday I was a little worried. I was surprised of my own behavior, in fact – I have never really taken care of anybody but when I saw Nero almost fainting yesterday, all I thought about was how I could make him feel better. And suddenly, it was there again – this patience I didn't know I possessed. Of course, I had been shocked of the carnage we've seen there, maybe even a little scared. Nothing could have prepared Nero for what he had seen there, not even the things that happened during the savior incident, so his breakdown was understandable and nothing to be ashamed of. Whoever was responsible for this bloodbath was out of their mind. Killing a whole village, killing their own minions. It wasn't normal. Bonfires were a bad sign, something that appeared only seldom – it was a display of power and violence, a memento, meant to intimidate. And the warning... I didn't like it and it made me uncomfortable.

I picked up both mine and Nero's swords and followed the trace of his footsteps in the snow.

Also, Nero and I had to talk about … the kiss.

Damn, what was I supposed to say anyway? _Sorry for kissing you just like that, kid but I couldn't resist. Wanna continue where we stopped? _What the hell? No, I can't say things like these! My devil side tried to convince me otherwise and I tried to shut it up. What was going on in my head?

A little later, the trace stopped at a glade. Confused, I looked around. He had to be here. Or did something happen? I sniffed the air. This demonic stench again. Something had happened to Nero. Shit.

"Master won't be happy...", a high and squeaky voice resounded from farther away, "I told them they had the wrong guy but no one listens to me anyway..."

What? I inched closer to the voice, listening intently as the creature continued to talk to itself.

"'Capture the son of Sparda and bring him to me' he said", the voice rambled on, "That task can't be too hard but of course they capture the wrong one. 'He's the right one, Cerog' they said, 'Shut up, Cerog, we know what we're doing', they said. Master's going to kill all of us now..."

And the voice started sobbing and crying – like a little child, shrill and ear-piercing.

I inched closer, finding a little demon that looked a lot like those tentacle things. It was as small as a little puppy though and seemed to be strangely deformed. It had nine tentacles instead of eight and its main two eyes were _huge _–they had the size of tennis balls. Its jaw wasn't as wide and it had less teeth than the other demons of his class and its gills didn't seem to emit poison. Also, it didn't smell as bad as the other demons.

Quickly, I grabbed it by the back of its neck, lifting it. It stopped its sobbing to yell at me.

"Let me go, you little –"

Even I was impressed by the insults it threw my way, though in a negative way.

"You belong to the one that tries to ruin the world, don't you?", I asked and observed the thing.

"So what if I do? Let me go!", it yelled and twisted in my grip.

"Not gonna happen", I growled, "Tell me where they're taking the guy they've kidnapped."

"No, let me go!", it squeaked and tried to escape again.

I tightened my grip around it. "Either you cooperate immediately or we'll have to do this the hard way." I smirked cruelly. "And trust me, you don't want to know what the hard way looks like."

It seemed to ponder this for a while. For more effect, I tightened my grip again. "I'm getting impatient."

"Fine, fine", it wheezed, "They're taking him to Master Verroth's castle."

"See?", I said, "That wasn't even that hard. Now, give me directions."

Much to my delight, the demon did as it was told and we started heading to its master's hideout.

I couldn't stop blaming myself for Nero's kidnapping – after all, the monsters had searched for me. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, remembering the bloodbath. Hopefully, Nero wouldn't be in such a bad condition when I found him. _If_ I found him... No, I _will_ find him! Of course I will. I walked in the direction the small demon had pointed me, still clutching it in my hand.

"_You_ are the son of Sparda, aren't you?", the demon that I still gripped tightly around its throat asked.

"Name's Dante", I grunted, a little irritated. This thing just wouldn't shut up and hell knows when we finally arrived at its master's place.

"Why did your master want to capture me?", I asked it and it lifted two of its tentacles, shrugging apparently.

"I don't know", it replied, "Master Verroth isn't really a kind master. He created me and my brothers but said we'd be destroyed soon because we didn't turn out perfect."

"What?", I asked, thinking I misheard. "Not perfect?"

"Yes, he only lets those live who turned out perfect", it said, "Me and my brothers are misshaped, thus not perfect so we're going to be destroyed to make way for others. He said he'll give us one last chance: if we capture the son of Sparda and bring him to him, he'd let us live." It started sobbing again. "But my brothers captured the wrong one and now he'll kill us all."

"Doesn't seem like a nice master", I commented dryly.

"He gave me life", the demon retorted.

"He wants to kill you", I reminded it, "You're just an experiment."

It sobbed even louder. _Great, Dante – now you made it cry._

"Listen – Cerog, was it? – I'm not your enemy", I said, "What about the others he intends to kill? Do you all just watch him do it? You just sit there and let others be murdered?"

"Oh, he doesn't murder his creations himself", Cerog answered, "He doesn't bother with that. There is a strict hierarchy, too. The ones who turned out to his liking – those who are flawless – are on the highest rank, below that are demons that turned out okay, the ones he can still improve. The lowest are the ones that didn't turn out well but are still useful for research."

He seemed to think hard for some moments. "Maybe being kept for research is worse than death. Master uses parts of them to create new demons, injects poison into them to see how they react to it, things like these."

Sick, truly sick.

"And the last rank are me and my brothers – he calls us a disgrace, failures, 'miscreations'. The highest ranked do the dirty work. They even kill for fun."

So these were the dead demons at the bonfire – miscreations.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "That's horrible", I said, "But why don't you fight against the ones who suppress you?"

"We're weak", Cerog said, "And much smaller than his newest creatures."

"Those big creatures don't seem very smart though", I pointed out, "All of you weaker demons should close ranks and attack them. Together, you could take them down. Why are you even staying there? You don't seem happy."

"Where are we supposed to go?", he asked, sounding miserable again. For some reason he reminded me of a certain half-devil with a demonic arm... But just a little.

"Also, there's no way to escape", he continued, "The castle's sealed. You need his permission to get out or need to be sent outside."

"You can still go into the demon world", I suggested, "Better than waiting for death."

He flapped his tentacles again. "I don't know, son of Sparda."

"Dante", I corrected automatically.

He was finally silent for a minute and I realized that guilt continued to consume me. As unnerving as Cerog was, he kept me from thinking.

"Tell me more", I demanded and tried to ignore the feeling in my stomach. _I will find Nero. He will be alright, he can defend himself._

"Oh well... ", the small demon said, "I guess we're smart because of our size."

"Huh?"

"The others are too big – the size of their brains doesn't accommodate the size of their bodies", he explained and I laughed.

"Intelligence is _our_ main feat", Cerog continued, apparently referring to the lowest rank, "We are very smart in fact, but our unshaped bodies are not made for combat. I don't think we're supposed to look like a crossbreed between squids and sharks."

"So what do you think you're supposed to look like?"

"I don't know for sure", he mused, "But I'm convinced that I should have less legs."

I chuckled quietly. "Well, me and my partner noticed that the newer creations are incredibly strong but very stupid...", I trailed off, lost in thoughts for a minute. "Can you tell me a little more about that master and his creations?"

"At first, all of his creations were unstable", Cerog said right away. I think I made a new ally. "Whenever a wound was inflicted, they would start to dissolve." Yeah, I remember that. "He could fix that. They were able to heal then. That didn't change the fact that usually, creations would just collapse into a pile of goo after a period of time, another indicator that we're supposed to look different... The creations were still unstable. So after some time, master decided to armor them with steel and make them half-mechanic."

"How did he create you in the first place?", I asked, "And why?"

"I don't know why", Cerog answered, "But I know that his sister was the one to create the basic spell for our summoning. She weaved the flesh and gave us the basic shape but disappeared. Master Verroth continued to form us."

"So he's a wizard?", I asked.

"More like an alchemist", Cerog corrected, "Nobody knows much about his past or origin or about his sister but she was an expert on these kinds of experiments. Master just tries this or that – I don't think that he knows what he's doing."

"Means _she_ is a witch", I said.

"Not really", Cerog replied, "Master doesn't talk about her usually. But once, I heard him ramble about her, calling her a 'damn flesh weaver'."

An alchemist that created half-mechanic demons and a flesh weaver, huh? Wait... That was the smell that neither me nor Nero could place – fuel and mercury. Something so simple, yet it was strange that a demon smelled like that. Also, it would explain the destructive degree of the venom those demons emitted. Demon venom combined with two of the most dangerous acids of the human world – a hazardous combination. It seemed plausible that this guy didn't know what he was doing. The only thing that I didn't understand was why he was doing it. Maybe he was just greedy for power. Or maybe he was just another maniac. I run across those much too often for my liking...

"What about his sister?", I asked, "What happened to her?"

"She disappeared years ago", Cerog replied, "Maybe even centuries ago. Long before we were created. No one of us ever saw her. Master said she passed away... but I don't think he's sure of that. She was a powerful demon – a _very_ powerful one, so why would she pass away just like that? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe she has been killed?"

He shrugged in response. "I don't know, son of Sparda."

"Dante", I corrected again with a little huff.

"Dante", he repeated. "Look, legend says both of them were created for a purpose."

"Which purpose?" I didn't even know which legend he was talking about.

"Now that I don't know", he replied. "We have some talented spies who found out everything I just told you. The only thing I heard myself was master calling his late sister a flesh weaver."

"But what exactly is that?", I asked. I wasn't familiar with the term.

"Flesh weaving is a form of necromancy", the little demon explained, "You have to be gifted to be able to do this, not every necromancer can do it. Of course, there is more to that but I'm not sure myself..."

"She's not important anyway", I said, "This is about the guy who tries to end the world. Do you know what exactly he plans to do?"

"I think the others have some theories", he said.

"The others?"

"My brothers and sisters."

"Oh, right..."

We were quiet for a while and I released him. Cerog slid through the snow next to me, flapping his tentacles. Only now I noticed how dark it had become. The sky that had been a velvety blue had turned into black. Heavy clouds hung in the sky.

"We're almost there", Cerog said suddenly, pointing towards a castle in the distance. "Usually, he's somewhere in the dungeons, experimenting."

"Great", I said with a grin, "Time to pay him a visit."


	8. Crane Lake

Blessed And Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for the delay again T_T I've been an emotional mess the last two or three weeks – god, I felt so nostalgic all the time. We had some meet ups with some friends and teachers from school and we looked at photos and watched some videos of the last two years of school and prom was yesterday and I'm almost sad all of that stuff is over now... _almost_ sad, haha xD

Also, I feel quite awkward about this chapter – well, the first part of it. There's this thing I absolutely suck at: seduction. I hope whatever I wrote there doesn't sound … too weird x.X

****

**Replies**

xXchantillyXx – Awww, thank you very much :D

SirenaLoreley – I'm glad you liked the chapter – writing from Dante's POV was quite a challenge for me. I'm also glad you like Cerog – he's no baddie ;) And about Nero – well, you see what happens to him in this chapter ^.^  
>Thanks for the review! :D<p>

lls – About the punctuation – I know. My first language is German and there, commas go outside the quotation marks. It's a thing I do automatically. When I started writing this fic, I tried to stick to the English punctuation but I found that I couldn't. It always got mixed up so I just kept the German punctuation – at least it's consistent this way, hehe xD  
>Thanks for reviewing! ^.^<p>

Justwithportals – Oh, thanks so much *-* But please, please, please – don't cry! :O *hands tissues* There's no need to cry, okay? ^.^

PureVampirePriestess – I laughed so hard when I read your review xD I think I would go insane too if things like these would happen to me o.O Thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it :D

Cielshadow17 – Woo Dante! Hehe xD I'm glad you like it :D Thanks for reviewing! ^.^

Not-Completely-Insane – I had similar reactions to all of that when I wrote the chapter xD Thanks for the review! :D

flamingpluffy – Every day I'm shuffling! Ah, the Party Rock Anthem – now I have the song stuck in my head too... xD  
>Dante was counting in human years. There's going to be one more chapter in his POV later on, the majority of the chapters will be in Nero's POV though.<br>I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the review ^.^

NaturalEvil – Thank you, it's great to hear things like these, especially from native speakers *-* Yeah, Kyrie was quite mean towards Nero but he has Dante after all, haha xD  
>Thanks for reviewing! ^.^<p>

Blue-Moons169 – I'm happy you like it :D It's also a huge compliment to hear that you can see it so clearly in your head *-* Thanks for the review ^.^

Syafeeqah Keita – Yes, it's my first fanfic. Usually, I write original stories ^.^ Thanks for all the compliments, I'm glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing :D

Dem0nic Device – I'm glad you like the story and both POVs ^.^ Thanks for reviewing :D

R – Oh wow... thank you *-* It really amazes me to hear things like these. Thanks for the feedback! :D

**WARNING: **This chapter contains suggestive themes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 – Crane Lake<span>

"It's the wrong one!" A loud voice roused me from my sleep.

Someone was angry – _very_ angry. I lifted my head groggily.

Where was I? The room was square shaped, the windows ominous and decorated, reminding me of a castle. Bars were installed in front of them. Outside, it was dark, the sky seemed to be pitch black and I could hear rolling thunder. The brick walls of the room were made out of plain gray stone, some paintings that showed landscapes were hung up here and there, their frames golden, making them look quite expensive. Opposite to me was a fireplace, the embers glowing dimly. Above it, there was another picture that showed something that seemed to be a peacock. Its feathers weren't blue and green though – they were orange and gold, reminding me a little of a phoenix although it obviously wasn't one. The beak of the bird was opened – it seemed to breathe fire. Beneath its feet, there were a lot of white beautiful pearls. There was a small inscription beneath the picture but I didn't know the language – the characters looked Cyrillic though... Maybe it was Russian?

In the corner of the room, there was a closet with a huge mirror, the design just as complex as the one on the picture frames. There were thick Persian rugs on the floor and – wait, why was I so comfortable? I was lying on a bed – a huge poster bed. The pillows and curtains seemed to be made of pure velvet, the color a rich purple with golden piping.

I tried to sit up but I couldn't. My wrists were tied to the headboard of the bed... oh shit. I tugged on the chain with my devil bringer but it didn't break. Seemed like a magical seal.

The voices on the corridor continued to argue. The one that was screaming continued to cuss while two other squeaky voices blabbered excuses. "Please, Master Verroth – how could we know that he isn't the son of Sparda?"

I froze. What did they just say?

"It doesn't matter! _I_ have to pay for your stupidity! Now get out of my sight!" There was a loud thump and a high-pitched scream.

"I think of a punishment later, now get away!"

Another squeak and the sound of something squishy running away. It was silent for a minute before a female voice spoke up. "Darling, what about my present?"

"Fine, keep him. I don't care." Some steps resounded in the distance.

I lay there for another minute and tore at the chain that tied me to the bed. No way – I couldn't break it.

The door opened and made me startle. A woman entered and looked at me with a predatory gaze.

She was quite petite but nonetheless her body had the typical hourglass shape – big breasts, small waist and nicely curved hips. Her skin was very pale and also luminescent – when she stepped into the light, I could see that it had the structure and look of fish scales. It had a greenish shimmer to it which fit perfectly to her waist-long pastel green hair. The light shades of color and her strangely transparent skin make her look so fragile and unreal. Was that a mermaid? She reminded me a little of those rusalkas that this demon at Fortuna castle had used to bait me with... All that she was wearing was a fishnet-dress that barely covered _anything_. What did she want? I didn't feel comfortable tied onto a bed with a she-devil in the room.

"Hello my new plaything", she greeted me and I flinched back and gritted my teeth. _Oh fuck no. _Her voice was deep and sultry and didn't fit to her appearance at all.

"Get away from me", I said when she approached me and sat down onto the edge of the bed.

"Oh, that's not nice", she said and inched closer, "We'll have to work on your language."

Her hand came up to cup my cheek and I hissed in protest. The fingers of her hands were webbed, feeling slightly wet and squishy against my skin.

"My name is Ciale", she purred, "And you are lucky, honey."

"How's that?", I huffed, teeth still gritted.

"Because I saved you", Ciale explained, "My mate wanted to kill you because you're not the son of Sparda and therefore useless to him. I convinced him to let me keep you." She leaned close and her slick, tentacle-like tongue darted out to lick at my jawline. Ew.

"So I will keep you as my plaything", she continued then and her hand slid lower to my groin. I tried to get away from her but she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.

"You better do a good job, after all I could still ask him to kill you", she hissed, her voice suddenly venomous. "Show me a got time, sweetie." She continued to lick my jaw which was clenched tightly.

"Didn't you say you have a mate?", I asked, wrecking my brains about a way out of this.

"Yes, I have", she replied, still nibbling at my jaw, "So?"

"So? Wouldn't he be angry when you're cheating on him with me?", I said.

"Master Verroth has a harem", she whispered and started placing kisses all over my throat, "I am his main mate – the others are just there for both our personal enjoyment."

Sick. I didn't want to know what she meant with "personal enjoyment".

There must be a way out of this situation... An idea formed in my mind and I hated myself for even thinking about that. It wasn't like I had any other choice... or better ideas. Hopefully it would work.

"Release me and I'll show you a good time", I said in the most seductive tone of a voice I could muster and instantly wanted to punch myself for it. I didn't like women and here I was, trying to seduce one. Oh, the irony...

"We'll see about that", Ciale said curtly and suddenly pressed her lips onto mine, using my surprise to slip her tongue inside.

_Play along, Nero, you need to get out of here._

It is disgusting to kiss someone with a tentacle tongue, really. Her hands slid over my crotch again, palming my member. There was no way she could turn me on while shoving this thing she called a tongue down my throat.

While kissing back – and ignoring the nasty slurping sounds she made with her tentacle – I looked around for something that I could use as weapon. On the nightstand were some heavy silver candle holders. Well, it would do.

Warmth spread through me and I panicked when I started to get turned on by Ciale's administrations.

I broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, my own half-lidded. _Ladies and gentlemen, let the show begin._

"What are you doing to me?", I whispered, moaning lightly when she squeezed me through my jeans.

"It's a natural aphrodisiac I produce", she explained.

Maybe this would explain why she was the main mate of the master? I felt disgusted with myself when I hardened under her touch.

"Come on, uncuff me", I breathed in a raspy voice and raised my hips, causing my crotch to rub more against her hand. "Let me show you what I can do, baby. I will blow your mind, make you beg for more, make you scream."

Fucking hell, I didn't even know myself that I was able to talk dirty. I blamed it on the aphrodisiac she had infected me with. Still, I was hoping that I wouldn't die of embarrassment. This was just too ridiculous.

Thankfully, her eyes lit up and her lips curled into a wide smile. Haha, it worked!

"Really?", she asked cockily, "Tell me more, honey."

I was getting more pissed with every second that passed. My stomach churned, contrasting against the shivers that went down my spine thanks to the intoxicating effect of her love drug.

_Just play along, Nero. Just fucking play along._

I smiled in response and wriggled my brows. "Why talk about it when I can show you?"

"I want to know what I'm getting myself into...", she replied, leaning in to kiss me again.

Seriously, I didn't expect my kidnapping to turn out this way.

"So...", Ciale said slowly after we broke apart, "Tell me all the things you want to do to me."

"I want to taste every inch of your skin, baby", I said, imagining someone else instead of her in front of me. A special someone with white hair and pale blue eyes...

"Let me tell you a secret – I can use my mouth in ways you could never imagine. I'll go down on you and lap up all of your juices, memorize the way you taste."

I groaned at the images that started to fill my mind, my thoughts slightly interrupted by her silent purr of approval. I chose to ignore her and just kept going. A part of me still mused about the irony of the whole situation. I was supposed to _fight_ my way out of here, wasn't I? I was feeling like a slut... Wait – is this what I did during the last year? My memories were so blurred that I couldn't remember how I initiated things but _now_ every moment was sharp and there was no chance that I wouldn't remember (and regret) it later.

Did it really matter though? My priority was to get out of here, right? But the more time passed and the more I thought about it, the stronger the effect of the aphrodisiac became. And out of a sudden, my brain shut itself up on its own, succumbing to the maddening heat that was spreading through me.

"I want to see your face contorted in pleasure, hear your moans as you reach your climax. God, I want to hear your voice, find out every sound you are able to make."

I arched my back even more, rubbing harshly against her and moaned out loudly. I didn't know my mind could be that imaginative but now it was as if all I said was directly transferred to my mind's eye.

"I want to explore your body, want to see how you respond to every of my touches", I continued, "And watch as you arch into my touch, as you groan out my name."

Somewhere in my hazed mind, I registered that I was getting carried away. Still, my brain rewarded me with some pretty explicit pictures of my wishes – and I found myself enjoying the show.

"I want to feel your mouth all over me – your lips, your tongue, your teeth."

Up to now, I had never realized how much I craved for physical connection... for love? I felt incredibly silly about it – especially because I found it out in an awkward situation like this.

"You haven't been laid in a while, have you?", Ciale chuckled lowly.

"Release me, baby", I rasped in response, tugging on the chain that tied me to the headboard of the bed.

Once again, her lips pressed against mine, ending my daydream about Dante completely and clearing my mind a little. I opened my eyes in surprise, not remembering when I closed them.

Ciale pulled away with a smirk. "Now show me, my new pet", she purred and leaned over to the nightstand next to the bed, pulling out a key and finally unlocked the cuffs.

Quickly, I turned our positions around, pinning her under me. She was smiling and tried to reach out for me but I caught her wrist and pinned it over her head. Obviously, she was still thinking that I was being playful.

In the next moment, the grin vanished from her face. With my bringer, I grabbed the candle holder closest to me and smashed it over her head. Usually, I don't hit women but she really had pushed it. She slumped down with a groan. As soon as she was unconscious, the effect of her aphrodisiac faded.

I grabbed the demonic handcuffs and attached her wrists to the headboard of the bed. If I didn't succeed in breaking them, she wouldn't as well.

I left the room and shut the door behind me. Blue Rose was missing – I had to find her and get out of this castle. Back to Dante...

I ran down the corridor. There were doors on both sides – some lead into bedrooms similar to the one I just escaped. I ran to the stairs at the end of the corridor and rushed down – villains always hid in the basement, didn't they? Or maybe Dante and I had watched too many horror and action movies together...

Down, down, down, down... It was a surprisingly long way down, in fact. I noticed that the air seemed to get colder with ever step I was taking, wondering about the weird way this castle was built. There must be another floor somewhere or a door that led to _somewhere_.

After some minutes, I found myself in another corridor. I seemed to be underground, considering the long descent and the fact that there were no windows here. At the end of the corridor was a decorated double door. This seemed a little too easy, actually...

Nonetheless, I inched closer. It's not like there was another way and I didn't have time to check all the doors of the upper floor. My hand reached for the door knob but a silent clicking noise made me freeze. I turned around slowly, trying to see where the noise came from.

_The door that led to the stairs was gone._

Gone... gone away! Just like that? How was that even possible? The only thing left on the other side of the corridor was a massive brick wall.

Now I really had no choice than going forward. I couldn't wait here for other doors to show up – hell knows where they led to anyway.

I pulled open the double doors in front of me – to stumble straight into the harem of the demon lord.

Heads turned around to face me – there were twelve she-devils looking at me and I didn't like their hungry stares. At all.

"Fresh meat!", one of them cooed and the others giggled in response.

_I hate my life._ Why does shit like that always happen to me? Well, maybe they knew how I could get to the master?

They were seated on a huge round leather couch and pillows laid everywhere on the floor. There were some cages in the corner of the room and some leather swings were hung up on the ceiling. A small coffee table was placed in the middle of the room, a water pipe placed on it. Two of the girls were currently smoking it, filling the air with smoke and clouding the view a little.

Behind the huge circular couch, there were certain devices that looked as if they were meant for torture... Looks like the master was into S&M. The sooner I got out of here, the better.

"Hello ladies", I said with a wide fake grin and approached them. One of the women petted the spot next to her on a spacious couch and I sat down obediently. Instantly, one girl was seated in my lap, batting her lashes at me.

The smell of smoke penetrated my nose and sniffed again – tobacco wasn't the only thing they smoked here, apparently.

I looked around, realizing that all of the women looked different – so the master had a huge variety of sluts... erm, mates. Each one was some kind of demon, their skins, fur, feathers and scales colorful and each one of them was pretty in her own way. Nonetheless, I was here for a reason.

"What brings you here, handsome?", one of them said, "We saw you arrive and Ciale told us that Master Verroth lets her keep you. Where are you from?"

The others started asking questions as well and in a matter of five minutes, my head pounded painfully. Seriously, women are nice to look at but talk too much.

"I don't know why I'm here", I said, still smiling widely even though I could swear my eye was twitching, "Tell me about your master, girls. I just can't assess his motives and I don't know what he could possibly want from me."

"I think he tries to broaden his horizon", came the answer from a parrot-like demon with brightly colored wings. All of them giggled again.

"Master Verroth is a very kind master", said a demon girl that had bright red fur and a tail, reminding me of a fox, "He takes care of us in so... many... ways..." Her voice blended out softly and she smirked evilly before speaking again. "And so many positions."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Oh dear god. Too much information.

I was groped again by the demon girl next to me but I slapped her hand away.

"Feels like he's better hung than the master", she said mischievously and all of them giggled again.

"Oh, you are so adorable", said the one sitting in my lap. Only now I realized she looked similar to a lizard – sharp and short spines ran down her back, colored in a bright orange. She reached out and pinched my cheek. "Look how he's blushing!"

"Master Verroth takes each of us without restraint", foxie continued, practically moaning every word out, "And we always submit to our master."

"He fulfills every of our wishes", the parrot said, "Dominates us in the most precious ways. And everyone wears his mark here." She tilted her neck back and showed off a bite mark on it. Now that she mentioned it, I noticed that every girl here had a bruise-covered neck and bite marks everywhere.

"Seems like violent sex", I commented with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you'll love it", foxie said, "Demonic mating is all about control. He is the master, thus he is in control and we do as he tells us. If you don't obey him, you will get punished. The rules are easy, really."

"So you never take charge?", I asked.

"Only if he tells us to do so", she replied and moved behind me, massaging my shoulders. It would have been a nice gesture if her nails hadn't been long and sharp. "I wonder how Ciale managed to persuade him. You and Master Verroth will have to fight – the winner will be the alpha male."

"What?", I asked, not believing what I was hearing. I didn't plan on staying anyway, but really – what the fuck? Also, I started to get annoyed. The girls around me continued giggling and came closer with every passing second. The smoke that hung in the air clouded my senses, made my head spin slightly. I needed to find my weapon and kick this master's ass for kidnapping me. Also, I had to find Dante.

I almost jumped out of my skin when all of them started to feel me up.

"Mmh...", the fox groaned as she massaged my crotch through my jeans. "You were right, Marista... Not bad, honey..."

Abruptly, I jumped onto my feet and bolted to the other corner of the room. They were still giggling.

"Aw, did we scare you?", the lizard-like demon asked, "Come back, honey, we'll make you feel good."

Enough with the bullshit.

"Sorry, I'm not into girls", I said and summoned Yamato.

The giggling stopped abruptly and they stared at me wide-eyed.

"Don't tell me you're gay", one of them said, looking disappointed – and disgusted.

Are you kidding me? Here I stand with a fucking sword in my hand, about to attack them and the only thing they cared about was my sexuality? What the hell is wrong with them?

"Now tell me what your master is plotting", I demanded and swung the blade for more effect. I'm pretty sure my eyes had turned red too. I was done with acting and playing along. I needed to get out of here.

"We don't know anything about his plans", foxie whimpered.

Two slashes of the sword cut through the air, crushing everything in their wake. The group of women on the cushions scattered apart, screaming in terror.

"AH! Please!", they whimpered, "We're not involved in anything he does." They started crying and pleading and pissed me off to no end.

"Alright", I said and sheathed Yamato. "If you can't tell me what he's planning, tell me how to find him."

One of them raised her arm, pointing at the wall behind me. I turned around, stepping closer to the it. It was a painted wall, the picture filling the it from the floor up to the ceiling. When I stepped closer, I realized that it wasn't really a picture – the motive was slightly moving.

"What is this?", I asked, "And don't try to trick me. If you lie to me, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

I was at my limit. There's only so much a person could take and today, I almost died, got kidnapped and been molested several times. It was enough now.

The girls didn't answer and I examined the picture – or whatever it was supposed to be. It showed a huge tree, its leaves blood-red – it seemed as if they were swaying in the breeze. Crimson flowers twined around around its trunk, its petals strangely sharp – as if they were made out of folded paper. The tree stood in a meadow, the grass bright green and fresh, littered with daisies allover. In the background, there seemed to be a lake.

"It's the portal to our master's personal quarters", foxie said, "Only Ciale has ever entered it. Usually, Master Verroth comes to us, we're not allowed to go there."

"Fine, I'm going", I said and waved, turning around to walk through the portal. It's not like I had an other choice. "Bye ladies!"

Then, I took a deep breath and went through the portal. The surface felt cool, reminding me of water but when I arrived on the other side, I realized that I was still dry.

I was amazed when I saw the tree in reality – its leaves were of a pure blood-red and I reached out and touched them. The surface was soft, almost petal-like but thicker and a little rougher. The flowers were beautiful as well. I reached out with my bringer but refrained from touching them. _Think before you act, for a change. What happened the last time you touched demonic seeds? _

They had been absorbed, just like the strange pearl from the heart of the demon – the little black pearl I had absorbed on my first night in Capulet, after Dante and I killed the monster that had crashed the "Phoenix".

I should know better by now to refrain from touching everything I came across but it was just typically me – I was acting like a kid in a museum, touching things that I wasn't supposed to touch.

I looked around. Some meters away, there was a small lake, the water so clear that you could see the ground and filled with koi-carps. Also, there were some cranes – their feathers not white as usual but bright red. They trudged through the shallow water of the lake, minding their own business and ignored me. Reed grew at the shore of the lake and many bowlders laid at the shore, one occupied by someone.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", the woman who was sitting on the huge stone said, her voice warm and soft. Her legs were crossed and she looked at me expectantly. Overall, she looked quite delicate and everything on her seemed to be colored in different shades of beige and peach – her skin had a light tan and her hair was long and had the color of hazel. Her face was round with a pointed chin and her thin lips were tinted in a soft peach. There were huge wooden plates embed in her ears – the diameter must have been about eight centimeters, the stretched lobes almost reaching down to her chin, and she wore matching wooden studs in both of her nostrils.

But her most striking feature were her eyes – they were almond-shaped and honey-colored. On either side of her face, just beneath her impressive eyes, were two bold orange streaks which reminded me of Aboriginal body paint.

Unlike the other girls of the harem, she didn't resemble an animal – she didn't have scales or feathers... or claws. She wore an outfit that consisted of shorts and a simple top, made out of linen and I was glad that she showed some modesty.

"I'm Sayume", she said with a grin, not moving from her place but still watching me. "And you are...?"

"Nero...", I said awkwardly, "I thought the women of the harem are not allowed to go to their master's quarters?"

She hissed at that, the pupils of her eyes constricting. "Verroth captured me against my will", she spat, "I chose to stay in another sphere on my own rather than letting him have his way with me."

She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed me from top to toe.

"I didn't know he's also courting men now", she added with a smirk.

"He doesn't", I said dryly, "I'm searching for him – "

"Will you kill him?", Sayume interrupted me and leaned forward, unfolding her arms. "Please tell me you're going to kill this sick dictator."

"Well, that's kinda what I intended", I said, "Why do you want to see him dead?"

She tapped the bowlder next to her and I sat down, looking at her expectantly.

"I used to live in the demon world with my sisters", she said, "We are witches – and we're always in touch with the nature. Without it, we perish. We need to feel the wind tickling our skin, the rain as it pours down upon us – it keeps us alive."

"There are witches in hell?", I asked and she laughed.

"There are many different types of witches, Nero", she explained with a smile, "And just because I was born in hell it doesn't mean I'm evil. Don't paint the world in black and white, heaven and hell can't be seen as purely good or evil. It's much more complicated than that."

She paused and stared at the lake for a minute. "Verroth came out of nowhere", she continued, "He set our forest on fire, killed us one by one. Our spells didn't affect the monsters that destroyed everything and killed everyone. He took some of our women, me amongst them. He let me live – but the others..." She began to sob and I petted her hand.

After some minutes, she began to talk again. "He didn't just kill them, no... He took body parts of them. Cut off limbs while they were still alive, making sure that I was watching."

She started crying now and I took her hand in mine. I felt sorry for Sayume. And I had the urge to kill Verroth, to put an end to this.

"He said to me 'behave or you will suffer' but I couldn't take it. His castle is instable and it's possible to open some portals to the demon realm and other spheres. This is my hideout but I'm constantly afraid that he will stumble upon me and kill me in the same way he killed my sisters."

She wiped her tears away.

"The others told me that he always comes out of this portal...", I said, slightly confused.

"Portals are complicated systems", she said, "It's like a maze, in fact. They're not all connected to each other and no one really knows how they work and not everyone is able to create a portal. It has to be a powerful demon or witch – or a good spell."

"A spell is enough?", I asked doubtfully but she nodded.

"Of course, you need a certain degree of power in order to execute it but once you acquired the words, you _can_ make it work."

I thought about that for a minute... I guess it was true that the words would suffice in order to make a spell work and remembered the day after Halloween when Dante, Lady, Trish and I had come back to Devil May Cry at midnight, slumping down onto the sofa, energy completely drained – it had felt as if we had had over a hundred missions that day.

Trish had said that the day after Halloween was the most exhausting day in the year for demon hunters – there were some crazy humans who tried to execute spells on Halloween night. Since I didn't celebrate that holiday before, I didn't really get Trish's explanation _why_ exactly they chose that day for summoning demons or other mumbo jumbo.

"Is it true that humans use spells in the other world?", Sayume asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes", I replied and her shoulders sank.

"So the stories I've heard from trespassers of our forest are true", she whispered. "Humans summon demons, convinced they would help them. Humans think of demons as their servants."

"And the other way round", I reminded her and she sighed.

"All of the worlds are so cruel..."

"The worlds?", I repeated, not really getting what she was talking about.

"How many stars are there? How many different spheres, realms, universes? Nobody can say for sure." She looked sad, staring onto the lake. "I'm not even sure where we are at the moment. This sphere represents the forest I used to live in – but... I don't know how to explain it."

"Try", I suggested with a grin and she sighed again.

"It seems like an illusion to me."

"An illusion?"

"A memory – a sphere made to treasure something", she explained, frowning lightly. I waited for her to continue.

"You can see the leaves moving but there is no breeze. You can see circles in the water when you touch it but your finger didn't even breach the water's surface. This is not real. It's a hideaway, a shelter – created to protect something."

"How do you know things like these?", I asked wide-eyed. I have never heard about things like these. The only supernatural things I was familiar with were demons – well, _killing_ demons to be more precise.

"I'm a spiritual being", she replied absent-minded, "Always in tune with nature, as I said. This place may be artificial but it does its job, protecting me from Verroth."

"How does he even orientate himself when the portals are not connected to each other?"

"He's connected to his mates", Sayume explained, "Mate marks create a bond between two mates. He can sense his harem, so I guess he follows his instincts to find them. I'm glad he never had the chance to mark me..." She rubbed her neck.

"Tell me about the creatures", I said.

"There's not much to say about them", she replied, "They were simple black masses when he started assembling them. Usually, they would simply consume everything they came across. He's still experimenting with them and they get stronger every time. The thing I still wonder about is how he managed to create them. You need a base to start with and he wasn't made to create or reproduce."

"Do you know what he plans to do with those demons?", I asked.

"He wants to destroy the border between the demon world and the human world with their help", she answered, "When this castle rose from hell, a gap between the human world and the demonic realm emerged. A tiny, tiny gap. Not enough to actually let something or someone through, but big enough for power to slowly leak out. Verroth managed to forge a gate to keep the power the gap emitted as power source. But obviously, that wasn't enough. The gate is still passive, it needs more than just those _things _to work..." She trailed off.

"Which things?", I asked encouragingly.

"I'm not sure", she said slowly, "They look like pearls but there has to be more to it, obviously."

My stomach churned painfully. Pearls? Like the pearl I had absorbed some months ago...? Was I being paranoid for no reason? Sayume wasn't sure herself after all...

She frowned in concentration. "Those pearls... they're not his creation. He's not able to create, just to forge, to alter or to assemble. I have seen the portal only once, the sources were pulsing with this familiar power – the same thing I can feel in the air here. It feels strange, Nero. It feels strange that I can't put my finger on it, that it feels familiar. It scares me."

"Who created them then?", I queried, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach.

She shrugged. "I wish I knew. Anyway – now, Verroth tries to expand the gap he inflicted more and more until it engulfs the whole universe. He always uses the same spell after he conquers a sphere but it's never enough to actually widen the gap – it destroys parts of the sphere sometimes but that's the only thing that ever happened."

I thought about the bonfire again, thought about the degree of destruction his creations had caused... and the wasteland that was left in the end. I guess the wasteland was the result of the aborted spell.

"Wait, the castle rose from hell?", I asked and she nodded.

"The castle belonged to his creator but it was destroyed when he was defeated and sunk back several years ago. Verroth used the leftover force to rebuild and raise it again, tearing spheres in the process."

"His creator?"

"I don't know who it is, Nero", she replied apologetically, "Nobody knows much about Verroth. The only thing I know is that he was always called a 'bastard'. Rumor has it that he had a sister as well but she died some time ago."

"A bastard? What's that supposed to mean?"

"He wasn't supposed to be created in the first place – strictly speaking, his existence is not allowed."

"His existence is not allowed...? How do you know all of that?"

"Hey, wait." She raised her hands in defeat. "I don't know if any of that is true. The only thing I know for sure is that he made his mark in the demon world by commanding his troops. He's a commander, only rarely stepping into battle himself. He doesn't like to do the dirty work on his own. Of course, his plan of conquering all the worlds is ridiculous but he's lost his mind anyway. Once the whole portal system gets too instable, it's most likely going to implode – and all of us will perish from the force that would be unleashed."

"Like an atomic bomb?", I asked and she looked at me inquiringly. "Um, you know – there's a huge bang and everything explodes, destroying everything within a radius of multiple miles."

"Yeah, the aftermath would look like that", she confirmed and I paled.

"We have to get of here", I said and tried to keep my panic at bay.

"The castle is sealed with his spell", she said, "I tried to escape many times. No, either he has to let you go on his own or he has to die."

"And how do I get to him?", I asked, "Or how I am supposed to kill him?"

"He's an easy target – well, compared to his monsters", Sayume said, "Did you just listen to what I told you? He's an ignorant idiot, used to command, not to fight himself – use that to your advantage. But beware of his beasts – they are hard to kill."

"I've managed to kill them before", I said with a scoff, "That shouldn't be a problem."

She looked at me doubtfully. "His creations are dangerous – believe me, Nero", she warned me, "Don't underestimate them."

I shrugged and looked around. "So... how can I find him?", I asked.

"I have an idea", she said and walked over to the tree, gesturing me to follow her. She pointed at the flowers that ranked down the tree.

"Those flowers are called 'desideria' and according to myth, they grant a wish to those who touch them."

"Where's the catch?", I asked, raising a brow.

"They will drain a bit of your power", she said, "It will be only temporary but that's the price you pay for the gratification of your deepest wish. They pull you towards the thing you most desire, leaving you with no choice than to give in."

"That doesn't even sound that bad...", I said slowly.

"Do not underestimate them", she repeated once again, raising her index finger, "The flowers point your path but you have to walk it on your own. Once you've spoken out your wish, you will be restless until it is fulfilled."

"But wait... if they grant a wish, why don't you wish to escape?", I wondered, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"The flowers are not powerful enough to break Verroth's magical barriers", she replied, looking sad, "Where am I supposed to go anyway, Nero? My family and my clan is dead. All I have now is this little piece of tranquility, the only thing Verroth can't take away from me. I wish that he won't find me but no one knows if the spell of the flowers actually works. Maybe they will guide you to Verroth, maybe they won't. It is a myth after all."

"What if they won't?"

"Then you'll have to find another way."

"I don't have time to find another way!", I yelled, "It has to work."

"Try it. Touch them and say your deepest wish out loud", she suggested.

"Alright, let's go", I said and reached out to touch the flowers. Instantly, they emitted the pollen – it smelled sweet and fresh and reminded me of something I couldn't quite place...

"Take me to Verroth."

Nothing happened. We both stared at the flowers which continued to emit their pollen.

"Hmm... it doesn't seem like that's your deepest wish...", Sayume said slowly, "What do you desire the most now? It's not to find or kill Verroth."

No, it wasn't. Dante was on my mind. I wanted to find him, make sure he was okay and fight Verroth and his creations with him beside me. I didn't think I could make it without him anyway.

She look into my eyes for a moment, lips curling into a knowing smile afterwards. "You're in love, aren't you?"

I glared at her. "How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes", she replied, "The longing, the desire. Your wish for completeness."

I was impressed. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?", she chuckled, "Ask them to help you finding what you're looking for."

I tried again, touching another flower and inhaled the pollen. "Help me find Dante."

Thin red ropes shot out of the flowers, twining around me. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to get away but it was to no avail. "Sayume, is that normal?", I yelled out.

"I don't know", she said, sounding surprised and took a step back.

The ropes pulled me towards the tree and I felt a strange warmth enveloping me. The ropes became thicker, more like the veins that wound around the tree and more flowers grew on it in fast motion, opening their petals and emitting more pollen. I choked on it, feeling a little light-headed. Suddenly, the petals cut my skin, the stigma of the flowers digging in like needles, sucking blood. I yelped in pain, the light-headed feeling in my head getting worse.

"I think their pollen is poisonous", I managed to slur out.

Sayume yelled something but I couldn't make the words out. The flowers didn't cease to emit their pollen and I chocked even more, my senses felt dull and my vision swam. On the edge of my mind, I realized that I was sucked into the tree, the sphere with the lake fading away in front of my eyes, leaving me disoriented.

"Good luck, Nero", I heard Sayume say as she watched me disappear.

"Thanks Sayume!", I called, "I will help you escape from here."

"Don't worry about me", she said and the tree and the meadow disappeared in a wild warp of colors.


	9. A Foreboding Sky

Blessed And Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lots of flashbacks, lots of background story, lots of switching POVs and lots of OCs. I hope it's not too confusing...

**Replies:**

Blue-Moons169 – Thank you very much! *-* Yes, a lot of stuff will happen in this chapter...  
>Thanks for reviewing! :D<p>

Not-Completely-Insane – I think a tentacle tongue would be interesting, haha xD I'm glad you like Sayume though, she's one of my favorite OCs :D  
>Ah, the flowers. Well, you'll see where they will take Nero... ^.^<br>Thanks for the review!

bitbyboth – Yes, poor Nero – he always gets molested... xD I'm happy you liked the chapter ^.^  
>Thanks for reviewing! :D<p>

SirenaLoreley – Yup, Verroth is a meanie. And this chapter speaks for itself...  
>Thanks for the review! ^.^<p>

Syafeeqah Keita – We'll just have to see about that ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D

**WARNING: This chapter contains torture and abuse and I feel horrible about that D:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 – A Foreboding Sky<span>

It felt weird to travel through the spheres. When I had walked through the sphere to get to Sayume, it was like stepping through water. A strange feeling but nothing compared to this. I was falling freely, my body was spinning around and there were so many colors everywhere. It felt like a trip through both heaven and hell and I had the strange feeling of disconnecting from my own body, the vision that I was floating away... I closed my eyes, feeling the free fall but I wasn't afraid.

I felt light, as if I didn't really exist – maybe my spirit detached itself from my body, I didn't even know. Maybe I was even dying, I couldn't tell.

I wasn't myself anymore, just a soul that floated around, spun around in circles, watched memories that weren't my own play out before me...

–

"Pheolae, where did you get these wounds from?"

"Yulija, I –"

"You and Verroth had a fight again, hadn't you?"

"No! We didn't –"

"You don't need to lie to me. It's his poison." Yulija crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I can smell it."

The wounds were already healing but she was still concerned. The poison had burned through Pheolae's snake-like scaled skin – it was a dangerous acid.

Pheolae smiled softly in response. "You are worth all the fights, all the pain."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." It was frustrating to know that she couldn't help her in any way, to know that she was powerless.

"Yulichka, I know – believe me", Pheolae said, gently placing her hands on Yulija's shoulders, softly kneading them.

Yulija sighed quietly. "This is spinning out of control. You two are acting like crazed animals."

"Verroth doesn't get that we're already mates. He wants to take you from me, doesn't want me to be happy", Pheolae mumbled, rubbing Yulija's arms.

_She's so beautiful_, she thought. Yulija was such a divine creature – her skin was bronze, a golden shimmer adorning it. She had a peacock-like tail with golden and orange feathers that glowed brightly, making it seem as if little flames were dancing beneath her feet. Her oval face had almost symmetrical features – smooth and high cheekbones, big golden eyes and full, crimson lips. But the thing Pheolae loved the most about her was her beautiful voice.

Yulija was a firebird – a demon that had become very rare in the underworld. They had been hunted by humans the last few years – humans that had abused the power given to them by those birds, humans that got too greedy. Humans and demons alike were after them because of their feathers which were light enough to illuminate a whole room in total darkness and because of their singing voices. Legend said the firebird's singing could cure every disease, make blind people see again. Whenever Yulija sang, pearls would erupt from those magical feathers – beautiful white pearls.

"Pheolae, I'm serious", Yulija's voice interrupted her train of thoughts, "Put an end to this. Make peace. Verroth will understand."

Pheolae shook her head. "He won't. He's unable to cope with … this."

"_This_?" Yulija raised a slender brow. "What exactly?"

"Emotions. He's jealous because all he can do is command and lead – fight and destroy. He fears emotions – even the happiness whenever he wins a battle."

Yulija bit her lip. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

Pheolae leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Don't be. We just need to make sure that you will be safe." She sat up on the bed they had been lying on, pulling Yulija with her. "Yulichka, I have a surprise for you."

Yulija laughed heartily and Pheolae closed her eyes, savoring the sound.

"What is it?", she asked curiously but Pheolae cockily shook her head, pulling her out of the room, leading her to the surprise. When they arrived at their destination, Yulija simply stared at the painted wall. "It's so beautiful", she whispered in awe, "Did you make it?"

Pheolae nodded slowly. "Why don't you enter it?"

"It's a portal?"

"Yes."

"Where does it lead to?"

"You'll see, my Queen."

Yulija accepted Pheolae's offered hand and let herself be led through the portal. There, she stared at the trees and the lake in awe.

"It almost looks like … home." The only thing that was different were the trees. Instead of the usual birch trees she was used to, there was only one single tree. It was huge with a thick trunk, fancy flowers Yulija had never seen twining around it in red vines.

Pheolae's had growled at the word "home". It was Verroth's fault that Yulija had lost everything that once meant so much to her, it was his fault she had to suffer. And she hated him even more because now he tried to take Yulija away from her.

"Those flowers...", Yulija said quietly, "They seem so... unusual."

Pheolae chuckled quietly. "Do you like them? I cast a spell on them – they will always take you to me."

They were quiet for a while and Yulija looked around in the sphere, noticing the cranes that trudged through the shallow lake, one of them croaking loudly. Yulija tried to imitate the shrieking sound and laughed again, throwing her head back.

"I will be able to protect you here", Pheolae said softly and Yuliya frowned lightly.  
>"I can take care of myself", she said stubbornly, making Pheolae chuckle in response. Then, she took Pheolae's hands in hers, taking a closer look at the scars. "I don't want you to be in pain because of me."<p>

"You're worth it."

Yulija smiled in response. It was a sad smile though. She didn't want her lover to be in pain or having to fight her own brother because of her. She appreciated the gesture – this sphere that resembled her home – but she felt as if she was trapped in a golden cage. She had ended up just like all of her ancestors. "How did he manage to hurt you so badly? He has never been that cruel."

"No, he hadn't been...", Pheolae said slowly, pressing her lips together. "Pain changes people, most of the time not for the better."

Yulija gave her a questioning look.

"Father punished him when he showed mercy once. When he did it again, he continued to punish him. He said he's disappointed Verroth showed _human_ traces..."

"Emotions are not limited to humans", Yulija remarked quietly.

"Both of them don't understand", Pheolae said. "Anyway, Verroth stole one of my journals."

Yulija stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

Pheolae sighed silently. "He has one of my spells now."

"What does that mean?"

"You're in danger because I wasn't careful."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it", Pheolae said quickly, "It's just a spell. Verroth maybe found out how to make poison but he will never be able to use –"

"Pheolae, don't lie to me", Yulija said sharply, "I know you. It's not 'just a spell'. What are you hiding from me?"

Pheolae shook her head. "It's nothing. Just plan B."

"Plan B?"

"An alternative plan in case I won't be able to save you. A spell that breaks spheres, nothing special."

Yulija knew it wasn't the whole truth but she decided to let it slip for now. "Let me cure your wounds." And then, she opened her mouth, notes spilling from her throat. A beautiful, lullaby-like melody – soft, flowing like a river. Her voice was a full soprano, almost angelic, hauntingly beautiful.

"_Quondam vixit ava pulchra_

_Ad eius aspectu astra evanuerunt._

_Ea sol erat, alii luna, atro alboque_

_Damnati sunt alter alteri destruere._

_Aurum est color nostri horas,_

_Sed nos erimus favillis,_

_Quia memora, numquam tanguntur sol et luna._

_Memora, numquam tanguntur sol et luna..."_

Pheolae watched as golden mist erupted from Yulija's feathers, slowly creeping towards her hands. The mist shrouded the wounds her brother had inflicted to her, closing them and left behind perfectly healed scales.

Yulija continued to sing for a long time after she healed her lover because she knew how much Pheolae loved it when she sang for her. Still, Pheolae noticed the sad lyrics of Yulija's song – both of them had known from the beginning that it would be hard because they were so different from each other. While Yulija was the bright one, the child of the sun as Pheolae sometimes called her, she herself was the dark one of them – the one that was able to play with sinister shadows and practiced black magic. Complete opposites – the reason for their demise.

They spend their time in the haven Pheolae had created, losing themselves in an illusion, forgot about time and their problems, both of them ignoring the impending doom that would inevitably end their union.

–

The Void was an empty sphere. Here, nothing had a true form – live didn't exist here, couldn't exist.

Night and day weren't present in the classical sense – time was an illusion here. The sky was a pure white, no clouds, no sun or moon. The ground contrasted sharply, tinted in a pure black.

Bright green eyes gleamed through the darkness, focusing on the person on the other end of the giant hall. The castle's walls wafted nonstop, making one feel as if the whole structure could collapse any minute. The pillars that supported the high ceiling constantly changed their shape while the floor seemed to be made out of water – the surface warped all the time. Still, it wasn't water, supporting both of the people standing there.

His back was turned to the woman who was watching him while he calmly stared outside into the empty white sky. He was an interesting sight: a long silken cloak covered his body – one half colored black, the other white – and a hood was shadowing his face. A Venetian half-mask covered his features – it was a beautiful mask, the right side was decorated with swirls that reached up to his forehead and resembled feathers although they seemed to be made of a fine metal, while the left side was blank and void of any decorations. Beneath the mask, only his bi-colored lips were visible: the upper lip was black, the lower white. Delicate hands with long fingers played with two small objects that glimmered in the light the sky was casting, one hand pale, white and chalk-like, while the other had the color of ebony. Unequal lips split into a grin. "I guess you're going to ask me for a favor now."

She was still staring at him, slowly inching closer but cautiously keeping some distance. Just as him, she decided to cover herself up, facial features hidden beneath a black cloak, the only thing that was visible were her green eyes. A faint rattling resounded every time she took a step forward. At the same time, she knew her disguise was useless. He knew who she was and he knew what she wanted.

"Is there a reason for your visit?", he continued when she didn't respond. "Other than breaking my chains, of course." Still, he didn't turn around, continuing to stare out of the window.

"I need some power", she finally said and he raised a brow. Power – how typical.

He chuckled quietly. "Isn't it enough that Daevus has already shared his power with you?"

She froze. How did he know?

"He is my creation, did you forget that?", he answered her unspoken question, chuckling lightly. The objects he had played with crumpled in his hand. "I will make sure to punish him for helping you. It's your fault he has to suffer, remember that."

She gritted her teeth in frustration. Not because of the consequences of her actions for Daevus...

Oh, Daevus. A fool for trusting her, for falling for her. Yet, she used him unashamedly to her own advantage. No, she was frustrated because she forgot he would know about her little bond with his minion.

"I freed you", she reminded the man on the other side of the room who was still turning his back to her.

"After your creator put me in chains to conquer the world", he retorted mockingly, apparently amused by the thought and blew the dust off his palm. It flew through the air for several moments before it swirled back, the objects reforming and he retreated to play with them just like before.

"My _father_ never wanted –", she started but he cut her off, noticing that she had corrected the term "creator" with "father".

"Your _creator_ threw things off balance", he said, "He was put into his proper place and will stay there. He won't be granted death."

She bowed her head in defeat. She wasn't here because of her father and he knew it.

"Granting your wish won't bring your lover back, Pheolae."

Yes, he knew the reason for her visit, knew why she had taken pain to come and free him. He knew she was mourning because of her loss, because of her own incapability to protect what she loved.

A hiss tore through the silence and her eyes gleamed with anger. "My father gave me the power of creating and forming. Daevus gave me his blood – the key to you. Now, I am asking you for the power of raising the dead."

So that's what she was aiming for.

"Is this why you showed me these?", he asked, finally turning around and opening his palm. Two pearls lay there, one white, the other black.

"It's the last thing I have left of... _her_", she whispered in response, not daring to say her name. It would make things even more painful, would make her death sound so … final. A sob made its way through her throat and she bit her lip in anger at being weak. Damn her father for making her like this, for creating her in the first place.

"You don't seem to be aware of how dangerous this is", his voice cut off her train of thoughts.

"I am", she retorted firmly, making him shake his head in response.

"Your emotions make you blind. What have you taken upon yourself? You left your brother behind, left your place."

"My place is _not_ next to him", she said stubbornly, feeling insulted. "Verroth despises our father for what he did to us, is convinced that our ability to feel emotions is a flaw."

He kept quiet. Their creator had been convinced that his so-called "children" would carry on his legacy. Apparently, he didn't expect them to cut ties.

"He will be fine", she continued, referring to her brother, and bit her lip. "Lost an eye during the battles Sparda triggered but still, he'll be fine."

"He's holding a grudge against Sparda now, doesn't he?"

She nodded in response, getting impatient.

He sensed this. "There's a reason _both of you_ have been _created_."

She didn't miss where he put the emphasis. In hell, where she had been created, she and her brother were classified as bastards by those few who knew of their existence. They were nothing but a back-up plan and both of them were aware of it. While it didn't really bother her, her brother was devastated about it, thinking of their whole existence as lie. By now, the inhabitants of the underworld knew about them, her careless brother giving it away when he took off to fight anyone who came his way. She frowned in annoyance. Verroth, that idiot. He always acted without thinking.

"I know", she said then, forcing herself to be calm, "Nonetheless, you would still be enchained if it wasn't for me."

"Fine", he replied, slowly approaching her. She needed to be rewarded for her help after all. "I will grant you your wish. And I will show you your destiny."

That was more than she had hoped for. But her longing made her blind. She didn't see the glimmer in his eyes that flickered through the dark and neither did she notice his smirk. She got what she wished for but didn't think of the consequences.

But he wasn't cruel. He was only doing his job, so to speak, he only did what he was created for.

"Is there a reason you and Verroth parted?", he asked, slicing open her wrist with his long, claw-like fingernails.

She hissed in pain – his nails went straight through her scaled skin, cutting in like a knife through butter. "He was jealous."

So _he_ killed her lover... And now she seemed to be seeking revenge.

"Did he want her too?", he continued to ask, collecting her blood in a bowl he seemed to have summoned out of nowhere.

"Yes", she said, hissing again, "And I didn't want to share." Of course, that wasn't the whole story – she knew her brother couldn't stand to see her happy, that he wanted to destroy everything that meant something to her.

"You became so bitter, Pheolae", he said with a small chuckle.

She frowned again, choosing to keep the comments to herself. If she angered him now, she would leave empty-handed.

"So he just killed her?"

"He said nobody was allowed to have her when he couldn't possess her. But it's not only my brother I want to get at."

He pressed his lips together tightly. Their master should have expected things like these. But he knew both children would meet their fate eventually.

When he had collected enough blood, he stopped digging into her skin and she sighed in relief.

"Now tell me", he said cockily, "What about those beautiful pearls you gave me?"

"My idea of creation", she replied, rubbing the closed wound. "Everything will emerge from these pure pearls."

What an interesting concept. Still, he knew that whatever she planned had nothing to do with purity. She and her brother had been made to destroy, not to create. The things she was able to create and form were weapons of destruction.

But he just shrugged in response, now slicing his own palm open and mixing their blood. The bowl gleamed brightly, lighting up the whole room for a moment. Lightning struck, making her flinch slightly in surprise as the sky flickered red for a moment.

"Your new power will cost you a sacrifice", he told her, holding the bowl, "After drinking this, there is no way back."

She seemed determined though, reaching out for the blood. She drank it eagerly, emptying the bowl in one go, licking her lips afterwards. Instantly, she felt power surging through her and couldn't help but laugh in delight.

He had observed her the whole time meanwhile, just standing there calmly. It was a pathetic sight, he thought. Seeing her getting power-high. She ignored his words, his warning. Their master thought of them as last resort – in case he shouldn't succeed, they were supposed to complete his task. But he had had no idea that both of them lacked rational thinking. Dividing their paths was the most stupid thing to do – it would lead to their failure.

"Thank you", she said and turned to leave.

"Pheolae", he called her back, "This will cost you a sacrifice. Don't forget that."

She nodded again but still, the warning fell on deaf ears. Her heart pumped furiously, she was excited, the sorrow she had felt for the last few weeks was gone.

He knew about her plans but at the same time, all he could do was sit and watch. He was the neutral zone, only allowed to act when things got out of hand. At the moment, he didn't have the power to stop her.

She had left the great hall by now, murmuring words of a long forgotten ancient language. Light pulsed around her and she broke a hole through the closest wall. The surface bubbled up for several seconds before it turned smooth as glass. Without hesitation, she stepped through the portal, back into hell.

There, someone grabbed her shoulder, smashing her into a wall. She hissed in surprise and anger, punching the attacker in the gut. He stumbled back, sputtering insults. "Bastard, you tricked me."

"Aw, why so angry?", she cooed, rubbing her shoulder and staring at the male demon. "_Daevus_."

Emerald green eyes met jet black orbs. His eyes were _completely_ black, spreading from the iris to the sclera of his eye. He sniffed the air, staring at her in suspicion. "He gave you his blood."

"Yes."

"You freed him."

"Yes."

He raised his arm, attempting to punch her again but she dodged quickly, smirking evilly.

"Why did he agree to this?"

"I can be _very_ persuasive", she said, the grin never leaving her face. By now, the hood of her cloak had slipped down, revealing her beautifully chiseled facial features and her yellowish, scaled skin. Long, snake-like teeth protruded over her lower lip and a split tongue darted out every time she spoke. "_You_ know how persuasive I can be."

"I'd rather call that manipulative, you bastard."

"Call me what you want, Daevus. You won't be around for long anyway."

"Bitch, you betrayed me!", he yelled furiously and she started laughing, a cold and hard laugh.

"And you didn't see it coming?", she asked, angering him further.

"So, what have you gained, Pheolae?", he asked her mockingly. "My death? Your brother's anger? Another enemy? None of that will free your creator or bring _Yulija_ back."

"Shut up", she hissed, slapping him. Her long, claw-like nails left scratches on his cheek. He gingerly touched the already healing cuts, staring at his blood as it dripped down his fingers.

"I have plans", she said quietly, "Suffering. Carnage. Death. The Golden Age Sparda so desperately tried to maintain will end by my hand. Sparda... the one that betrayed his own kind for a _human_."

But Daevus knew that she didn't want to follow the path of her creator, didn't aim for the throne. No, she was driven by hate and sorrow, searching for something to vent her frustration. He knew her, knew that she didn't really care about politics.

"This has nothing to do with Sparda or his love for that human", Daevus retorted. "You're a sad, sick woman, Pheolae. Selfish. His betrayal means nothing to you, you just want revenge for the things taken away from you."

"If Sparda hadn't started the rebellion, things would have turned out differently", she hissed in response. "He is the first on my list. That's what I owe my father, the last thing I will do for him before we cut ties. And my brother – he can do whatever he wants to. I don't care."

He chuckled quietly. "Things are going to change, huh?"

"Yes. Maybe you will even live long enough to find out _what_ is going to change."

"How will I know?"

"There will be a warning." She raised her hand into the air and black smoke ascended from her palm. Music started to play from somewhere. A celesta played a melody, the bell-like sounds filling the air. A lullaby...? He chuckled again, shaking his head. Angelic music? In hell? She lost her mind. "What is this?"

"The start", she said, "My signal. Memorize it, Daevus. It will announce a new beginning. A phoenix raising from the ashes."

A phoenix, huh? Seemed like she misinterpreted some things... She might be crazy, but she was determined. A dangerous combination.

But Daevus wasn't afraid of Pheolae or her brother – or their master. No, he was more afraid of the punishment that awaited him now inevitably since she had freed the one he helped to enchain... And that one had been _his_ master.

He watched as she danced around to the melody the celesta continued to play, watched how her facial features twisted in sick joy and excitement. She had said that things were going to change. Sparda's rebellion had already changed things. Anarchy reigned hell now. Lower class demons spoke up for themselves, refusing to submit to the elders. Slaves and minions turned on their masters. Daevus still wasn't sure whether this was an improvement or a mistake.

Meanwhile, Pheolae was oblivious to his train of thoughts, still singing along to the melody. The song ended abruptly and one moment later, he realized why.

"You will be put to sleep for two thousand years, Daevus."

Blackness surrounded him. The Void, his home.

"Why?"

"You disobeyed. You are the cause for imbalance. Two thousand years. Be grateful that I decided against destroying you."

_Lies_, Daevus thought while sinking into blackness. _You lied to me, Pheolae. _

The words she had whispered to him, every of her touches, every promise. Lies. He would get his revenge. But not now. Darkness had already started to lull him in, putting him to sleep.

–

There was a beautiful mansion on top of a hill. Decorated pillars supported the heavy upper two stories and there was a small tower that rose above the pointed roof. On one side, there was a pretty balcony, and a terrace which lead to a huge garden. Many rose bushes grew there and there was a huge oak tree where a swing was swaying in the faint breeze. Birds were chirping in the spring air and two teenagers were running around in the garden. Both had light hair that was reflected by the sun. They came to a halt at one of the rose bushes, kneeling down in front of it.

"Don't touch it, idiot", one of the boys said, slapping the other's hand away that had reached out for a small object between the branches and flowers.

"Ow, Verge!", the other whined. He was clad in red, contrasting to the other who was wearing blue clothes. "I'm just curious –"

"And stupid", the first one added.

"We should show this thing to mum and dad", the red-clad boy said, "I bet dad knows what it is."

"Still, you shouldn't touch it with your bare hands", the other said and reached out for the object with his hands that were covered with light-brown leather gloves. It was a small white pearl, perfectly round and glistening in the sunlight.

"It's a pearl", the boy in red said, stating the obvious. The one in blue shot him a 'you don't say'-look.

"We should ask dad about this", he said, getting up and pulling the other with him.

The boy in red was still smiling, even though the other frowned, lost in thoughts.

"Vergil, we're turning sixteen in two days", the red-clad boy said in a light sing-song voice, "Dad told me that I will finally get my own guns."

Vergil huffed in response. "Guns are loud and imprecise, Dante", he said, "Why do you want to fight with them?"

"They're great long range weapons!", Dante retorted. Both of them continued to argue as they made their way to the mansion. As soon as they made it inside, the red-clad boy called for their father, receiving a light slap from his brother.

"Quiet, brother", Vergil said with a scowl, "You're acting like a child. We're turning sixteen soon, act like that."

Dante stuck out his tongue in response, receiving another slap. "Knock it off, Verge."

"You're not fighting again, are you?", a soft voice resounded and a woman came down the stairs. She was dressed in a white summer dress with thin straps, her long blonde hair spilling over her round shoulders.

The boys blinked in response. "No, we're not fighting", Vergil said finally.

"Where's dad?", Dante asked, "We found this in the garden –" He gestured to his brother to show their mother the pearl. Vergil opened his palm and she gasped silently, looking both surprised and suspicious.

"Mum?", Dante asked, his voice laced with worry at the look on his mother's face.

"Wait here", she told the boys, and went upstairs again.

The boys exchanged a confused look. Moments later, both their parents came down again. Sparda took the pearl from Vergil, careful not to let it touch his bare skin. The jewel rolled around in his palm and he regarded with suspicion, his facial expression not giving away what he was thinking about.

"Where did you find this?", he asked the twins.

"In the garden", Dante replied, "Dad, why are you –"

"Something is going on in the demon world", Sparda said slowly, "I have to go."

The twins didn't understand why such a small object could cause so much panic, didn't understand why their father suddenly wanted to leave.

Eva meanwhile had a hard time pulling herself together. Sparda had warned her that something like this would happen, that one day he might have to return to the demon world. Even though she was prepared for it, she felt herself falling apart.

Sparda kissed his wife goodbye. Both of them were aware that this could be the last time they saw each other. But Eva had sworn to herself to be strong. She had to protect her boys, had to make sure they weren't afraid. She knew she could overcome anything life threw into her way. She would make it.

Sparda leaned closer to her, whispering something into her ear that the twins couldn't hear and she nodded in response, hugging her husband and blinked away the tears that threatened to roll down from the corners of her eyes. "You will come back. You _will_."

Maybe it was wishful thinking but Eva still had hope that her husband would return from the underworld even when he was assuming the worst.

Sparda turned to his sons then, suddenly crushing both of them in a tight hug, confusing the twins further.

"Father –", Vergil started but Sparda cut him off.

"Watch over your mother", he said, his voice steady even though there was a faint glimmer in his eyes. Tears...? "I will return soon... hopefully."

He kissed every twin on the forehead before smashing the small white pearl to the floor, crushing it with his boot.

"Father?", Vergil asked yet again, "Explain."

"There's no time to explain", Sparda said and turned to leave.

The family stared at the closed door for several minutes.

"Where did dad go?", Dante asked their mother but Eva just shook her head in response. She only had a faint idea of what could happen now and hoped she was wrong...

–

A loud creaking sound resounded from somewhere, followed by a sharp snap.

"Great, I broke a string."

"No problem. Wait, let me replace it."

The violin was given back to her owner and she twisted the tuning peg, pulling out the broken string.

"I told you I'm not made to play it. How can _you_ play _that thing_? It's uncomfortable as hell." The boy sounded disgruntled and he rubbed his chin gingerly, crossing his arms in front of his chest afterwards.

"Oh please, Nero", the girl retorted, chuckling quietly, and replaced the string, adjusting the peg again. "When you play the piano, you carry the melody in _two_ hands, that's much more complicated. Now, give me a G."

Nero settled down onto the piano bench and pressed down the key. She tuned the violin meanwhile.

"Kyrie, I should be at the quarters already", he said after some minutes, glancing at the old-fashioned grandfather clock in the corner of the living room.

"You still have time", she said. "In case Credo asks, tell him I held you up."

Nero rolled his eyes. "I just started the training and all of them already hate me. Arriving late would only make it worse."

"Ignore them", Kyrie said with a frown, "They're jealous, Nero. They know you can defeat them with ease, even though you just started the training. You're better than them and they can't handle it. You are the youngest knight in training the Order has ever accepted – at least that's what Credo said yesterday."

"Thanks, Kyrie." Nero's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah..."

"Nero!", she exclaimed, smacking her bow onto the top cover of the piano, making him jump in surprise, "I don't know what they said to you yesterday and no matter how bad it was – don't let that get you down."

She grabbed the bow again. "We don't get to play together anymore since you started the training", she mumbled silently, sounding sad.

"I'm sorry...", Nero sighed, staring at the notes on the music stand.

"Don't be", Kyrie said soothingly, "I understand that you're busy."

Nero chose to change the topic. "What do you want to play?", he asked, grabbing a songbook.

"Improvise."

"Improvise?", he repeated, sounding surprised.

"Yes", she confirmed, "I already heard you doing it. You like that more than playing music at sight, don't you?"

"Yeah, but –"

"Just do it", she said encouragingly, "I try to keep up with you."

Nero placed the song book back onto top of the piano, settling down in front of the keyboard, and just stared at it. He didn't know how Kyrie knew that he loved to improvise – he also didn't know she heard him when he did it. He usually improvised at night when the rest of the family was sleeping, a little afraid of being judged.

Here in Fortuna, they were quite strict about art in any forms. It was a place that seemed to be stuck in the 18th century where modern art and music were not accepted. The concepts of modern art were something that differed too much from their norms. Fortunians didn't like artists that questioned their religion or their view on the world. Music that was slightly atonal or not melodious was frowned upon, every picture that contained mostly dark colors or was slightly surreal had no chance of being exhibited.

Nero stared at the keyboard for another minute. Then, he started to play a sequence of notes, starting in the bass section, climbing up the keys slowly. The melody was a little timid at first, but soon the music filled the whole room. Kyrie followed with the violin, following the sequence of notes.

She missed this – making music together with her brother. It was something different to play with Nero at home than playing with the entire orchestra or singing with the choir at the church. Making music together had always brought them closer. Nero was entirely relaxed when he played, forgot about the townspeople and their stares and malicious whispers.

He slammed down the keys suddenly, a shrill chord piercing the soft melody. Kyrie flinched, her fingers slipped from the neck of the violin, and the bow scratched the strings sharply, making the notes sound distorted.

Nero threw his head back, laughing heartily. "You should've seen your face", he managed to choke out between laughs.

"You startled me!", she exclaimed angrily, setting the violin down and huffing disapprovingly. "It sounded so beautiful! Why did you destroy it?"

"Beautiful is boring", Nero replied, closing the lid of the piano and grabbing his training bag. "And I have to get going now. We'll see us later tonight." With that, he scrambled out of the room, colliding with a woman that was on her way to the living room.

"Nero!", she exclaimed in surprise, "Watch out where you're running."

"Sorry mom", he said awkwardly, biting his lip.

"Shouldn't you be at the headquarters already?", she asked, raising a brow and Nero grinned sheepishly. "Get going now, Credo left half an hour ago."

"Alright." He continued to run into the direction of the front door. "Bye mom!"

Aurelia shook her head, lips curling into a faint smile. Then, she entered the living room where Kyrie was putting away her violin.

"It's great to hear you two play together", she said, taking a seat on the piano bench, watching as her daughter collected music sheets and song books to take with her to practice.

Kyrie shrugged in response. "I wished Nero didn't have to go to the headquarters _every single day._" She scratched her head when she couldn't find the first page of a song, raising the cushions of the couch and found the music sheet there, smoothing it carefully.

"You should be proud of him", Aurelia said, "He's only twelve and was already accepted as a knight in training. Of course, Credo recommended him but the elders were in awe. I only wished that Nero's grades were as good as his sword fighting..."

"His grades are lacking because he spends all his time training", Kyrie hissed harshly, making her mother raise a brow.

"Watch your tone", she said a little sharply but quickly returned to her gentle demeanor. "What's the problem, Kyrie?"

"Nothing. We'll see us after band practice." She grabbed the violin bag and stuffed the sheets there, not caring that they were crumpling under her rough treatment.

While she went to the church where she was practicing with the orchestra, she thought about the things her mother just said. Credo suggested the Order to test Nero's abilities, to invite him to join the Order two years earlier than usual. The knight training usually started at the age of fourteen and took four years.

Kyrie knew that Credo now regretted suggesting Nero to the Order. Not because Nero was a bad fighter – far from it. It was a different reason: Credo was jealous.

They weren't biologically related, Nero was adopted into their family but at the moment, their parents have turned all of their attention to him. Credo didn't know how to cope with it. It was the same with Nero's musical talent. His piano teacher soon discovered his potential and in a matter of time, Nero was considered as one of the best piano players in town. Of course, Kyrie knew that most of Nero's talent came from hard training and discipline. He loved challenges, gave his all to it and his hard work paid off apparently.

The only ones who didn't seem to register that were the townspeople of Fortuna. Nero was always judged before he could even open his mouth – because of his unusual appearance. It made Kyrie furious. People knew nothing about him and treated him like an intruder.

Kyrie tried to calm herself down. _Inhale, exhale._ Everyone in their family accepted Nero, even Credo even though he was quite jealous of him at the moment. They always had each other. Always...

* * *

><p>It was dark. Very fucking dark. The colors I had seen during my fall were gone, there was nothing I could make out in the blackness I was kept in.<p>

I tried to remember the things I just had seen but it was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands – impossible. Most of the memories didn't mean anything to me – I didn't understand what I have just seen or why.

I tried to feel my way forward but there was nothing to touch around me. My brows furrowed and I lifted my bringer, hoping its light would help me to orientate myself. It cast a little blueish light but not enough to help me discern anything here. Where was I?

The next thing I realized was that I had trouble moving. And everything _hurt_ – Sayume had warned me that the flowers would drain a bit of my energy but I didn't know it was that much. I was tired and breathing was really hard. I slumped to the ground and closed my eyes. It felt soft, like grass. _Where was I?_

Something resounded in the distance... music? It sounded so familiar to me but I couldn't recall where I've heard it before... The sound was light and soft. I knew the melody but from where...?

"You are in the Void, pawn."

My eyes shot open again and I tried to sit up but failed at that. "Who are you?"

The voice was female, mellow, smooth and mysterious. "Does it really matter?", she asked cockily, "The only thing that should concern you now is to get out of here alive."

"What?" I didn't get it and the pain that was numbing my mind didn't help. "What's it to you anyway? So what if I died?"

"You are still needed, so don't you dare to die on me", she hissed suddenly and the darkness faded suddenly. The light blinded me and I screwed my eyes shut again, staying on the soft ground.

"Quick, pawn – the longer you stay here, the more life will be sucked out of you."

"Why am I even here?", I asked, getting angry. I tried to stand up again slowly, every bone of my body protesting.

"Because I wanted you to be here."

This voice annoyed me. Where was the logic in that? "So, what do you want?"

"Getting to know you", was her reply.

"What?", I huffed, "Getting to know me? _Who are you?_"

"You'll find out when the time is right. You are only a pawn in the game anyway."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" My rage helped me to clear my mind. I shot to my feet, blinded by the now bright light. "Come on, show your face."

"I'd rather not", she said bluntly. "Just make sure you don't die, pawn. I've put much effort into you so don't disappoint me."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" I was seething now.

"I _am_ disappointed", she cooed, "Now I've done so much for you and how are you thanking me?" What? "Only a pawn in the game, yet so important. You will be sacrificed in the end – remember that, darling. A pawn that needs to be sacrificed for the Queen."

"Why are you calling me a pawn?", I asked angrily, "Who are you? And who is that Queen? What're you even talking about?"

"You know the Queen", was her answer, "You know her very well but not as good as you had expected."

"What?" I was getting tired of that bullshit.

"The self-proclaimed King will die today", she said, "He interfered with my plans and now he will pay for this."

"Are we playing chess here or what? What does everything of that have to do with the Queen?", I asked.

She chuckled at that. "We're not playing chess here, pawn", she replied, "Our game has more than two kings, more colors than black and white. Besides, the King is actually the weakest in the whole game. He takes one step at a time. What's the use of protecting him? The Bishop will bring about his downfall."

"The Bishop?", I echoed, getting angrier by the minute.

"The Bishop will defeat the King", she confirmed and I could practically see her smirk.

"Why am I only a pawn?", I asked.

"Because you have protected the Queen for so long", the voice replied, "Even though it almost went wrong in the end."

I had no idea what she wanted from me. "Who are you in that game?"

Before she could answer though, there was a loud bang and the ground beneath me began to shake. "What was that?"

The white light around me started to fade to a bright crimson.

"A sign that this King's reign has come to an end", she replied, "And another reign will begin. But it really doesn't matter to you. You have to go anyway. Goodbye, little pawn. And make sure those beasts don't eat you."

And suddenly, burning liquid cascaded down on me and I lost my footing, desperately searching for something to get a grip on – it was to no avail though. I was drowning in something that seemed to be lava. And once again I swirled through the spheres, through a vortex of colors.

* * *

><p>The landing was brutal. I slammed to the ground and groaned in pain.<p>

A loud growl resounded next to me and I scrambled onto my feet again, even though every muscle in my body protested, and searched for the source. Bright yellow eyes and a huge jaw, filled with sharp teeth greeted me. I dodged the monster as it snapped forward and tried to bite off my head, everything inside me aching with every move I made. The pollen of the flowers seemed to have blocked my ability to heal. Fucking great! Now of all times!

All my mind registered was that three of those monsters jumped at me and I was assaulted by even more pain. My demonic instincts made me fight back even though all of my strength was drained.

Something animalistic tried to claw its way out but I kept fighting it back – it was my trigger, demanding power once again.

I hauled out with my bringer, hitting something hard and winced in pain. The thing let go of me and I quickly summoned Yamato and slashed through the enemy closest to me. It stumbled backwards, colliding with the other and I turned around and _ran_. It was the smartest thing to do – I couldn't fight them in my current status.

The corridor looked dark and there were cages on both sides, all of them containing monsters. Thank god the doors were looked, otherwise I'd be dead meat by now.

I continued to run, not even knowing where to, but I had to get out of here. My lungs burned and everything fucking hurt.

I stumbled and fell when something twined around my ankle and I tried to find purchase on the slick stone floor. The thing drew me closer and I realized it was the same kind of demon that Dante and I had fought earlier. More ropes were wound around me and I lashed about, trying to kick my captor but it was to no avail.

"Now look what the cat dragged in", a voice said and foot steps approached me.

Someone knelt down next to me, turning my face to the side. All I could make out were bright green eyes with red snake-like slits. "Seems like you have escaped your cell. You need to be punished for that, filthy half-breed."

I was lifted and carried and I tried to claw at my captors skin but failed. The grip of the demon was too strong and the ropes it had wound around me restrained me effectively.

Without any warning, I was brutally slammed down onto an examination table. The impact knocked the air out of my lungs and I groaned in pain. Someone strapped me onto the table before I could react. I tried to defend myself but I didn't have any energy left. Oh fuck... The lamp above my head was turned on, the bright artificial light blinding me.

"Interesting...", the voice said and inched closer. Due to the light I couldn't make anything out. I felt clawed hands run down my bringer and tried to get away but the grip was too strong.

Why do I always end up like this? This was the second mad scientist that captured me because of my damn demon arm. First Agnus and now that Verroth-guy... Life always fucks me over and I was getting tired of it. Maybe he would end my misery...?

At first, his fingers simply slid across the hide, seeming to examine the limb but suddenly something sharp dug into it, making me scream as pain rocketed through my body. It seemed as if he had injected venom into my arm. The pain spread quickly and I threw myself at the belts of the table, desperately trying to find a way out.

"Shut up!" A fist collided with my face and I growled in reply, gritting my teeth. I felt blood drip down the side of my face.

"I don't understand why she wanted me to keep you", the voice sighed, "You are a nuisance. 'Oh look how exotic he looks! I bet he's so much fun to play with!' You're indeed pretty, but annoying."

Scalpels dug into my skin and made me scream again. They seemed to be drenched in venom as well. I whimpered in pain and tried to inch away but the clawed hands grabbed me again.

"You should have stayed there, half-breed."

Something pierced the skin on my face and dug itself in. Again, I groaned in pain, closing my eyes in defeat, waiting for unconsciousness to finally set in... but it didn't.

Static noise filled my head and I almost drifted off into blackness but an electric shock brought me back to the edge of consciousness, making me scream over and over again. I was going to die here.

The electric jolts faded as fast as they had struck, making me slump back against the examination table, breathing hard, panting air into my lungs.

I had experienced a lot of pain in my life – I had been sliced open, stabbed and whipped by different demons, I had almost killed myself and had almost gotten killed by breaking my neck, but this time I was going to die for sure. This maniac was going to kill me, I knew it.

"Dante...", I whispered quietly and felt sick. I would never see him again.

This voice was in my head again, the same voice that had demanded for power during the savior incident. _"Let me out."_

I pushed it back, repressed the demonic nature that I so desperately tried to ignore. The voice continued to yell at me inside my head and I felt numb, barely registering that my skin was pierced again by sharp blades.

"_Do you want to die?"_

_I don't care anymore._

"_Let me out, I can save us!"_

_I don't want to be saved. None of that should exist – me or you._

I was talking to myself in my head... Great. Not only was I dying, I was also losing my mind.

The scalpel dug into the junction between my shoulder and arm, where my bringer was attached and the voice that belonged to my devil side took over. There was a flash of blue and I was free of my restrictions. Quickly, I jumped off the table, trying to ignore the scorching hot spike of pain that rippled through my body.

My devil side was wrong – it didn't save us. The pain got even worse. I doubled over, screaming in agony. My demonic blood didn't seem to clean the poison – it was spreading it. Fast.

Nonetheless, I summoned Yamato again, tried to ignore the pain that seemed to sear my insides.

"_Fight it",_ the voice growled, _"You can make it."_

I could hear the enemies approaching but my vision was too blurry to make anything out. More static noise filled my head. Growls were coming from everywhere. I was hit by the enemies and I couldn't see anything – my vision was completely swimming by now and I had trouble keeping conscious.

_You're wrong... _I thought. _I _can't_ make it._

Yamato slashed aimlessly and I felt my knees colliding with the floor. My trigger was drained out and I fell down, hoping that I finally passed out or died. Anything for the pain to stop... _anything_.

"See?", the master's voice resounded from somewhere close to me. "You are a failure, half-breed. You shouldn't be alive."

He was right. Even my devil side couldn't save me this time, that was proof enough that I shouldn't exist, that no part of me should exist. I didn't know what he planned to do to me, didn't understand why he even bothered with torturing me. I deserved it probably...

The townspeople of Fortuna had been right. Kyrie had been right. All of those who said I shouldn't be living were fucking right.

But there was also Dante... he had always said the opposite. But Dante wasn't here. Maybe he had abandoned me. That's what everyone does in the end anyway, so why did I think it would be different this time? Pathetic.

I heard him laugh evilly as pain enveloped me again.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel so horrible because of the torture part D:

Also, a short side note to the firebird-thing: I got the idea from Russian mythology. Basically, the firebird is the Slavic version of a phoenix.  
>Actually, there was a faint trace of Slavic mythology in DMC 4. Does anyone remember the rusalkas in Fortuna castle? "Rusalka" is the Russian word for mermaid and they are known to mesmerize men with their singing and lead them into traps... So they're a mix of sirens and nymphs (yes, Ciale from the last chapter is a rusalka – I made the part with the tentacle tongue up though, haha xD).<p>

And again, I'm not sure whether the Latin part is 100 % correct. 


	10. The Weight of Faith

Blessed And Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so sorry for the delay :O

**Replies:**

Not-Completely-Insane – Well, Yulija's and Pheolae's past IS very sad. I'm happy you liked all the flashbacks though :D  
>I'm not sure which part you mean by that... The one where Daevus is put to sleep? Well, it's not Pheolae who he talks to. But one thing at a time ;)<br>Hmm, those are some interesting theories. You'll find out whether you're right if you just keep on reading, hehe *wriggles eyebrows*  
>Ah, don't worry about the last review, it's okay ;)<p>

SirenaLoreley – Heh, I have a thing for cliffhangers xD And I'm glad you liked the chapter even though it contained so many dark themes.  
>Thanks for reviewing!<p>

Cielshadow17 – Yes, yes, Dante will come to the rescue :)  
>Thanks for the review!<p>

Blue-Moons169 – Right, poor Nero. Oh god, I still feel bad about that torture part D:  
>Thanks for reviewing!<p>

Dem0nic Device – I'm glad you like the descriptions. I always have the feeling that I'm overdoing it with details whenever I describe things. And yay, angst 8D  
>Thanks for the review :D<p>

Ashleypurdy lover – Voilà, an update! :D

Lol – Thanks :)

EvilHalfbreed – Well, I warned you that it will be confusing D: I know that the background story around Yulija and Pheolae seems a little out of context but there's a reason it's there ;)  
>Thanks for reviewing :)<p>

**Warning: this chapter contains violence, gore and notions of torture**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 – The Weight of Faith<span>

"You can't be serious."

I stared at Cerog who simply grinned in response – which looked creepy as fuck, by the way.

"There's no other way inside."

"I'm not going through the sewers", I said and crossed my arms. We were standing in front of the castle but still, he wanted us to go through the sewers. The entrance door was about hundred meters away. I didn't get the problem.

"You have no choice", Cerog said, "Either you go through the sewers or Master Verroth will kill your mate."

"He's not my m– alright." I sighed. I had to get to Nero as fast as possible. Guilt gnawed at me – he wasn't supposed to be kept there. It should have been me...

"So he _is_ your mate!", Cerog cheered suddenly and I shot him a look. He opened the gully and pointed towards it, indicating that I should go first.

"What are you talking about?", I asked and climbed down the ladder. "And why can't we just use the front door?"

"I told my brothers that they are taking the _mate_ of the son of Sparda, and not the son of Sparda _himself_ but they told me to shut up, and apparently I was right", the small demon explained, "And there is no front door. Master's castle is a complicated system of portals and the only way inside is through the sewers."

"Oh yeah, makes perfect sense to me." I huffed in annoyance. "And stop calling him 'master' for fuck's sake, he doesn't deserve that title." I followed Cerog through the sewers. The smell was maddening – the stench of Verroth's creations hung in the air, stronger than I have ever smelled it before. And for some reason, the castle seemed strangely familiar to me – as if I had been here before... No, it couldn't be. Still – the crude stone walls, the long corridors, the steel doors, the howling wind that gushed through the halls... I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity off.

"Say, how did your brothers manage to catch Nero?", I asked to keep my thoughts occupied, a little afraid of how Nero would look like when I found him.

"Nero? Is that the name of your mate?", Cerog asked with a hint of laughter in his voice, "They planned to hide in the trees and hover above him, knocking him out when he didn't pay attention." He stopped suddenly and I almost crushed him with my feet. "Every group of the hierarchy has their own quarters", he explained to me. "The first ones are the lowest. You want us to revolt, right? Convince them, Dante." He pushed the heavy steel door open, its hinges creaking loudly. I entered the room and looked around.

We were in the dungeons, the ceiling was low and the walls made out of simple stone bricks. Thousands of eyes looked at me – not because there were so many creatures in here but because all of them seemed to have multiple pairs of extra eyes. I was crept out, really – and that was something, considering all the bizarre things I had seen in my life.

"Cerog, who is this?", asked one of the miscreatures. It was large and seemed to be a pile of black goo.

Here we go then. "I am Dante, the son of Sparda", I replied and all of them sucked in a breath (or at least it seemed as if they were doing that...). "Cerog told me about the way your so-called 'master' treats you."

"So?", asked a demon similar to Cerog – its voice was even higher than Cerog's. Maybe it was a female demon? "What about the way he treats us? Does it matter when we're going to die anyway?"

"You don't have to die", I said, "Revolt."

They just stared at me, apparently thinking I was crazy.

"Revolt?", someone echoed.

"Yes", I said, "I know you're thinking that you don't stand a chance but that's not true. Your enemies may be strong but you're all smarter than them. You _can_ defeat them."

"No, we can't", the demon with the incredibly high voice said, "It doesn't matter anyway – we're going to die either way. There's no need trying to avoid the inevitable, no need to fight."

Hell, what was going on with them? It seemed as if their "master" had completely broken their will to live.

"Wrong", I countered, "If you think you're going to die anyway, you should at least die with dignity. Put up a fight."

"Life is worthless", the big one with the deep voice said, "Even if we survive, what are we supposed to do then?"

"Find something to live for", I said, getting impatient. I didn't have time for this. I needed to find Nero.

They stared at each other for a moment, trying to make sense out of my words. "We don't have anywhere to go", one of them said, "No place to live. What are we going to do when we're free?"

"Don't ask me!", I yelled, now also getting angry. "Get your asses up and just _start_ to live! Find something worth living for! Just don't fucking give up without a fight!"

My patience was wearing thin and my time running out. I had to find Nero. I needed to know that he was okay. I needed to make up for the things that happened to him because of me. He wasn't supposed to be in danger in the first place.

"Listen", Cerog suddenly said and all of the demons stared at him. "We've endured torture, we saw our 'master' kill our siblings. We can't go on like this." He pointed at me with one of his tentacles. "He offers us a way out of this", he continued, "Each of you knows the legend of Sparda. He stood up for his own beliefs. He stood up for weaker ones like us when he led the rebellion and now his son follows his path."

Some of the demons from the crowd stepped out, standing next Cerog. "Maybe we are not useless", Cerog continued and the demons next to him nodded in agreement. "Maybe it was fate that Dante Sparda appeared. Think about that, brothers and sisters."

Silence. The demons seemed to ponder their options.

"The first laboratory is next to our quarters – the laboratory where Verroth keeps creations for research and dissection. Then comes the next rang, the ones who are going to be improved instead of destroyed. They are easy enemies, usually dissolving once they're hit", Cerog said into the silence, slowly turning back to me. "The lab's there –" He pointed at the door that led to the next room – "But the door is locked."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Maybe they weren't strong enough to open a locked steel door but I guess I could kick it open as long as it wasn't sealed by magic.

"I'm going through the next door", I announced then, "Everyone who wants to put up a fight follows me. I am not here to save you. Nobody can save you but yourselves."

With that, I made my way to the other side of the room, Cerog following close after me. I heard some of the others move and smirked to myself. Seemed like there was still some hope in them, after all.

I kicked open the doors and unsheathed Rebellion, grinning broadly. The grin left my face when we entered the chamber though.

There were some tables placed here and there, operating instruments like bone saws, screws and scalpels lying on them, crusted with blood. Some chemicals were placed in test tube holders, silently simmering over the flames of gas burners. Several cages were scattered throughout the whole room, all of them empty.

"We're too late", Cerog said, his voice empty as he looked around in the room. "The highest rank already cleaned up today..."

I heard low growls behind me. The instincts of the demons screamed for revenge, spurred on by what they had seen.

My heart sank when I saw Nero's gun on one of the tables. I took it into my hands, brushing against the rose engraving. Something must have happened to him – he was unarmed, probably injured... Next to Blue Rose was a small metal tray, several bloody scalpels lying there. I examined the instruments more closely, sniffed the air – Nero's blood.

Rage welt up inside me. Verroth had hurt him. He had drawn blood from him. And the worst of it was that it was my fault! My anger suddenly turned into fear – what if Nero wasn't even alive anymore? What if that maniac had killed him?

No, what am I even thinking? Nero is alive. He has to be alive. I clutched Blue Rose tighter, breathing hard. _Get it together. This is not the time to break apart._

"Dante?", Cerog asked, crawling towards me. "What's with you –"

"I'm fine", I said, forcing myself to calm down. "Let's go."

We crossed the room to the next door, barging in unceremoniously. The enemies in this room were weak and, as Cerog had already mentioned, unstable. A slice with Rebellion here, a stab there and they would dissolve on their own. So far so good.

It was a bloodbath and I saw the little demons twist their tentacles into their enemy's bodies, ripping the hearts out with ease. Revenge for what they had done to the "lower class demons" before, revenge for their murdered friends and siblings. We dispatched them quickly and I turned around, facing Cerog and his brothers and sisters.

"Hey you", I said to the demon with the extreme high-pitched voice, "What did you say some minutes ago? 'No need to fight'?"

"I never said that", the demon denied, crossing its tentacles in front of its body.

My smirk grew even wider. "See? Fighting for your life is worth it. And now, come on. We still have work to do."

I kicked open the next doors and found myself in a room encased with steel, looking much more modern than the simple dungeon the other demons had been kept in. The creations here were kept in single cells, sleeping soundly even after the noise I made. In the back of the room, there seemed to be a huge aquarium, containing clams in different sizes. It cast a greenish light that illuminated from the walls, making the scenery look strangely menacing.

"What's that?", I asked and noticed that the demons tensed at that.

"The breeding station", Cerog replied hesitantly.

"Those are clams", I said slowly and he nodded.

"They hold the core of our existence."

"What?"

"We are created by one single core", he explained, "Our cores come from these things. Some of us have to harvest them every now and then. Usually, they die afterwards, the poison burning them."

"What do these cores look like?"

"They're small and round and of a rich black – like a jewel", he replied.

Small and round, emerging from a clam? Sounded like pearls... Why did that alarm me so much though?

"Legend says Verroth was created for a purpose. That purpose is unclear though", Cerog said then, "No one can tell why he's doing all those things, why he desperately tries to create when he hadn't been given the power to create, why he practices witchcraft when he doesn't have the power to execute spells."

"Your point?" I was getting impatient again, and my growing paranoia and concern for Nero were not helping in the slightest.

"Dante... his _motives_! We don't know _why_ he's doing it! He's a _destroyer_, not a creator. An important piece of the puzzle is missing", Cerog explained, "Also – who created him in the first place? Why was he created? All Verroth ever did was wreaking carnage. Something important seems to be missing in this."

"I don't really care why he's doing all these things", I said, "All I know is that it has to stop." I didn't have time for theories like these, for legends about someone's purpose in this world – it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was getting Nero out of here and kicking Verroth's ass for hurting him. "How do you know about these things anyway?"

"There's a pretty good library somewhere in this castle", Cerog replied, "We managed to steal some books from there... Even though I think the library's haunted."

"Haunted?"

"Yes... There are those sounds there – crazy laughter, the sound of heavy scissors clinking together. We only have access to that library whenever a door to it appears, too."

Why did that sound familiar, too...? "Whenever a door _appears_?"

"Yup, they come and go..."

"Just like that?"

"Dante, it's a network of portals created by a sick psycho that creates demons without knowing what he's doing and not caring about the consequences. Why are you still surprised?"

"You got a point there..." I was glad that he now called his former master a "sick psycho". At least Cerog understood that he had a reason to live. Maybe the other demons could be happy too after all this was over.

"Every door leads to a different place. Once we found some kind of taxidermy room...", he continued. "There were lots of skeletons there and models and potions. Everything was broken – it looked like someone destroyed everything in that room and deserted it afterwards. Nothing had been touched there for who knows how long."

I nodded shortly, not knowing what to say to that. It didn't seem important to me. Then, I looked around in the room. "Any ideas anyone?"

"There is a mechanism that supplies those things with energy at the end of the hall", Cerog said, pointing towards it. It seemed like a huge fuse box with lots of switches, glass pipes coming out of some places which were connected to several cells. Green liquid flowed through the pipes. There was the constant sound of a steam engine and a quiet ticking and the sounds of slightly creaky gears.

"What do you think will happen if we cut their life support?", I wondered out aloud.

"The system here would instantly collapse", a demon answered. It had a huge head with at least fifteen pairs of eyes. "Once it's down, the creatures in the cells would die and we wouldn't have to fight them."

"_All_ the pipes are connected to each other, Airith", another one with crab-like pincers remarked, pointing at the ceiling where the glass tubes were attached.

"So?", Airith retorted.

"Once the first one breaks down, it will trigger a chain reaction, causing _everything_ to blow up. It could make the whole castle collapse."

Whoa, that was too deep for me. "Can't I just destroy this thing?", I asked, causing them to look at me wide-eyed – ever had a head with about fifteen pairs of bright yellow eyes look at you at once? Let me tell you – it's macabre as hell.

"No", Airith, the thirty-eyed demon finally replied.

"Yes", the other with the pincers said slowly, seeming to think hard. "Look, if we're lucky and cutting off their life support would cause the system to collapse, we can destroy the breeding section. Verroth wouldn't be able to create new demons then. Also, the energy would be enough to –"

"Forget it, Istylis", Airith interrupted him. "It's like you said – the whole castle would break down. It's too dangerous."

"Isn't that what we aim for?", I asked cautiously.

"No", they replied at the same time, making me feel kinda stupid.

"Look, guys", I said, "We need a plan as quickly as possible. Cerog said this castle is a system of portals, maybe this can be used to our advantage."

"Of course!", Cerog suddenly yelled, slapping himself on the … forehead? (it seemed as if it was his forehead). "He's the son of Sparda! He can destroy the gate!"

The other demons cheered at that, leaving me confused. "What?"

"This castle lies on the only place where the human and demon world meet with a tiny gap in the Earth", the crab-like demon – Istylis – explained, "Verroth tries to widen the gap more and more with every spell he uses to break the spheres. Each time he wanders into a sphere and conquers it, he takes the most beautiful woman into his harem and expands his realm. He created a gate that helps him to break the spheres."

"He's able to open hell gates?", I asked, eyes widening. Shit, he seemed pretty powerful.

"Not really", Cerog replied, "He travels through spheres and opens them with the spells his sister has passed on to him. All you need for the spells to work is a certain degree of power. The rest can be set up easily. It's barely enough to open the paths and the only magic he can work. I already told you he's not made to work spells – he can't seal the paths he opens and sooner or later, everything will break down. Nobody knows the consequences of this."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How does that help us? What will happen if I destroy that gate?"

"Verroth wouldn't be able to reopen it", Istylis said, "And once the castle's only power source is shut off, it loses every support and will explode."

"So what are we gonna do?", I asked, getting impatient again.

"We get into the final hall – the gate can't be missed, it's right in the center – and you destroy the gate without getting killed", was Airith's simple reply.

"Alright, I guess I'll – wait, what?" _Without getting killed? _Now what was that supposed to mean?

"We'll try to back you, of course", Cerog said, "But we're not as strong as you, Dante."

"What about Verroth?", I queried.

"Destroy the gate", Istylis said, "And then, kill him."

"Kill him?", I echoed. Those demons knew the answer to everything, apparently. I hope they were also able to fight the big guys.

"Verroth's a commander, not a fighter!", Istylis said and flapped his pincers impatiently, "Stab him with your big sword a couple of times. Or cut off his head, I don't really care how you kill him."

I could tell those demons had no real experience in fighting. Their master seemed to be strong if he was able to open paths to spheres, nothing to be underestimated.

"And what about the gap? How do I close it?", I asked. I knew how to close hell gates but gaps that led to hell?

"The portal looks like a huge black monolith", Istylis replied, "Cut off its power source. The energy that will be set free will do the rest." Easily breakable "hell gates" – sounded a little like those knock-off gates in Fortuna, in fact...

"The only thing you have to fear are his newest creations", he added after a moment of silence.

"The steel-armored beasts?", I asked.

"Those too...", he murmured quietly.

My eyebrows rose. "And...?"

"Let's just hope his newest plans didn't succeed, son of Sparda."

"What do you mean?", I asked suspiciously. "What are his newest plans?"

"Mutation... combined with alchemy."

"Which means...?" It was like taking private lessons in chemistry and biology... from demons.

"It means that Verroth modifies the DNA of his newest creations to his liking", Airith explained, "No one can tell what will happen then. Either they will be invincible or the process of their creation will blow up the whole place as soon as Verroth tries to generate them. The latter is the most likely."

"Great..." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Let's go."

We made our way through the corridor and arrived at the wall of technology. Istylis slid in front of it, tapping some switches and mumbling silently something to himself.

"What's he doing?", I asked Airith and Cerog who just shrugged in response. After some seconds, the crab-like demon pulled away, grinning and gesturing to all of us to go to the next hall.

"What did you do?", I asked him and he leaned a little closer to me so that only I could hear him.

"The panel will blow up in about fifteen minutes", Istylis explained, "Make sure you have cut off the power source of the gate by then. If you didn't destroy it and the castle starts collapsing, we will have a serious problem."

"Why'd you do it then?", I hissed angrily.

"Because you're the son of Sparda", he stated, apparently thinking this explanation would suffice. "Now go."

I let out an angry huff, unsheathing Rebellion and gestured the group to follow me. "Wait, what's behind those doors?"

"The center of this place", Cerog replied, "And the highest ranked demons."

"Are they being kept in cells?"

"No."

"No?", I echoed, "But what –"

"Ignore them", Airith interrupted me, "Head straight for the gate and destroy it. We'll try to take care of the demons."

With that, I kicked open the next doors and was directly greeted by the welcoming committee.

"Ah, the last son of Sparda! I've been expecting you!", a deep male voice resounded from somewhere. I noticed that he seemed to have a slight lisp – the 's' was hissed sharply.

"Really?", I asked unimpressed and made my way through the hall. Cerog and the others stayed at the door though.

The hall was huge and reminded me a little of a church, similar to the opera house in Fortuna. Why do they always build hell gates in or beneath churches? Isn't that a little ironic? It seemed as if there was no ceiling – the sky above me was a pure black, red lightning flashing across it every now and then, tinting the scene in a dangerous crimson glow. Something rained down from the dark clouds and I looked at the black spots that appeared on my skin. _Ashes_... _The light will vanish, The stars will burn, This world will sink in ashes... _The warning. Apparently, Verroth's plans were already under way.

The gate Airith had mentioned was placed in the very center of the hall, a simple portal that was erected on the dirty tiled floor, pulsing with power. It was indeed a knock-off, a passive gate which looked a lot like those in Fortuna – made out of black stone with strange runes engraved onto it. Two small light balls were placed on either side – the power sources. One emitted a white light while the other tinted its side of the portal black.

The monsters Verroth had created crouched together in the darkest corners of the hall, all I could see were their yellow eyes and I heard their harsh breathing and guttural growls. They waited for their master's orders.

"Show yourself", I demanded, my tone still light. I only had fifteen minutes to accomplish this mission and slowly inched forward to the gate. All I needed to do was destroying this thing – I've done that in Fortuna before. Somehow, I was glad that there was only this small obstacle and not a full-blown gate as I already had expected when Nero and I found the warning. Still... something was off. Why would Verroth give such a warning when he wasn't even able to make the gate work? Cerog and the other demons had been right – an important aspect was missing.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?", I mocked the master, "Scared to lose?"

He barked out a short laugh and stepped into the red light. Verroth was built like a tank – his mass of muscles didn't impress me though. Neither did the spiked, deer-like horns, nor his rusty red and rough crocodile-like skin. A scar crossed his entire face, from his forehead over his left eye, down to his chin. The eye was mechanic and there were some other body parts which were encased with steel. His torso, for example – right where the heart was supposed to be. Did he have a heart of steel? Talk about being cold-hearted... So apparently demons weren't the only thing he experimented with. His right eye was bright green, the pupil a thin slit. His face split into a wide smile, showing off his snake-like teeth, a forked tongue darting out.

I sighed dismissively, raising my sword. "I hope you can put up a good fight", I mocked, smirking widely.

He smiled in response, making me suspicious. "Look what those incapable creations brought along, Sparda", Verroth hissed before I could strike, jerking someone forward.

I froze. It was Nero, enchained and beaten, a cage-like mask covering his face, thorns breaking his skin. His clothes were torn and there were bruises and blood everywhere. He blearily looked at me. "D-Dante..." An electric shock shook him and he screamed, a sound of pure terror.

"Let him go!", I yelled angrily, clutching the handle of Rebellion and stepping closer.

"Stay where you are, Son of Sparda", Verroth threatened with a growl, "Or I will kill your precious mate."

Nero's eyes widened in horror and my shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. What do you want?"

The demon lord laughed. "I want you out of my way. Your father was a nuisance to the demon world – just like you and your brother."

"Oh, really?", I spat venomously, "My father was a nuisance because he didn't accept the way demon lords like you treated lower class demons? Because he prevented Mundus from doing the same to humans? Because he led a rebellion? Because he stepped up to change things?"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw his beasts coming closer, encircling us. Where were my allies? Dammit.

Verroth's newest creations were shaped differently – they seemed more robotic and had one huge cog as spine. Also, they were emitting steam – as if they had a steam engine as heart.

"Sparda destroyed a hierarchy that had been established for millions of years", Verroth snarled, "And then, he went into the human world and bred with a human woman – the result is now standing in front of me."

I bared my teeth, feeling how my trigger started to take over me but I forced it back. _Don't do anything stupid, Nero's life depends on you. _I needed to kill that guy and destroy the gate quickly.

"Humans are weaklings that don't deserve to live", Verroth continued, "They are fragile and possess no power." He snorted loudly. "_Emotions_", he spat then, facial features twisting in disgust, "Such a vile thing, clouding one's thoughts, making one unable to focus on the more important things in life."

"Like destroying things and fucking, huh?", I mocked, receiving a growl from him.

"What do you know, half-breed?", he hissed, "I know what you're doing for a living. Slaying your own kind, you disgust me."

"Says the one who killed his own minions for a bonfire", I countered and he sneered again.

"Sacrifices have to be made, Sparda", he said. "My minions were sacrificed for a greater good, just as the dead humans you have seen there." As if that would justify what he had done.

Verroth pulled Nero closer to him so that they were face to face. My inner devil screamed at me, wanting me to snap the demon master's neck, to inflict pain, to _kill_ him.

"Such a pretty mate you have there, son of Sparda", he commented, his hand sliding across Nero's neck, dangerously close to his pulse. "It would be a waste to kill him", he continued, "I think I'll have my way with him when you're out of the way – oh, you didn't even claim him yet." Another smirk formed on his face. His hand trailed down to Nero's devil arm and he brushed over the scales, looking straight into Nero's eyes through the cage-like mask.

"Too bad you're flawed like that", he breathed and I forced myself to stay calm. One wrong move and Nero would be dead. "Flawed creatures shouldn't live", Verroth explained, "I only keep creations that are perfect and without any flaws so you should be honored." He turned back to me. "You will die here, son of Sparda."

I let out a huff. "I think you're underestimating me. I defeated all the creatures you sent my way."

"Whatever", he said, looking bored, "Merely a test – though I must say I'm a little impressed that you made it this far in one piece."

"Will you shut up and fight me?"

"_Tempus ad moriendum._" His claws still gripped Nero and he drew them deeply into his neck, blood instantly flowing down, causing Nero to let out a pained whimper.

I snapped at that, lunging forward. At the same time, I heard a voice scream "NOW!" and everything plunged into chaos. The demons screeched, voices screamed out loudly and the whole castle shook violently. Something seemed to have exploded. The walls shattered, glass shards rained down from the broken windows and the sky exploded, the black fading to a bright scarlet. Chunks of the high ceiling crashed down, some crushing Verroth's creations under them.

Blood and venom started to flow from every direction and on the edge of my mind, I realized that the side of my face was hit and badly burned but I ignored it. The only thing I focused on was killing every enemy in my path and get to Nero. Everything that came too close to me was pierced by Rebellion. In a flash, I crossed the hall, standing face to face with the demon lord.

He tossed Nero carelessly aside, making me scream in protest and I rushed forward, pinning Verroth beneath me in one fluid motion. I hauled out with Rebellion, hitting him straight in the gut. He may have muscles and a big mouth but was a shitty and slow fighter.

His knees hit me in the stomach and he managed to throw me off him. I sprung to my feet before he could pounce onto me and he pulled Rebellion out of his stomach, hissing silently and staring at the wound in shock when it didn't close itself. I mentally thanked my father who had cast a spell on the sword that blocked demonic healing abilities.

"Learned your lesson yet, Verroth?", I asked with a growl and he roared in anger, running towards me, head bowed, determined to hit me with his horns.

I jumped out of the way, using one of the pillars as leverage to crash down onto him, hissing when his claws tore through my clothes and skin. He may be slow but what he lacked in speed, he made up with strength.

After some seconds of struggling, I broke his grip, crying out as his claws left deep scratches and drew blood. Rebellion still laid on the ground, several meters away from us where he dropped it after I had drawn it into his stomach. The wound was still bleeding heavily and he was breathing hard. Well, that's what you get when you're used to command instead of fighting yourself.

I jumped through the air, swiftly landing on my feet and quickly grabbed my sword. Once again, Verroth came running towards me.

I raised Rebellion, keeping an eye on him attentively. Once he was close enough, I dodged to the side, ramming the sword into his ribcage.

Verroth wheezed in surprise and pain and I tried to push the blade deeper in. He grabbed the sword though, jerking it backwards so hard that I lost my footing and was smashed into the opposite wall.

I slumped down against it, groaning as I felt my bones protest.

"Your father was a traitor, Sparda", I heard Verroth say, breath coming out in short huffs. "He deserved to lose every worthless thing he fought for." I gritted my teeth in anger, trying to sit up.

"Remember the day your mother died?", Verroth asked then, slowly coming closer. "Because I do. I remember how the light in her eyes vanished as my father's minions pulled out her heart from her chest. I made sure your brother was watching, saw how his soul and faith were broken."

_Enough, this fucker has to die. _I felt my trigger slip, rough red hide running down my body and my wings spread behind my back.

Verroth's eyes widened when I flew forward, pulling him with me, and cut open his entire front with Rebellion. "You are the asshole that destroyed my family?", I growled lowly and didn't bother to wait for the answer, instead running the sword horizontally through his torso, contended with the scream that followed.

Verroth was still smiling though. "Oh yes, I commanded the troops. Your mother was a weakling. So fragile, practically crumpling beneath the claws of my demons."

He wheezed again when I inflicted more wounds, laughing despite the pain. "And your brother, hah – it was so fascinating to watch him break apart. All of you were weak, unable to protect what you love. Look at your mate, son of Sparda. I killed him too."

I roared again, hearing bones creak and felt blood running down my hands. "Perfection doesn't exist and if you are stupid and shallow enough to aim for that your entire life – " My hand plunged straight through his thick skin, breaking the ribs in the process, and the metal his chest was encased with – "your attempts were futile." I squeezed his heart, smirking cruelly when he screamed.

He continued to smile nonetheless, coughing up blood and I frowned in suspicion. "Don't think this is the end yet, Sparda. Not for you, at least."

He tilted his head back, staring at the red sky. I didn't know who he was talking to when he opened his mouth again to speak: "You don't understand the meaning of sacrifice. Now try to find a way out of this."

"This _is_ the end", I countered and ripped his heart out, satisfied with the gurgling roar I got in response.

In a flash of red light, I was on my knees, next to Nero. I scooped him up into my arms and opened the cage-like mask cautiously, getting his head out of it. I just sat there for a minute, staring at him.

"Please wake up, please..." _Please don't be dead. You can't be dead... Please..._

Around me, the left-over demons were fighting, none of them realizing that their master was dead. The castle continued to shake, to collapse –

"Dante!" I heard someone call.

I pressed Nero closer to me and heard him breathe – very shallow and irregularly but he was alive. Relief washed through me and made me dizzy for a moment.

"Dante!", the voice called another time, more urgently now.

I hauled Nero onto my back, running into the direction of the voice.

"Quick, Dante! We have to get out of here!" It was Cerog, accompanied by Istylis and two other demons I didn't recognize.

"_How_ do we get out of here?", I asked but all of them gestured to the still pulsing portal. Oh, right.

I let Nero slip down from my back, gently laying him onto the ground and grabbed Rebellion, lashing forward to the gate. Just like the ones in Fortuna, it was fairly easy to break. The castle didn't cease to collapse though, parts of the ceiling still falling down.

I only met resistance when I tried to hit the power sources of the gate. They seemed to be shielded... "What now?", I asked the small demons that were crouched some feet away from me. They had no clue either, shrugging and flapping their tentacles and clacking their pincers.

I sheathed Rebellion and gingerly reached out for the white ball of light. My inner demon scolded me for attempting that, my instincts screaming at me to pull away but I kept going, watching as my fingers passed the shield. I grabbed the small object and the castle gave another violent shake.

I stared at the object in my palm – a white pearl... A core, just as Cerog said... Wait, he said their cores were black, not white... The pearl started to vibrate in my hand and I let it fall in surprise. It shattered once it hit the floor. Quickly, I pulled the other power source out, smashing the small black pearl as well.

Why did I have this sinking feeling in my stomach? Something just felt wrong about this...

I heard the small demons call me again and rushed back. Cautiously, I picked Nero up again, asking myself how we were supposed to get out of here.

Cerog looked up. "Seems like the only way outside", he mused.

"Hold on to me", I said to the demons and they instantly clung to me. I triggered again, feeling my wings spread out behind me and pushed off the floor. We shot into the air, through the holes in the ceiling while beneath us the leftover creations were fighting, not realizing that they were killing each other, that their master was dead and their enemy had escaped. The castle crumbled away – the explosion Istylis had set assuring that nothing of it would be left of it soon.

We landed in a safe distance and the demons instantly let go of me.

"Where are the others?", I asked Cerog and tightened my grip on Nero. All of us started walking through the woods now. I let the demons lead the way – they seemed to know where to go.

He shook his head in response. "They didn't survive."

"I'm sorry", I said sincerely and patted his head a little.

"Don't be", the little demon retorted, "You were right from the start, Dante. Life is worth living it and it's always better to die with dignity."

I sighed in response, glad that it was over. "Hey, what did you guys do while I was busy killing your former master?", I asked. "I heard someone shout..."

"That was me", Istylis replied, "I detonated the life support machine earlier and used the force to destroy the biggest enemies. The others attacked us then but ..." He trailed off, seeming to be traumatized by the things that just had happened. Somehow, I was glad that I didn't see what the demons had done, being occupied with killing their master. Still, I was sorry for the little demons – they had lost their friends and family after all.

We walked in silence for several minutes. I felt Nero shiver in my arms and tightened my grip on him. He was injured but had no life-threatening wounds. He would make it.

After some more minutes of walking through the woods, we found ourselves on the edge of the wasteland where everything had started. There was a noise in the distance – I heard tires squeaking and saw Trish's car in the distance, approaching quickly. It came to a halt several meters next to us and the girls jumped out of it.

"Dante! What happened? We saw the sky change and – " Lady suddenly stopped. "Quick, Trish! You need to patch Nero up!"

Trish ran back to the car, me after her, settling Nero down onto the back seat and she started to treat his wounds while I explained everything to Lady.

"Good thing you two showed up", I said and she smiled a little.

"Well, you took a little too long and when we noticed the change in the clouds, we thought we should come after you", Lady said.

"Thanks", I uttered and we both avoided to look at each other.

"So the Legendary son of Sparda saved the world once again", Lady declared then, smirking widely.

"Tch."

She punched me lightly on the shoulder and I turned to Trish again who packed away the first aid kit. "He'll be alright", she said, "At least physically." Then, she drew a vial, filled with a pale green liquid. "I collected the venom that was still in his system. Keep it, Dante. It might come in handy someday."

Then, all of us turned towards the four small demons. "Who are you?", Lady asked, eying them suspiciously.

"Those guys helped me defeating that maniac", I explained.

Cerog and Istylis seemed to bow to the ladies while the other demons just stood there awkwardly.

"We're sorry for kidnapping your mate, son of Sparda", one of them whimpered. So these were Cerog's brothers.

"Oh well – "

"So Nero is your mate now?", Trish asked curiously, interrupting me. "You finally told him?"

"About that...", I said slowly, "Well, not yet."

All of them looked confused at that.

"So he's not your mate?", Cerog asked, rubbing one of his tentacles on his forehead, thinking intensely. "But... we thought... I am confused."

"Um..."

"Dante, I've never seen you this nervous", Lady chuckled.

"Whatever", I grumbled, "What are _you guys _going to do now?" I turned back to the demons and all of them looked rather clueless.

"Hell doesn't seem like a suitable place", Trish said softly, "Maybe you could keep them, Dante?"

As much as I appreciated that they had helped me, I didn't want four demons as pets. Before I could say anything though, Cerog spoke up. "I think I have an idea..."

The demons formed a circle and started discussing. I sneaked away from the group and got into the car, slipping inside and pulling Nero into my lap, combing through his silvery hair slowly as I held him and listened to his breathing.

I was incredibly happy that he was alive and that I was able to hold him now. He was here, with me. I placed a kiss onto his temple, breathing in his scent. Seaweed, black currant and vanilla – it was still there, lingering beneath the scent of demon venom and his own blood. I pressed him closer to me, fearing that he would slip away if I let him go, the well-known feeling of loss almost suffocating me. My shaking breath calmed after some minutes. He was safe.

"Dante?"

I glared at Trish who leaned into the car. "What?", I huffed, annoyed and tired. All I wanted now was some peace.

"Look what the demons gave you." She handed me a weapon that looked like a crossover between a buzz saw and a throwing star with nine blades. Each of the blades was serrated, reminding me a little of the surface of Agni and Rudra.

I took the weapon out of her hands, regarding it from all sides. So Cerog and the other demons became a devil arm... Interesting. I gave the weapon back to Trish and she placed it in the trunk. Shortly after, we were on our way back to Devil May Cry.

My thumb gently brushed over Nero's cheekbones and I took in every detail of his sleeping face. The wounds that the mask with the thorns had inflicted were already knitting themselves together and there were some shallow cuts on his face. Slowly, I wiped away some drops of blood that clung to a cut just beneath his eye.

As I stared at him, it finally hit me how much I've grown attached to Nero in those last few months. I finally realized what I was feeling for him, why I had been thinking so much about him after the savior incident: I was in love. There was no use to deny it anymore. I loved him – that was the reason why I was so happy that he was alive, the reason why I always wanted to comfort him when he was sad, to laugh with him when he was happy, why I always wanted to be close to him. It was the reason why my demon half always urged me to do something, the reason why I felt we had a connection.

Finally, I had an explanation for the way my body reacted on its own, for the strange bubbly feeling I got whenever I looked at Nero. The lust I felt for him wasn't the same I would usually feel whenever I hooked up with someone, it was something much deeper, something more pure. God, all of that sounds so cheesy...

I chuckled to myself at that realization. It was incredible how Nero had turned my world around, that he made me fall that hard for him. He didn't even had to try that much, in fact. He always had been himself, didn't fake anything.

I cherished his honesty – this was also a trait we both shared and that was quite seldom. People lie, it seems to be normal nowadays. But Nero had been honest right from the start. He had been honest about his situation, his suicide attempt. And later, every laugh and smile had been honest as well.

I had never been the type to commit, always avoided complexity but now...

Still, I was afraid of being rejected by Nero as soon as he woke up. I was afraid of confessing all those feelings to him. Maybe Nero didn't want me because it was my fault he had been tortured in the first place. I didn't know which scenario would play out once he was awake... Hell, I hate being insecure.

_You risked your life for him. _Twice_. You're going to confess your feelings to him_, my devil side whispered inside my head. _You can't drag this out any longer. _I supposed it was right.

But still... I was a little queasy because of the things that had happened at that castle. The building had seemed a little too familiar to me, as if I'd been there before... And the last sentence Verroth had spoken before he died: _"You don't understand the meaning of sacrifice. Now try to find a way out of this." _

What did that mean? Who did he talk to? I was being paranoid, wasn't I?

"Girls, I think we have a problem", I said with a sigh, "I have the feeling this isn't over yet."

"Didn't you kill that guy?", Trish asked.

"I did but still... Verroth said his troops killed my family. And his castle... his creations said something about appearing and disappearing doors and haunted libraries. Does that remind you of something?"

"Mundus", she replied without missing a beat. "But you locked him up years ago. So what if this Verroth guy managed to raise that castle again?"

"He said something about his _father's_ minions. What if he's Mundus's son?"

Trish stared straight at the road, not saying anything. Lady looked quite uncomfortable as well.

"Mundus never seemed like the paternal type to me. Also, he was not given the power to reproduce", she said after some minutes of silence, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "If Verroth was his son, he was an artificial demon, created by Mundus by witchcraft." The next words were merely a whisper. "Just like me..."

All of us fell silent for a minute.

"Why would Mundus create a son and a daughter for himself?", I wondered out aloud.

"A daughter?", Lady echoed inquiringly and I nodded.

"Verroth and his sister. I was told she passed away though."

"If they were both created by him, what does that make me?", Trish mused quietly, her voice empty and emotionless. Both Lady and I didn't know what to say to that.

"It's not the same", Lady said gently, "You were created –"

"– to help Mundus kill Dante and take over the world", Trish ended the sentence. "What were Verroth and his sister created for?"

"That's what his creations wondered as well", I replied. "Cerog said that Verroth's purpose in this world is unclear."

"Maybe it's just too obvious", Lady said, "We seem to miss something important."

"Do we?", Trish asked doubtfully, "Dante killed him – Verroth is dead, his sister already passed away, Mundus is in hell. Verroth made a huge impression with that warning and bonfire but in the end, he didn't even succeed in building a functional hell gate. Everything seems okay."

"Just the same as always", Lady added. "Think about Temen-ni-gru – or the Order of the Sword in Fortuna. There's always someone who tries to summon demons or take over the world or trying to destroy it." She sighed quietly and smiled a little. "I'm pretty sure there will be still plenty of demons to kill in the future." All of us had still time to think about that anyway.

I was tired as hell myself after everything that had happened today and felt my own eyelids droop. I pulled Nero closer to me, placing another kiss on his temple and closed my eyes, surrendering to exhaustion reluctantly.


	11. Truth Has Come

Blessed And Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If my OCs were alive, they would chase me with torches and pitchforks. Same applies to Dante and Nero, haha 8D  
>I'm sorry that it always takes me so long to update. I've been quite busy the last few weeks and finished this story and I have started writing on the sequel xD<p>

**Replies:**

SirenaLoreley – What will come after the hunters now... That's a really good question ;) I'm happy you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing :D

bitbyboth – *wriggles eyebrows* Yup, you're right about that :D Thanks for the review!

Alexandria Volturi – Yay, an update :D

AngryAngel89 – They have earned a happy ending indeed. Or a break at least xD Thanks for reviewing :D

Blue-Moons169 – Yes, there will be more trouble. Much more trouble. A whole sequel with more trouble, in fact xD  
>Thanks for the review :)<p>

CupCakeHunter – Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad that you like the story *-* And that you also like Sayume :D She will return at some point. Not now, but she will come back ;) And yay, you remembered the pearl! :O Yes, it will affect Nero.  
>Thanks for reviewing :D<p>

****

**Warning: this chapter contains a lot of angst. And shonen ai.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 – Truth Has Come<span>

_The Underworld, shorty before Sparda's rebellion_

"You are not welcome here."

How can a usually so gentle and soft voice cut like a knife? The commander slightly flinched back from the woman he was talking to but didn't relent.

"Oh please, Yulija – you know why I'm here." He lifted his helmet, revealing a handsome face with sharp cheekbones and a defined nose. His eyes were of a vivid green with deep red, snake-like slits as pupils, his skin a rusty red.

"Leave immediately, Verroth. You and your troops." Yulija's gaze was cold.

"I came to –"

"You came to _destroy_", she interrupted him, "And we will not yield. Leave before you will do something you'll regret."

"Like...?", Verroth asked, stepping closer. They currently were in the palace of the royal family. What a fascinating place with its heavy pillars and painted walls, decorated with gold and jewels – amber and thousands of white pearls.

Yulija narrowed her eyes. "Like attacking my clan. You stand no chance against us and you know it."

Verroth chuckled quietly. "Is that so?" His green eyes locked onto her golden orbs. "You don't know anything about the battlefield, pretty. But I don't want to fight you. Not today." A wicked smile played about his lips. "Say, does your family about your bond with my sister?"

Yulija hissed, her feathers flaring up hot-white for a moment. Verroth closed his eyes so that the light wouldn't blind him and started laughing.

"I knew it." So her family didn't know. Not yet. "I'll be back, _Yulichka. _And next time, I won't come to talk." He turned to leave.

"We'll be ready", she shot back, "I know you, Verroth. You would never endanger so many people because of one silly thing like that."

"Silly?", he repeated, stopping suddenly and turning back to face her. He spat the next words out, his voice venomous. "I courted you properly. Your father gave me his blessing. And I can give you everything you need. But you chose my sister." His voice was laced with pain, his eyes blazing with anger. But he composed himself quickly. This situation was hopeless anyway. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"What will you achieve if you kill me or my clan?", Yulija asked, getting desperate as well. "I chose Pheolae because I _love_ her. Are you ready to kill thousands of people to separate us? To get your revenge on us? There are more important things to deal with at the moment. Rumors say someone plans a rebellion to overthrow your father."

Verroth chuckled again. "Sparda is no match for my father. His rebellion won't succeed."

"You are always underestimating everyone", Yulija sighed, shaking her head. "The firebirds belong to the neutral zone, don't forget that. We won't attack unless we are assaulted while you... you..." She struggled for words. "No matter where you go, you leave destruction behind. Your creator destroys and kills and calls it 'conquering'. He won't stop, can't you see?" She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "_We_ would be on Sparda's side."

"By making an alliance with Sparda, you are also betraying Pheolae", Verroth pointed out.

"You parted ways. She told me she doesn't want to be part of your family anymore."

"Really? Did she also tell you that the troops I command are her creation? Did she tell you that she is responsible for what happened to the underworld?"

Yulija bit her lip. Of course she knew that those monsters were her lover's creation. But she had shut her eyes, didn't want to acknowledge it. She had been selfish, thought of her own happiness first before thinking about the consequences for others.

"Never love a destroyer, Yuljia", Verroth said into the silence. "It will only bring pain onto you." With that, he finally took his leave and the young woman broke down in tears. Love – what a pain to live with. Verroth realized this as well. But he had already decided to put an end to this emotional nonsense.

This night, ear drum shattering cries could be heard throughout the whole majestic castle that Mundus and his children inhabited. Blood stained the floor of the small laboratory where Verroth leaned onto a table, eyes closed and breathing heavily. His chest was torn open, the ribs cracked. Scalpels and blades, crusted with blood laid on a tray, next to it a small bowl which was filled with a greenish liquid and some pieces of metal. He squinted his eyes shut in pain when he dipped another curved piece of metal into the venom before inserting it into his open chest. One by one, he encased his heart with steel. Stopping the wild thumping of his heart, stopping its flattering and its clenching and eventually stripping himself of all the humanity that had been left in him.

_Never love a destroyer. Never love what can destroy you. Never love..._

–

"I see you changed your mind, Pheolae." A smirk graced the lips of the speaker, his facial features hidden by the darkness surrounding him.

Pheolae sighed quietly to herself before squaring her shoulders. "Show yourself, you living nightmare."

"Aw, a new nickname?", came the reply before the man did as he was told, stepping into the light and unveiling his facial features. His face was oval shaped with high and very prominent cheek bones and a sharp jaw. The bridge of his nose was slightly flattened, his nose rounded. His skin was dark with a slightly reddish tint and his lips were quite full, curled into a smirk. But his eyes truly stood out – they were completely black, no iris or white part was visible.

His face was framed with long black hair that reached down to the middle of his torso and he wore a headpiece with sharp spikes and an armor made out of blackened silver. He carried no visible weapons with him though.

He stared at her for a moment and she frowned at him. "What do you want, Daevus?"

He chuckled darkly. "This is not about what I want. What do _you_ want _from me,_ Pheolae?"

"I want your blood", she replied without hesitation. She wasn't going to play any games today. Playtime was over. She needed to react, quickly.

"Really?", Daevus chuckled, stepping closer and putting his hands on her shoulders. "What for?"

Pheolae flinched and tried to pull away but Daevus grip only tightened. "You know what I need. You owe me. Now give me what I asked for." With that, she leaned in, kissing him on the lips. Her conscience set in immediately, scolding her for doing this, for cheating on her mate. But Pheolae was left with no choice. She knew about the rebellion Sparda planned and knew that Mundus's – her father's – reign would come to an end. She knew her brother was going to attack the clan of her lover and she needed to save her. She was doing this for Yulija.

"Don't think of it as cheating on your little firebird – view it as necessary evil for a greater good", Daevus whispered after they parted, leaning in for another kiss.

_For a greater good._ And that's what Pheolae would say when they met again a few days later after the kingdom of the firebirds had fallen and her lover had been found dead. This is how she would justify her plans when she freed the Master of The Void who her father had put in chains. She needed Daevus's blood as the key to enter The Void.

Daevus was an anaya – a demon that usually dwelled in The Void. They are monstrous, horrible creatures that have no true shape and are able to kill with their gaze alone. But Daevus was different from the low-life anaya that walked in hell – he was the son of the Master of The Void, had a humanoid form and the power of manipulating shadows and walking into dreams. A living nightmare – literally.

And as they made the physical bond which was necessary to connect them, Pheolae wished none of that had to happen. She cursed her father for creating her and her brother, cursed their hunger for power. She cursed Daevus for doing this to her, for offering her his help. But most of all, she cursed herself for obeying both of them, for being selfish and ignoring all the warning signs that had led to this mess. And even more importantly, she hated herself for succumbing to the pleasure this demon gave her.

But at the moment, she pushed all these thoughts away and leaned back, desperately trying to convince herself that the blood bond with the most powerful creatures of The Void would be enough to save her and her lover.

In the end, it hadn't been enough. When Pheolae had hatched her plan, she had forgotten one very important factor – her brother Verroth and his abilities that would lead to the destruction of Yulija's clan. Only hundreds of years later, she would find a way to get revenge on her brother...

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open in panic and I sucked in a breath, trying to calm down. I was strangely comfortable... but why? I looked around – seemed like I was in the inside of a car and pressed against something solid. I could smell leather, gunpowder and blood and a very faint trace of strawberries... <em>Dante<em>.

I blushed lightly when I realized I was sitting in his lap, my head resting against his chest while his arms were loosely draped around me. Two female voices quietly discussed something in the front of the car. Trish and Lady.

How did I get here? I already opened my mouth to voice the question but shut it again quickly when I picked up what they were talking about.

"I've never seen him act this way", Lady said with a light giggle. "It's verging on a miracle that Dante can even tolerate someone for so long – you know his patience."

"And I have never seen him looking at someone the way he looks at Nero", Trish added thoughtfully, "Wow, I guess he really is in love."

In love? Dante? With _me_?

They were silent for several minutes. Then, Lady started talking again. "I'm surprised that both of them actually get along. They seem to be complete opposites."

"Opposites attract", Trish said wisely and Lady turned silent for another minute.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, Dante and Nero complement each other somehow..." She mumbled something to herself and Trish chuckled.

"That's what demonic mating is about", she explained, "Finding completeness. Once demons mate, they mate for live. Dante and Nero are soul mates."

Lady seemed to be stunned by that. "Things like these exist?", she asked after a while.

"Yes", Trish said curtly, "Remember the demons asking if Nero was Dante's mate? Other demons sense it, too – they belong to each other."

"Who would've thought that a guy like Dante would ever be in a relationship like this... Well, in a relationship at all. I remember how many times I came to the office in the morning and met his one night stands. It was so awkward..."

Trish laughed lightly. "One of the reasons I moved out of the office. Dante and his romps have kept me awake too many times at night."

I felt a pang of jealousy but it was quickly swept away by the next thing Trish said. "He didn't tell me much of his past but I think Dante's been though a lot of bad things..." She paused for a while. "Maybe he was just desperately looking for any kind of affection when he slept around. Remember that he lost his whole family. Maybe he had tried to fill the emptiness."

Somehow, Dante and I had made similar mistakes in the past. Trish was right – we both had tried to fill the emptiness we've felt in a wrong way. Maybe things would turn out for the better now...?

Fingers ran through my hair and I raised my head, looking at a smiling Dante. His hand slid down my back, rubbing it gently and he leaned closer, placing a kiss on my forehead. The gesture was sweet and innocent but for some reason I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What happened?", I asked, noticing that my voice was quite raspy, "I remember being captured and having the shit beaten out of me and then you..." I trailed off silently.

"How did they manage to capture you?", he asked instead.

"Hey, answer my question first old man."

He laughed. "Alright – I went after you after... erm, you know... Anyway, when you were nowhere to be found, I stumbled across this little demon of Verroth's creations..." He told me the whole story and I was quite amazed.

"So his so-called 'miscreations' helped you?", I asked and he nodded.

"Unfortunately, most of them died", he sighed, "It's too bad, really – they were good guys."

It was silent for a while. Dante's hands still roamed over my back. The touch was soothing, comforting. It felt good to be in his arms. The torture was finally over, I was safe.

"You didn't answer my question, kid", Dante reminded me.

"I awoke in a room tied to a bed", I replied, "One of the girls of Verroth's harem wanted to keep me as her plaything but I convinced her that it wasn't a good idea. When I tried to find my way to Verroth's dungeon, I stumbled across the whole harem." I huffed in annoyance. "The girls weren't that much of a help. I traveled through the spheres of that hell hole, met a witch and was attacked by demonic flowers."

"Attacked by flowers?", Dante echoed and raised a brow.

"They were magical", I pointed out, "Sayume – that was the witch's name – said they would grant me a wish but the price for that would be some of my power. The flowers drew me into a tree that seemed to work like a portal but when I arrived on the other side, Verroth's monsters instantly attacked me. I only had Yamato to defend myself and I was weakened from the teleportation – oh shit!" I exclaimed suddenly, making everyone in the car startle. "My gun! I lost it there."

"Nope, I have it", Dante said, "Found it in the dungeons on one of the examination tables."

I tensed when he mentioned "examination table", forcing back the memories that came into my mind. "Well, anyway – Verroth's monsters attacked me and knocked me out. Next thing I knew, I had some spiked thing around my head and that guy tried to electrocute me."

Dante's arms tightened around me. "Are you okay?", he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Yeah", I mumbled, snuggling closer to him. I rubbed my cheek against his chest, closing my eyes and basked in his warmth, glad that he returned the embrace. "Well, Verroth cut me open and burned me with demon venom but the effects are gone, I think."

"He did WHAT?", Dante exclaimed angrily and firmly pushed me back an arm's length, examining the damage. His fingers glided over the already closed wounds and I leaned closer to him – the touch felt cool against the still slightly burned skin and soothed the pain.

"That sick asshole", I heard Dante mumble and suddenly he drew me closer to him, holding onto me as if he feared I would vanish. He buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Nero, I was so afraid that he would kill you", Dante whispered silently and I felt his whole body quiver, "I was afraid I wouldn't get to you in time."

"But you did", I said, looking up at him again. Dante looked sad, his brows were furrowed. I have never seen him like that. Also... did he just admit that he had been afraid? Afraid about what happened to me? Carefully, I reached out with my left hand, tracing the contours of his face.

Dante's hand caught my right wrist and I froze. He traced the scaly skin of my demonic arm and interlaced our fingers, brushing against the rough red hide with his thumb. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"Does it hurt?", he asked.

"No...", I replied slowly, "It seems to heal faster than the rest of my body. Verroth dug into my bringer and injected poison into it."

Dante continued to rub the hide of my hand, carefully sliding his fingers beneath it and touching the ribbed blue skin directly. "You're still thinking about those things that idiot said, don't you?"

"Maybe he was right." I sighed quietly, still trying to pull away but Dante's grip tightened even more, not hurting me but keeping me in place.

"Don't say things like these, Nero", Dante said firmly, "He was – "

"All of them were right. My devil half tried to bring me back to life but it made the pain only worse. Verroth should have killed me."

I was fucking frustrated. It's not like I didn't want to be happy – it's just that the negative things that happened in your life always stick. You can't forget them, you can't just replace them with the few positive things that happened to you. It just doesn't work this way. I hated my way of thinking, hated the fact that I just couldn't let myself be happy, couldn't let myself believe that good things happened to me.

"This thing" – I raised my bringer that was still interlaced with Dante's fingers – "is not the reason for all the shit I've been through. It only got worse since it grew but life's always been –"

"I'm sorry that he tortured you."

"_You're_ sorry?" What?

"Verroth wanted me and not you – he shouldn't have hurt you in the first place. And I shouldn't have let you go after... after the kiss." Dante didn't let go from my demonic hand and I was surprised that I didn't protest. No one had ever wanted to look at my bringer, let alone touch it. But Dante was gripping my hand tightly – as if the glowing skin, freakish scales and rough hide didn't unnerve him at all.

I didn't know what to say and felt panic well up inside me. He was going to pity me, to reject me. He would say something along the lines of "We should have never kissed" or something like that. Oh hell, why am I even reacting like this? I didn't need another mental breakdown in front of Dante. But I couldn't help but being insecure – and anxious.

"You're brooding again", Dante said angrily. He let go of my bringer and both of his hands gripped my face now, cupping it gently. "Nero, listen to me – Verroth was wrong. Everyone was wrong. There is no such thing as being 'flawed'. You are not tainted or cursed. And most importantly: you are not weak."

"But I –"

"Don't be so hard on yourself", he interrupted me, "And let the past be. Your past doesn't define you. And you can't change it anyway." He was looking into my eyes, the look on his face soft and understanding. Our foreheads touched gently and our lips ghosted against each other.

"Perfection does not exist", Dante whispered, "And flaws make us human. There are many people out there that just don't understand that. And both of us will always have two sides inside of us, sides that need to be balanced."

How could he still be so gentle? I was used to being thrown away, to be used and abused. This was just too much. One single tear rolled down my cheek and Dante wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. I cursed myself for being like this – overly emotional. _Goddammit, pull yourself together._

"Why are you doing this?", I whispered.

Dante didn't answer right away, still holding my face and looked into my eyes. "What do you mean?", he asked back.

"I don't know", I said, getting even more frustrated with each passing second. "You're always so nice and patient … and I … I..." I struggled for words. "I'm a mess, Dante. I just don't _deserve_ this."

"Don't deserve what?"

"To be treated like this!", I replied. I tried to pull away but he was still holding me. I closed my eyes. I didn't understand why Dante didn't throw me away. All the things I saw in my mind's eye – the rejection of the townspeople of Fortuna, Kyrie getting married, my suicide attempt, the pain I've received today... Good things just don't happen to me.

"To be treated like what?", Dante continued his query, "Like a human being? Don't deserve to be taken care of? Nero, there's one thing in life you don't seem to understand – if someone abandons you or hurts or betrays you, it has nothing to do with _your_ worth. It says everything about _their_ character."

I had a hard time believing everything he was saying even though I just wanted to believe it was true.

"Look at me", Dante pleaded and reluctantly, I opened my eyes again. "I know you had a hard life, Nero, but..." He trailed off and his thumbs brushed over my cheekbones. "I'm not going to throw you away. Never."

With that, Dante closed the distance between our lips and kissed me softly, tenderly. It was a simple kiss – just our lips pressed against each other – and it was so different from our first kiss, but nonetheless it felt wonderful. We broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Nero."

The look in his eyes, the way he had spoken the words, the way he had kissed me – all of it sounded and felt so sincere. I meshed our lips together in response, feeling incredibly happy. My heart was hammering in my chest – all the fear, the anxiety and panic I had felt for the last few months fell off me, leaving pure happiness behind.

Our tongues clashed together, fighting for dominance and suddenly, both of us felt the need to be much closer to each other. Dante's hands traced down my sides and slipped under my shirt, brushing over my skin teasingly. My hands roamed over his chest, catching the zipper of his leather shirt and pulling it down, exposing his upper chest and collarbones. Before we could continue though, a noise made us break the kiss.

Trish cleared her throat. "I know that's very romantic and so on but please, boys – we're at the office soon. Save it for later."

I scratched my nose, my cheeks flaring up. I had forgotten the girls entirely. Lady giggled silently and I nuzzled Dante's chest again, trying to hide my blush.

Dante laughed lightly, diving down and kissing me again sloppily. When we parted, I pulled him close to me, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "I love you too."

Both of us sported the same silly grin now and we stayed like this for a while – me pressed close to his chest while his hands slid across my back and I couldn't believe it. He loved me, he really loved me. Was I dreaming? It was too good to be true. Dante's lips claimed my own again, showing me that this was real and I melted into the kiss.

"You know, the girls of Verroth's harem said some weird things", I said when we parted.

"What did they say?", Dante asked with a smile.

"Well, something about demonic mating being all about raw pleasure and dominance and submission."

"Wrong", Dante and Trish said at the same time, making me raise a brow.

"Dominance and submission is a part of mating", Trish explained, "But it's not the _most_ important thing. Your instinct drives you to the mate made for you, someone you perfectly fit together with."

"So this whole 'soul mate'-thing is true?", Dante asked amazed.

"Apparently yes", Trish confirmed.

"All of them wore Verroth's mark", I continued, "If mating is about finding your other half, why did _all_ the girls there have his mark?"

"Because he was a maniac", Dante reasoned, "Maybe he brainwashed the girls. His creations told me he always took the prettiest woman of the tribes he attacked. I don't think they were there because they wanted to."

I thought about the water pipe I had seen there... The smell the smoke had given off hadn't been tobacco only – well, Verroth had been some kind of alchemist. Maybe he managed to convert Ciale's aphrodisiac into a consumable drug?

Even when the girls had irritated me while I was captured, I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Also, this bodiless voice between the spheres was still on my mind. It said that I shouldn't die, that I was still needed. It said something about a game and a Queen. Also, there had been this strange music. It had sounded so familiar to me... Somehow, I had the feeling that it belonged to the warning we had seen at the bonfire even if I didn't know why I felt that way. And there was still the issue with the little black pearl... and the fact that my trigger had hurt me instead of healing my wounds. It made me a little uneasy but I would talk about that with Dante later. I have been paranoid for too long.

"Maybe all the spheres were destroyed – or sealed", Trish mused quietly, interrupting my train of thoughts, "I guess we'll never know what exactly happened to them."

"If the spheres were destroyed, Sayume is most likely dead", I said. It made me a quite sad that she could be dead. She had been nice and helpful to me... and I had promised to help her too.

"The witch you met?", Trish asked and I nodded.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because we can try to summon her. If she's still alive, that is."

"She said the place where she hid was a shelter, made to protect." I paused. "Does that mean she could have survived?"

"Yes, it could be", Trish replied, "I see what I can do about the summoning. I need some occult items for that and I will only see the client in some months."

"In some _months_?", I echoed, "I promised to get her out of there."

"And we will", Trish assured me, "But it will have to wait."

It made no sense to argue with her anyway. "...I see."

"Well, I guess that means things are gonna be quiet for a while now", Dante said, placing another short kiss on my lips. I couldn't bring myself to mention the voice. We always had later...

My finger ran over the scar on his chest. "You never told me who did this", I said and frowned lightly.

"It was Vergil."

"What? Your own brother?" My eyes were wide and I stared at him.

"Yeah... he stabbed me – first with Yamato, and then again with Rebellion", Dante said, rolling his eyes, "For some reason, people like to stab me with my own sword or shoot me."

"_I_ shot you when we first met", Lady reminded him, tapping her forehead.

"I pinned you onto the wall of your shop with your sword", Trish added and I laughed. When Dante and I first met, I had impaled him onto a statue with his own sword... On the other hand, he had also tried to kill me. I guess that made us even.

He was laughing as well. "It's okay, Nero", he assured me, "The same does not apply to you two, though."

Trish and Lady simply huffed at that and I was pretty sure that Lady would continue to shoot Dante at every opportunity she got.

"Girls, when I first met you, you said something about a bet", I remembered suddenly and both of them tensed at that.

"You don't want to know", Lady said then, looking into my eyes through the rear view mirror.

"But –"

"No, Nero. You don't want to know", Trish added with a grin.

"What are you even talking about?", Dante asked completely confused.

Instead of answering his question, I pulled him into a kiss. Dante seemed to be okay with that and we both quickly forgot about Lady and Trish in the front of the car or today's events.

When we finally arrived at Devil May Cry, we said our goodbyes to the girls and rushed up the steps to the front door, kissing frantically all the way.

I think I heard both Trish and Lady laugh and whistle but I didn't care. Somehow, Dante managed to open the door and threw me inside. Then, he turned around, locking his eyes with mine. I shivered under his predatory gaze and heard my devil side purr loudly in my head.

* * *

><p>One more chapter to go :O And I'm currently working on the sequel, as mentioned in the author's notes above. The sequel will be a continuation of "Blessed and Cursed" and deals a little more with the background story revolving around Pheolae, Verroth, Yulija and The Void. Also, it will be written from Dante's POV mostly.<p> 


	12. Blessed And Cursed

Blessed And Cursed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and its characters = © Capcom. I don't make any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh god, I'm nervous as hell about publishing this x.X It's the first M/M lemon I have ever written so I hope it turned out okay. **Also, I drew a cover for this fic. You can view it in its full glory (pfff) on my deviantart which is_ IAmInsaneNoImNot_ :)**

**Replies:**

Alexandria Volturi – Mating time! Haha, I like that expression x'D Thanks for the review! :)

MailxJeevasxFTW – Yaaaaaaays, I'm glad you liked it and thanks a lot for reviewing! :D

SirenaLoreley – That's right, the sequel and will explain more of the whole background story with Verroth and Pheolae and so on... Thanks for reviewing C:

Blue-Moons169 – Heh, the last chapter was kinda overly sweet and extremely fluffy... oh well. I'm glad to hear that you're excited for the sequel though and thanks for the review :D

**Warning: YAOI **(do I need to say more?)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 – Blessed And Cursed<span>

We barely made it back inside Devil May Cry where Dante slammed me into the nearest wall and meshed our lips together. Our weapons fell to the floor with a loud clatter but neither of us cared, lost in the kiss we were sharing. Somehow we managed to climb upstairs in our haze, shedding clothes the entire way upside. Dante roughly yanked off my coat and opened the zipper of my hoodie. I shrugged it off and felt his fingers slide down my torso to the hem of my shirt. He tugged on it and I obediently raised my arms, letting him discard it and worked on getting his clothes off... which was easier said than done.

"Too many buckles", I grumbled, pondering whether I should just cut them with my bringer but Dante took my hand and directed it over his chest, showing me how to get them open. After what felt like an eternity, he shed his leather shirt and I greedily ran my hands over his chest. There were still some healing bruises on his skin – only faint traces of the battle some hours before.

Dante pulled off his leather gloves with his teeth and let his fingers dance over my naked torso. I leaned against him, memorizing the sensation. The pads of his fingers were slightly calloused, feeling strangely hard yet soft at the same time, and I felt his blunt fingernails lightly scraping over my skin as he touched me.

Dante led me to the bathroom – we were still drenched in both demon blood and poison. There, he turned on the tabs and while we waited for the water to warm up, he continued to strip me. Nimble fingers unzipped my pants and inched the denim off my hips. Dante's hand slid to the front of my boxers, palming the forming bulge there and I clawed at his shoulders, gasping breathlessly. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and sharply tugged them off. Then, he slipped out of his own leather trousers and underwear, leaving us completely naked against each other.

We both slowed our ministrations now, determined to enjoy our first time together instead of rushing it. Dante gestured to me to get into the shower and I shuddered when the warm water hit my skin and his hands traced all over my body. Our lips connected again in a slow and intense kiss while he pushed me up against the tiled wall, rubbing our hips together. I moaned into his mouth at the delicious friction and felt his hands slide lower. He boldly groped my backside and I arched into his touch, breaking our kiss to groan out loudly. His lips and teeth attacked my neck instead, sucking up marks and leaving love bites behind. I heard him chuckle against my neck and pulled away.

"What's so funny?"

"I fantasized so much about this", Dante replied and reached out for the shampoo bottle, "About touching you, kissing you."

I blushed at that, averting his gaze. "Yeah, me too...", I mumbled quietly.

His hands ran through my hair, rubbing in the soap, and he slowly worked his way down my shoulders and chest. The voice in the back of my head started purring again and I realized that Dante was purring as well. I ground my hips against his, silently telling him to hurry things up, earning a gasp from him.

Shortly after, we left the shower and Dante wrapped a huge towel around both of us, playfully ruffling my hair and kissing me on both cheeks. I laughed softly, placing a kiss on his lips in response.

He grabbed me by the waist then and we rushed to the bedroom where Dante practically threw me onto the bed and pounced on me afterwards. We locked lips once again, Dante's tongue rubbing against mine sensually. My hands slid down his back, feeling every ridge of his body. He moaned into my mouth and I used the opportunity to dominate the kiss, tracing his lower lip with my tongue before our lips molded together again. Dante worried my bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently before he bit down hard, drawing a little blood and causing me to groan silently. A smirk graced his features when he looked down on me and hummed approvingly.

"See something you like?", I asked but flushed nonetheless under his hungry gaze. His hand slid down my neck to my chest and lower to my stomach, caressing my skin, lazily tracing the contours of my abs.

"Oh yes, I do", he replied huskily and dove down for another kiss, softly nibbling on my bottom lip and licking the wound he inflicted minutes before as if to apologize for the bite. Every part of our skin was touching intimately as we continued to kiss and touch each other, taking our time to explore the other's body.

God, it felt heavenly – the feeling of his lips against mine, of his arms around me. His body heat felt comforting, made me feel safe. I experimentally licked his lips, pushing my tongue into his mouth, feeling the sensation of his sharp teeth against my tongue. He met me halfway, responding to the kiss, and buried his hand in my hair when I tried to pull away, yanking me back, directing the kiss. My devil side purred at the display of dominance and I let Dante take charge, simply reveling in the situation, the intimacy we shared.

"We don't have to go all the way tonight, love", Dante whispered quietly, kissing my temple.

My heart fluttered at the new nickname and I melted against him. Damn, there were butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't dreaming now, was I?

"I want to go all the way", I said insistently.

"Are you sure? You've been through a lot today..."

"I'm sure."

There was no way I was going to back off now. I gazed up at him, memorizing every curve of his muscles and leaned close to kiss and lick his collarbone, descending further down to the scar that crossed his chest. I traced it with my finger, fascinated by the contrast between the marred flesh and the silky feeling of the otherwise immaculate skin. Curiously, I dipped down, running my tongue over it, hearing how Dante's breath caught in his throat. I slid down further and fondled his nipples with my mouth, smiling softly at the moan I got in response. Encouraged by that, I continued my exploration of his body, trying to find erogenous zones.

Dante shuddered when I kissed the junction between his neck and jaw, and I abused the spot mercilessly, fascinated by the noises he made – silent moans, heavy breaths, soft gasps. His body felt hard as marble, yet his skin was so soft and creamy at the same time, feeling like silk stretched over metal. The claws of my bringer slid down his abs, causing his muscles to twitch. My smirk grew wider and I leaned down and traced his muscles with my tongue, intrigued by the way they contracted and how Dante arched into my touch, biting his lip to stifle the moans that threatened to escape his mouth. Time to break his restrictions.

I flipped us both over, my lips still attached to his stomach while I started to feel him up with my hands, hearing his his breath hitch again. My hands drew patterns on his skin and I squeezed his firm pecs, rubbed his nipples. Our lips connected in a languid kiss and my devil bringer slid downwards. I wrapped my hand around his erection, stroking him lazily, breaking the kiss to listen to the moans that spilled out of his mouth now. "Hah... _Nero_..."

My devil side purred at the sound of his voice that sounded so shaky with desire and I ran my lips over his neck, sucked and nibbled on his pulse until a hickey graced the pale column of flesh. Dante tilted his head to the side, giving me more access. The voice in the back of my head demanded that I claimed him, marked him, bit him – and so I did. I bit down, drawing blood and swallowed, moaning at the coppery yet sweet taste. Slowly, I licked up the blood, cleaning the wound, contented when I saw the imprints of my teeth on his neck.

Dante sighed quietly and nudged my chin to the side, tracing the contours of my lips with his fingertips. His eyes were dark with want and I smiled wickedly at the needy look on his face.

"What do you want me to do, baby?", I asked with a knowing grin.

His finger still traced my lips, indicating what he wanted – I wanted to _hear_ it from him though. He sported the same grin now, letting go of my face and spread his legs. "Suck me."

I complied quickly and slid lower, tracing his erection with my lips before I opened my mouth and ran my tongue against it. I gently sucked on the head, lapping up the pre-cum that had formed there, dipping my tongue into the slit. Dante tried to lift his hips but I pushed him down with my bringer, hearing him growl in frustration at being restricted.

Smirking lightly, I gave his length another lick from base to tip, briefly wrapping my lips around the head before sliding down to the base again. The tip of my tongue traced the sensitive vein on the underside of his erection and again, Dante rumbled lowly in his throat. I wrapped my lips around the smooth crown then, sucking on it lazily. My hand trailed to the base of his length and I let my fingers dance around the hot flesh, stroking him while I slowly took him in deeper.

Dante groaned loudly, once again trying to lift his hips but my bringer was still pinning him down. I swallowed his whole length then, swirled my tongue around it while my hand massaged and fondled his balls. His fingers tangled into my hair, playing with it, pulling on it slightly which made me moan in pleasure, sending vibrations up his shaft.

I looked up and was greeted with an erotic sight – Dante was leaned back onto the pillows, his hair a mess, eyes closed, mouth agape and the look on his face was one of pure bliss. The bite marks and hickeys I made minutes before and a lovely pink flush adorned his skin. Hell, I wanted that image to be etched into my memories forever.

Dante's eyes opened and we stared at each other for a moment. I let my teeth carefully graze the surface of his erection, feeling him throb in response.

"Oh my fucking god, Nero..."

My mouth slid back to the tip, and I licked the small ridge where the foreskin met the head, seeing him shiver beneath me, feeling his erection pulse in my mouth, more pre-cum leaking out. Dante's grip on my hair tightened and he moaned again, long and drawn-out – a sound of pure desire, a plea for release.

I took him in deeper, his length hitting the back of my throat and he gasped in surprise, his legs quivering. I quickened the pace, bobbing my head back and forth, watching his abs push in and out before his stomach tightened completely.

Hot liquid filled my throat and I sat up, giving Dante a mischievous look before swallowing his release. I wiped the rest off my chin with the back of my hand, running my finger across my lips and taking the digit into my mouth, sucking on it, making sure to give him a show. Slowly, I stretched, flexed my muscles, and arched my back, rubbed my hips against his.

Dante grabbed me and meshed our lips together, moaning when he tasted himself on my tongue. He pushed himself up then, flipping our positions. His hands roamed over my body, stopping at my nipples, pinching and rubbing them roughly and playing with the piercings there. Then, he leaned down and took the right nipple in his mouth while his hand worried the other.

My breath hitched in my throat and my head fell back against the pillows. A moment later, Dante switched sides, looking up at me with half-lidded eyes. His tongue glided out slowly and he smiled evilly, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Suddenly he bit down, making me cry out quietly.

His hands never left my body, tracing my sides, my stomach and my hips but he purposefully avoided the part that needed his attention the most.

"Dante…", I half-moaned, half-growled, crying out again when he bit my other nipple.

He simply continued to smirk and toyed with the pebbled buds, sucking and nipping on them, only satisfied when they turned a brilliant red. Pleasure washed through me, made me tremble. I was not used to receive pleasure or to be treated so gently. It felt great to be worshiped like this and I was glad that Dante was gentle with me – I didn't need any more pain after all the torture I've been through today. Rough sex could wait.

Dante peppered kisses all over my torso, kissing and biting my skin, thoroughly tasting it, marking me with love bites. His hands wandered to my hips, his thumbs gliding over my hipbones, while his tongue leisurely traced my abs. I was a squirming mess beneath him but he ignored my demands and just kept on doing as he pleased. He kissed me above my navel, nibbling at the skin there before dipping his tongue into the small indent and swirling it around a couple of times, sliding lower and lower at a tortuously slow pace.

Dante lightly massaged my hips and planted kisses onto the two blue roses tattooed on them before tracing each thorny vine and the barbed wire that was painted onto my skin with the tip of his tongue. I tried to urge him lower – to my erection that was standing proudly between my legs, begging to be touched – but he caught my hands and pinned them above my head.

His mouth slid lower again, dangerously close to my groin but he started to kiss and lick at my inner thigh, making me tremble in excitement. His stubble slightly scratched my skin, tickling me. When I started giggling, he looked up at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Tickles", I replied and he quickly pecked me on the lips before letting go of my pinned hands and suddenly turning me around.

I let out a yelp of surprise that turned into a moan when I felt his breath on my neck and his hands on my backside. Slowly, he slid down to my lower back and I felt him apply pressure on either side of my spine with his thumbs. He rubbed the spots for a while and I bucked back impatiently. What was he doing?

Dante let out a breathy laugh and placed a kiss on my neck. Then, his tongue glided down my spine, lower and lower, teasingly close to the cleft of my ass before it returned to my nape and went down again.

Sweat broke out on my body, warmth spread through me. All the time, Dante was simply massaging my butt, brushing over my entrance every now and then with his thumb, teasing me until I thought I was going crazy. I whimpered and ground my teeth. _I am not going to beg. _

"God, Nero", Dante whispered and splayed the cheeks of my ass apart, rubbing my puckered entrance. "You're sexy as hell, love."

He was teasing me on purpose and I knew it. Dante _wanted_ me to beg but I wouldn't let him win. His lips continued their journey on my body and he nipped on every inch of exposed skin, claiming it, littering it with kisses and bites.

My body was overstimulated from all the feathery light touches, my skin was tingling, my hips ground into the mattress, desperate for any kind of friction – all of my senses were heightened and all I wanted was some form of release.

Dante's tongue slid up and down on my back and I felt him blow at the wet trail, making goose bumps erupt. He alternated between slow licks and teasing open-mouth kisses on my spine, making my breath come out in short gasps. Without warning, Dante sank his teeth into my neck again – not deep enough to draw blood but deep enough to successfully break my pride.

"Ah, Dante, please –" I groaned heatedly, unable to take it any longer.

"Please what?", he purred back and sucked on an erogenous spot behind my ear, making me moan and tilt my neck to the side to give him more access.

"Stop teasing me", I replied and arched into his touch.

Dante lifted my hips off the bed, giving my ass a firm squeeze and making my breath hitch. His tongue slid down once again, lower this time and finally I felt it on my entrance. Slowly, he parted my buttocks further, and licked the ring of muscle. He still kept his tortuously slow pace while I writhed and moaned shamelessly beneath him. Dante wriggled his tongue around my entrance, taking his sweet time to taste me before he thrust the slick muscle into the tight passage, making me think I was losing my mind, the talons of my bringer ripping the sheets. I felt warmth spread through me, felt unbearably hot.

"Mmmh, you like that, don't you?", he said huskily and stilled his movements, his hands massaging my bottom.

I was panting heavily, my breath ragged. "Y-Yes...", I managed to answer, "Dante, p-please..."

Dante grabbed my chin and forced it to the side. I craned my neck to kiss him. My skin felt like it was on fire, lightning struck through me and burned my insides. Our lips were pressed together in a sensual kiss, the hand holding my chin slowly stroked my jaw and automatically, I parted my lips, letting Dante explore my mouth. His tongue caressed mine, toying with my piercing as our tongues swirled around each other.

Then, he pulled away, leaning to the side and rummaging through the drawer of his nightstand, searching for the lube most likely. I heard a silent "pop" and in the next moment, his now wet index finger was on my entrance again, circling it lazily. I hissed when he applied pressure and wriggled the first digit inside. He nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Are you okay?", he asked, his voice deep and husky.

"Yeah", I replied and pushed back onto his finger. Carefully, he inserted the next one, scissoring his fingers, stretching me gently. His other hand traced my side, rubbing small circles onto my ribs while he kept sucking on my neck and ear. Dante licked the outer cartilage of my ear, nibbled on my earlobe before his tongue glided lower to my jugular. He bit down hard, sinking his fangs into my neck, drawing blood this time. I groaned at the small spark of pain and Dante lapped up the blood, licking the wound clean.

Another finger was inserted and it felt a little uncomfortable. Dante let me adjust before pulling his fingers in and out, working me open. Suddenly, pleasure shot through me, making me see white for a moment and I threw my head back, moaning loudly. My heart rate sped up, my head was spinning... This was such a different level of pleasure, this wasn't the same thing I had felt all those nights during the last year when I whored myself out. It felt so much better. I didn't find words for all the sensations I was assaulted with, felt strangely disconnected from my brain although my senses were completely in sync with my body.

Dante hit my prostate with his fingers, brushing against the bundle of nerves within me. My breath was coming out in short pants, white flashing across my vision.

Then, he urged me to turn around so that I was on my back and settled between my legs. His fingers still prodded my entrance and suddenly I felt a wet heat enveloping the tip of my erection, making me gasp in surprise. My eyes rolled back in my head from the overwhelming pleasure and my moans became louder and louder. Dante continued his assault on my prostate, making the heat spread through my whole body and I felt myself reaching my peak, throatily groaning out a warning. "I-I'm – "

I came with a whimper of his name and felt him squeeze my balls, milking my release. Dante kissed me languidly, giving me a taste of myself just as I had done before to him and I blushed despite myself.

We laid there together for a moment, limbs entangled, hips touching and tried to calm our ragged breaths. Dante nuzzled the already healing bite mark he had left on my neck, kissing the spot gently while his fingers and lips never ceased to move across my skin. From my neck, he wandered to my jawline, kissing and nibbling my skin. We kissed each other for a while, rolling around in the bed. Dante pulled me on top of him, grabbed my hand and laid it on his chest. I was about to ask him why he was doing that when I felt it – I could feel his heartbeat beneath the palm of my bringer. His heart was beating rapidly, the heart rate quick.

He smiled softly and reached out for me, putting his hand on my chest as well. I leaned down and our lips ghosted against each other. For a moment, everything was silent as we felt the other's heart beat, our lips so close that we breathed the other's air. The silence only added to the anticipation as we looked at each other, tried to feel the other with every of our senses.

Closeness, affection... things that I have never really experienced. When I was young, Kyrie was the only one who had ever shown me any affection. Whatever we had shared was more on a mental level. Back then, it was love between two siblings and the things I was experiencing now with Dante were something much deeper – something that went further than purely physical or mental connection. We both were able to let ourselves go when we were together – I didn't need to hide my true nature, didn't need to doubt myself, felt accepted.

Finally, Dante tilted his head upwards, licking the seam of my lips before we kissed – slowly, without any hesitation, none of us bothering to dominate the kiss. When we broke apart, Dante rubbed his nose against mine, making me laugh quietly. He pulled me down then, peppering more kisses on my face – on my forehead, brows, and eyelids to the bridge of my nose and lower, over my cheeks to the corner of my lips. Then, he rested his forehead against mine, humming softly. I gave him an inquiring look.

"I just remembered the night we left that Halloween party and you asked me to stay in your bed", Dante said and laughed silently. "You've really tested my self-control."

I stared at him. It had been real? I thought it had only been a dream...

"Do you remember that night?", Dante asked curiously.

"How can I forget something like that?"

He chuckled softly. "You called me beautiful."

I blushed yet again. "Guess I did."

Dante nipped on my pulse, again kissing the bite mark he had left on my neck minutes before. His fingers combed through my hair and massaged the nape of my neck. "I can only return the compliment", he said, now sucking on my collarbone. "You're beautiful, Nero. Every part of you."

My blush darkened even more. I wasn't used to being complimented. Usually, people didn't trust me and used me to their advantage.

Fingers glided over flushed skin, hands squeezed firm flesh and the atmosphere changed from playful to passionate. I felt Dante's reawakened erection poking my inner thigh and he braced himself over me, slowly rubbing our hips together, working us both back to full hardness. I rocked back against him and we both sighed. On a particularly hard thrust, I moaned loudly. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer to me, feeling his length pressing onto my entrance. I bucked my hips and he got the hint and pushed inside.

"Relax, love", Dante whispered softly, pecking me on the lips.

It was a little painful but he kept sliding into me nonetheless, soothingly rubbing my thighs. Dante closed his eyes for a moment, moaning quietly while he waited for me to adjust once he was buried to the hilt. A shiver went down my spine at the low sound and he gazed into my eyes.

"You alright?", he asked silently and I whispered a 'yes', tangling my fingers into his silvery hair and pulling him down into a passionate liplock. It felt incredible – being joined with him in this way, feeling him inside me. I've had sex before but have never felt like this. It just felt so... _intense_.

We both were panting when we parted for air and I wriggled my hips impatiently. "Move."

Dante's arms went around me, locking me in a tight embrace. He pulled out and thrust back in, first thrusting shallowly inside me, going deeper each time and adjusting his angle. After a few thrusts he hit my prostate which made me see stars again.

"Th-there", I moaned and met each snap of his pelvis with a buck of my hips. Not once did he break eye contact, he was giving me this gentle and warm look – the same way he had looked at me many months ago in that tavern on the outskirts of Fortuna when he asked me to move in with him... But this time, it was a lot more intense and made me quiver all over. It was only now that I finally understood that it was _love_.

No words needed to be spoken as we communicated with our bodies only. The only noises in the room were our harsh breathing, the sound of skin slapping against skin and our moans in unison as we were connected in this intimate way. The heat returned and coursed through my body from the spot where we were joined. The pace was slow and steady and we both savored every second of our coupling.

This wasn't the demonic mating the women at Verroth's harem had talked about – this was not about primal urges, about control or dominance and submission – this was simply about Dante and me.

"_More_...", I breathed and he quickened the pace, slamming harder into me. Dante snaked his arm between our bodies, stroking me in time with his thrusts. Our lips found each other again and we shared a deep and passionate kiss.

My hands roamed across Dante's back, pressing him closer to me, the claws of my bringer scratching his skin and leaving thin rivulets of blood in their wake but it seemed to enhance the pleasure for him. He groaned into my mouth, the strength and speed of his thrusts increasing again, and he broke our kiss to moan my name out loudly. I arched my back and cried out in pleasure, Dante's name falling off my lips over and over.

"Nero…", I heard him moan and felt the coil beneath my stomach tighten at the look on his face. His usual icy blue eyes slowly bled to an intense red. We were both close.

Dante brushed back a strand of hair in front of my eye and leaned down for another kiss. His pace quickened once again, hitting my prostate dead on with each thrust and my moans turned into cries and pleas, raising in pitch. Coherent thought left me. All of my nerve endings were on fire, my skin oversensitized; each thrust, every touch, every single caress drove me closer and closer to the edge. I arched my back and felt my toes curl, the fire inside me flared up, lights exploded in front of my eyes. I came hard between our bodies, trying to scream out Dante's name but my breath caught in my throat. I felt Dante twitch and swell inside me, his thrusts becoming erratic, his breathing faster, his body tensing up. Some thrusts later, his essence filled me as he tumbled over the edge as well, a sound of satisfaction leaving his lips.

Dante slumped down onto me and I bore his weight, reveling in his warmth and closeness. He kissed me on the forehead, then on the nose and finally on the lips. The kiss was slow, tender and short since we both had problems catching our breath.

I softly smiled at him. "I love you", I said and watched his lips curled into a smile. He kissed me intensely and wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me closer.

"I love you too, Nero", Dante whispered quietly and I felt my heart pounding against my ribcage like crazy.

My head rested on his chest and I listened to the beat of his heart while I was basking in the afterglow of our love-making for another minute. Dante's fingers brushed over the the spot where he had bitten me and I blushed a little when a pleasurable tingle rippled down my spine.

"So this means claiming a mate...", I heard Dante mumble and raised a brow in question. He chuckled lightly and rubbed the bite mark with his fingertips, spreading the pleasurable warmth and I sighed softly, leaning into his touch.

"My father didn't have the chance to explain this part of demonic nature to me", he said, "He told me that when demons mate, they would mark each other. I didn't really know what he meant by that up to now."

"I marked you too...", I mumbled, reaching out to touch the bite. He let out a satisfied sigh at the touch and gently smiled at me. I tilted my head upwards so that we could kiss but we both paused and broke apart slowly. There was a low purring sound in the back of my head... but it didn't seem to come from myself. It felt a little strange and foreign to me.

"Do you hear that?", I asked confused, frowning lightly. It wasn't a bad sensation – it was just strange.

"The purring?", Dante said, "Yeah, I hear that." He pulled me into another kiss but the sound made me a little restless. Where was it coming from?

"I think these are our devil sides", Dante chuckled, nuzzling the mark with his nose, "Demonic mating creates a special bond between both of the mates – it's like finding your other half."

"Does that mean I hear _you_ purring in _my_ head?", I asked, still a little confused.

"Exactly." He disentangled himself from me and peeled off my arms when I tried to press him close to me again.

"What are you doing?", I pouted.

"I'll be right back", he replied, laughing lightly and pecked me on the lips.

I couldn't help but stare at his ass when he left the room, apparently heading into the bathroom. I had imagined many times how he looked like naked during the last year and he looked so much better in reality than in my fantasy...

A clatter from the bath cut off my train of thoughts and Dante returned to the bedroom, carrying a bowl of water and a washcloth. He settled between my legs and only now I realized I was still coated in mine and his seed. Again, my cheeks lit up and Dante simply smirked, placing a kiss onto my temple and ran the wet cloth over my stomach, his fingers tracing the fading bruises they made just minutes before. When he was finished, he set the things aside, laying next to me again and pulling me close. Our lips connected in a slow, tender kiss and our inner devils purred at each other. We broke apart and Dante nuzzled the mark on my neck again and pressed me close to his chest.

It was quiet for a while and I realized that Dante had dozed off, his breath regular and smooth.

I carefully lifted my head and simply looked at him. Dante Sparda, the man I owed so much. He pulled me out of my misery, saved my life. He gave me the ability to trust people again. He showed me what loving and being loved in return means, even if it sounds corny.

I traced the contours of his face, taking in his beauty and how peaceful he looked when he was asleep.

Dante had said to me that being a half-demon means having to keep an equilibrium. I always thought that I had been cursed with my demonic descent but now I knew that I had been wrong. Everything in this world has two sides, every creature, every being that exists. The ability to feel happiness or pain or love was a blessing. There were two complete opposites within me, things that needed to be balanced constantly – the instinctive demonic side and the softer human side.

I always knew that life wouldn't be easy on me because of this battle deep within me. And now I knew that no matter what happened in life, I would always be able to find a solution. I wasn't alone anymore, had finally found what had been missing in my life. I realized that my life would always be worth living. I knew that as much as I was blessed, I was cursed.

**/ The End.**

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who read andor reviewed this fic! I never expected to get such a positive response and it just makes me so ridiculously happy, hehe.

So yeah... that's it. Der Letzte macht's Licht aus...? I don't know what to say... :O


End file.
